Forbidden
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: An Ezria and Spoby love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**This is and Ezria and Soby(Spencer and Toby. I'm kinda obsessed with them.) story. Okay? I couldn't bear to choose and I wanted to do a love story. It sonly from Ezra, Aria, Toby and Spencer's POV. Sorry, if it's disappointing. =(Okay. Now that we've gotten through that awkward announcement. Lets begin!**

**-Aria-**

I groaned as the doorbell rang. Morning, already? I forced myself up and like a zombie walked to the door. Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all there. The came in, since they were always welcome here. Spencer still looked shaken. You don't get over someone trying to kill you very easily. Spencer was strong though. She'd get through this.

We were all exhausted. Last night, we were supposed to get taken in for questioning, but they police were too tired. We knew they'd come today. Everyone was at my house because they didn't want to be the only one taken in.

"Sorry I'm not presentable. But guys, it's the morning. Did you expect me to be."? I said, halfheartedly. Then the reason I was sad, seemed to text me. My phone went off again. I jumped, fearing it was A, but Ezra's name glinted on the screen. I ignored it. Hanna gave me a concerned look. As did Emily and Spencer. They could tell, I was hurting.

"Anyways, first order of business. What are we supposed to do about A? A _killed _someone last night. What else is A capable of?" Hanna asked.

"Guys, A killed someone to save Spencer. Maybe we shouldn't be stressing this. Spencer might not… Be here if not for A." Emily pointed out.

"You guys, have a point. A save Spence, but that doesn't mean she could do that to us." I added to the conversation. Spencer just sat there, staring.

I walked over to her "Spence, are you… Okay? You seem numb. I'm worried."

"Just… Scared. What if he's still alive? He could come back anytime." Spencer whispered.

I sat next to her and held her hand then said "Spence, you saw him die. He can't be alive. His body disappearing was just A's way of reminding us, A isn't here to help us." She seemed a little happier after I told her this. She even smiled a bit. Mission complete.

"What if A try's too hurt one of us?" Emily asked.

"Lets just stop talking about this, okay? We're freaking ourselves out, as usual over A. Lets just stop and focus on other things." I said, pretty quickly.

"Aria: Voice of reason." Hanna teased and we all laughed. It seemed a weight lifted off our shoulders.

"Shut up. Guys, I'm going to go get dressed. So I can look a little decent." I said. My phone rang, saying there was a text. We all jumped a little, but it said Ezra. I ignored it. I'm pretty sure they all saw it, too because they all gave each other these looks. Looks we gave each other if we were concerned about the other.

I smiled a little fake smile and went upstairs. Strong and happy on the outside. Even though on the inside, I felt like my stomach had dropped down. Like I couldn't breathe whenever, I thought about him. It was psychically painful to stay away. I had to. What if he lied to me again?

I'm hardly one to be talking. How many times, had I lied to Ezra? How many stupid times had I lied? Not just to him, but to other people. I hated this. I was caught to deep into my lies to escape now. Way to deep.

_**-Ezra-**_

For the tenth time, I hit new message. Why did I have to lie to her? I would never forgive myself if I lost her again. My phone chirped. I picked it up, hoping it would be Aria. Praying. It wasn't. It was from some credit card company.

If only she would speak to me.

-Spencer-

"What's up with Aria? She saw who texted her, but wouldn't read it." Emily stated

"She's hurt." Hanna and I said in unison. "Jinx!"

"I thought so. Its because of the Jackie thing, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes. She needs to talk to him. Its killing her not to. She really loves him. The only question is does she know it?" Hanna said, looking straight at me. Was she talking about Toby and I or Ezra and Aria?

Before I could reply Emily answered, "I think she knows it. Just not how much."

**-Aria-**

As I came in everyone was silent. My phone rang and everyone turned towards me. Even Spencer wasn't looking so afraid anymore.

"Aria, that was Ezra wasn't it?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." I said. That was it, I cracked. I started crying. All three got up and scoped me in a bear hug.

"What if… If… He wants… Her instead?" I sobbed as we all sad down. Hanna rubbed my shoulder. Spencer put and arm around me. Emily got up and grabbed some chocolate. Then sat down across us.

"Aria. Do NOT ever think that! You are good enough. Why didn't he go running back to her? He keeps texting you, right?" Hanna stated. She had a point.

"What if it something bad, he's texting me about? What if he wants to end… End it? What if I'm just the rebound?" I sobbed.

"You'll never know until you read it.' Emily said. Spencer pushed my phone towards me. I clicked it on.

_18 New Messages_

_-Chime-_

_19 New Messages _

_Aria, I am so sorry. I should have never lied to you. Please. Please call me or come over. I have something to tell you._

I hit the arrow and the next message popped up on the screen. Hanna and Spencer were reading over my shoulder.

_I'm sorry. I love you. Please come over. Please_

The next said…

_I saw you on the news, are you okay? Please call me. I love you. _

"Awwww." Hanna, Spencer and now Emily said. The rest were something like that. Texts telling me he loved me, asking me if I was okay. Telling me to come over.

As soon s I put down my phone Spencer said "Go see him. Just go." She looked up and smiled. If Spencer wanted me to, I probably should.

"Go." Emily agreed.

"Just go, you idiot," Hanna teased. I smiled and got up.

"You guys, Mike's here and my parents are still sleeping. DO you want me to drive you back? I feel so bad you guys just got here." I told them.

"Forget about it. Why should we get in the way of true love?" Spencer joked. They all got up and followed me out of the door.

"Does anyone want a ride? I mean I feel so bad about leaving you guys." I asked.

"I'll walk. And Honey, its fine." Hanna teased. Everyone else agreed. We said our goodbyes and I was off.

Please let it be all-okay.

**-Spencer-**

I was almost to my house when someone grabbed me and pulled me back. I was about to scream, when this person kissed me. I knew in an instant that it was Toby. I could feel it. Whenever I kissed or just touched him, that bolt of electricity flowed through me.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly when we pulled away.

"You were almost killed. That was for surviving." He said smiling.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Your not the only one who watches the news, Spencer." He answered.

"You didn't think I was lying?" I asked.

"I told you, I believed you didn't I?" He answered wisely.

I smiled. At least someone did. I broke away from out embrace. Which believe me, was pretty hard. If I could, I would stay there forever.

"Come on. You can come in." I said and he followed me inside. My parents were with Melissa. I'd join them shortly, but I was afraid, she'd blame me. So afraid.

He took a seat and I offered him anything. He refused. Then I curled up in his lap as usual.

After a while he spoke "Spencer, you're shaking. What happened?"

"I am? Sorry, I just keep expecting him to come in. Come in and… Kill me. I'm just so afraid." I sobbed into his shirt. He stroked my hair and let me cry it out. Shh'ing me the entire time. I know I should have felt like a child, but I didn't. Instead, I actually felt safe.

**-Toby-**

I will kill him for doing this to her. I would, but he is already dead. She was broken, shaken and scared. I looked at her sobbing into my shirt and just hugged her tighter. So, so thankful she was safe.

**-Ezra-**

As I sat on the couch, feeling hopeless once again, someone knocked on the door, I moaned, "Come in.". Then in stepped, her.

I jumped up.

"Aria, I am so so sorry. I should have never lied to you. Please. Please forgive me." I begged.

"I just want to hear you out. Okay?" she said.

"Okay. I knew Jackie worked at Hollis. I thought she quit years ago. Okay?" I started to explain. "It was a shock to me when I saw her. Trust me." I added.

"How do I know, she won't hit on you or you won't go back to her? How do I know?" she asked, concerned. I could see this was what had been hurting her. This was it. I crossed over to her and closed the door, no one had been listening.

Aria looked at me with her beautiful wide eyes. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to me.

"You should know that I wouldn't. I LOVE you. Not her. YOU. You are my life. Not here. That's how." I said then we kissed.

"And she won't because, she's married to someone else, Aria." I said. Kissing once more. Everything was fine with us again.

_**An hour later…**_

**-Aria-**

I was on the couch, cuddling with Ezra when the local news came on.

"Top Story: Person of interest in Alison Dilaurentis's murder claimed that the person who she says killed Alison, Ian Thomas, tried to kill her last night at the local church. She claimed he was pushed by a figure in black and died. But when police checked the church, no body was found. Truth or Lie?"

"Ugh. We should turn this off." Ezra said. I stopped him.

"No. You know what happened. You know what there saying. I need to know, if it's the truth." I told him. It was something; I knew was going to hurt me. But something I needed to find out.

He agreed and we watched until the story came up. They talked through all the stuff everyone already knew. Then I got interested.

"What's interesting is that Ian is her sisters husband. Her sister, Melissa is pregnant with his child and was just in an accident with her. What going on here?" One of the announcers said.

"I know! What's the situation at home? You know what else, her best friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin claim she called them and they heard everything. Is this just a sad cry for attention or the truth?" One asked.

I jumped up and said "Its not. Your not even considering the idea, we might be telling the truth. Ian killed Alison and he was going to kill Spencer! Then us. Think about it. Please" I pleaded to the T.V

Ezra then jumped up and pulled me down. He shut off the T.V and pulled me into a strong hug. I felt… Security and started crying madly. I must look like such a mess.

I looked up at Ezra and said, "I'm sorry, but no one believes us. I heard everything. Spencer pleading with him to live, him screaming at her. Why would we lie anyway? We've gotten to much attention. We just. We just… Ugh."

He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes. What I saw… It made me shiver. Not with cold, or disgust. But… I don't how to put it. It was like lust. But, something deeper. Something way deeper.

"Hey, I know, you guys don't want attention. But there's something you should know." He said.

"What?" I whispered. Did he know something? Was it bad?

"I believe you." He whispered, and then kissed me again. Electricity shooting through my body.

My phone rang and I was forced to pull back. Arg. Then I checked it and got scared. It was A. I opened it.

_I see you and Lover boy here have made up. Keep in mind that nothing is EVER okay. Not with me watching_

_-A_

_**An hour later…**_

**-Spencer-**

My phone buzzed and I realized I had to go see Melissa. We didn't get along, but se was my sister and I wanted to see how she was doing… And how her baby was doing too.

"I have to go. I need to see Melissa and check on her. I'm sorry. But I'll probably bother you again. My family hates me now. I can tell." I sighed. It was true. If Ian went missing. To them, it would be my fault.

"Hey, they can't hate you, you're there family. If you need to stay somewhere else, knock on my window, anytime. And we'll go. Okay?" he said. I nodded. I was unable to speak. No one cared about me this much expect for the girls. And… I cared about him that much. Maybe even more. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. That electricity spread throughout me. We parted at the same time. I smiled and he grinned.

He then said goodbye and left. I leaned against the kitchen counter. Than my phone rang. I froze and check the screen. A.

I tried to keep my face calm as I read it.

_Happy endings make me sick, bitch. Just remember there's a reason I kept you alive. Go find out. Kisses_

_-A_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Okay, this one, I worked on for two hours after I released my first one because you guys were awesome! =) Enjoy!**

**-Spencer-**

I rubbed Melissa's hand soothingly as the doctor came in. She was sound asleep and didn't know I was here, but I wanted to be with her. As I sat examining the fascinating history of medicine booklet on the table a thought flashed through my head. What if she thought I had crashed the car on purpose? No she wouldn't. She couldn't. Yes, I didn't like – Him. But she knows I would never do that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the doctors rushing in. They started checking the baby, once again. I jumped to my feet as he took readings on all the machines.

"Will the baby be okay?" I asked. At first, I was kind of of unenthusiastic about this baby – Shocked actually. But I eventually came to realize this was my niece/nephew. I really hoped the baby was fine. Melissa was my sister and yes, sometimes was really mean to me, but I know how much this baby meant to her. So I had to care.

"We have just determined that… The baby will be fine." The doctor said with a smile on her face. Without relizing I was smiling too.

"Thank you!" I said. I was so happy for Melissa. She would love this.

"No problem, honey." She said, beaming and walked out of the room. Just as I saw my mom heading in.

Oh joy

It was different with my mother. She thought that _I _had caused Ian's disappearance. Yeah, they were calling it a "disappearance." She thought I had scared him off. She never stopped to think that maybe I might be telling the truth. I got up to leave, just as she walked in.

"Hello Spencer." She said stiffly as though I wasn't her daughter, but a rude obnoxious client, she had.

"Hello mother. I was just leaving." I stated and got up to leave. Just as I was about to exit the doorway Melissa spoke.

"Spencer, wait." She weakly asked from her bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want you to stay. Mom, lay off her." She commanded. Melissa on my side? She must not know about Ian yet.

My mother seemed speechless. She was debating whether to listen to her angel child or fight me, the demon one.

She signed and motioned for me to come back in. I sat by Melissa again and smiled.

"I have good news." I told Melissa. Her face perked up.

"What?" she asked hopefully.

"Your baby is going to be okay?" I told her. Her face lit up. Then mom decided to interfere.

"Spencer, you should probably leave now, seeing as your friends are expecting you." She stated coldly. My friends weren't expecting me. She was just uncomfortable with me in the same room as her.

"Yeah, bye." I said to both. Melissa waved goodbye. My mother just occupied my space. Why was Melissa being so nice? It didn't make sense. She probably didn't know about Ian, yet. Then all hell would break lose.

I started walking to my car. I got in and pushed the key into the ignition.

It wasn't long until the tears started falling.

**-Aria-**

I cuddling with Ezra and we were watching my favorite show. I was giggling because he kept failing to guess my favorite character.

"Is it her." He asked, pointing to the girl who was my least favorite.

"No." I said giggling into his chest.

"Her?"

"No." I said once again, I was still giggling. He kept failing.

"Him?" he asked, with an eyebrow raise.

"No and Mr. Fitz you know I only have eyes for you." I said.

He kissed the top of my head "And I for you."

We watched the show some more before some reality show rolled onto the screen. We channel surfed some more before getting up and relizeing we were hungry. We ransacked the kitchen until we realized we'd found nothing. I threw him a look. I was sure there had been something,_ yesterday. _

"What can I say? I eat when I'm sad." He joked and pulled me into a kiss.

"I'll get takeout." I said, on reflex I grabbed my keys, but he placed his hand on mine and looked me in the eye in a way that took my breath away.

"No, lets go out." He said and I remember: He no longer thought at Rosewood Day. Wow, I am stupid.

"Yes, lets." I said linking my fingers through his, smiling at him the entire time.

**-Toby-**

"Toby! I need help with something!" Jenna called from the other room. I walked into the room. She was reaching for her phone. She clearly could get it, but just wanted to annoy me.

I reached for it and grabbed it easily. I was about to give it to her, when I realized the surface seemed really familiar. I looked down and realized it was my phone. Now, Jenna couldn't see, but she clearly had hers with her. I could see the outline in her pocket.

"What do you want with my phone?" I asked.

"That's yours? Oh. I guess I forgot mine was in my pocket. My bad." Jenna said. It wasn't her bad. She knew she had hers with her. She just wanted to spy on me… Or jeopardize my relationship with Spencer. Either one.

I knew I had to act like it _was _her bad. Otherwise she'd make up some story and tell my parents about how I yelled at her for no reason.

"Its fine." I said, walking out of the room. My phone rand just as I stepped out. I prayed it was Spencer, but when I looked down I saw the name Courtney and felt disappointed.

'Hello, "I said into the phone

"Hello cousin."

**-Ezra-**

It felt so good, to be eating at a McDonalds out in the open with Aria.

It wasn't the classiest of places, but it didn't matter. We were together and now out relationship was legal. I watched as she ate her burger.

She seemed just as happy and that made me happier.

When we finally finished she wrapped her arms around me in the parking lot and said "Where to?'

"I was thinking we'd catch a movie…" I replied with a grin planted on my face.

"Lets go then." She said. We walked to my car and I held the door open for her.

"After you." I said. She said her thanks and stepped inside.

I have never been so happy.

**-Toby-**

"Courtney, you actually got a job?" I asked incredulously. Courtney was my older cousin and mentor… Mentor for nothing, but she was there when I needed her.

"Yup. I actually put in the _effort _to get one and you haven't heard the best one." Her voice said on the phone.

"What?"

"I'm coming to Rosewood or at least near it for it." She announced.

"Courtney, that's awesome!" I said excitedly.

She sighed and said, "Who is she?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know everything. Plus, you're not my _only _cousin. Also, I can tell by the faraway voice thing, you keep doing. Going to la-la land?" she teased.

"Okay, I'll tell you later, when you get here.' I said.

"When am I coming then?" she challenged.

"Tomorrow, you told over the phone." I said. Courtney had a tendency to be… Forgetful

"Oh yeah, tomorrow then, cousin. See you. And you _better _tell me about this girl." She ordered.

"Yes, Courtney. Well I have to go. Goodbye." I said.

"Bye, Toby." She said and then she hung up.

**-Spencer-**

I was eating takeout alone, when Toby called me.

"Hey." I said happily.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

'Eating takeout alone. Are you jealous of my mad social life?" I joked.

"You want company? I need to get out of this house." He said. He sounded aggravated.

"I'd love company… I'm just. So… scared." I explained.

"I'm coming." He said then hung up.

Then less than 5 minutes later, there was knock on my door. I opened it to find Toby standing on my porch. I opened the door and let him in.

"Hey, " I said and let him in. Once I had closed the door, he leaned down and kissed me. Once again, the electricity came.

"That was a nice way to say hello." I whispered and he smiled.

I led him into the kitchen and offered him some food. He rejected and looked at me like I was insane. I could tell he was angry, but he seemed calmer.

"Toby, I can tell you're angry. You don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk about it…" I asked and he nodded He seemed to watching me, waiting for something. I just sat and took a seat.

"So talk." I faintly said.

"Its just… Just… Jenna. She'd been snooping through my stuff. ALL DAY! I've even caught her, but I can't tell my parents because God knows they would NEVER believe me over precious little Jenna.' He said, his face was red with anger by the time he finished.

He then sat tense, as if waiting for me to hit him or something… I just looked at him and said, "If you have more, you can tell me. Go on."

"It's never been just that… It's just the way the look at me since the accident. Its like their CONVINCED I'm a monster. That I'm responsible. I didn't even do it! I've done things I regret. Lots of things, but I didn't do that.' He said. I reached and rubbed his arm soothingly. He didn't flinch at my touch, but actually relaxed a little bit. He looked at me sideways.

"I keep waiting for it." He whispered.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"You to go running to Jenna. Telling her what I said. Or one of your friends." He whispered.

"I'd **NEVER **do that. And if you every need to talk. I… I'm here." I said, looking him in the eye. He then leaned over and kissed me. Then started pouring it out… His abuse from Jenna. Everything except the part where she was seducing him. I could tell he didn't know how to say it.

I just sat there, rubbing his arm. Occasionally speaking. But mostly comforting. After a while he stopped.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually do. But, I have some good news." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My cousin, Courtney, is coming to visit, tomorrow. You'll like her. She's a lot like your friend… Hanna, right?" He asked.

"If she'd clever, witty and fun, she'd Hanna." I joked.

"I just don't feel like I can go back." He confessed.

"You can stay here." I blurted, before I realized, my parents weren't hear tonight. They were staying with Melissa.

"Are you sure? I mean your parents…"

"Are staying with Melissa. Your free to stay here." I said looking away.

'You look away, every time your parents come up.' He observed.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"It's the same as what you said. You can talk to me if you need anyone. Like I said… I'm here for you… And with you…" he said. Then he kissed me.

"Thanks." I breathed.

He smiled, then my phone rand. I checked the number. It was Emily. He walked away, so I could have my space and I told him to turn on the T.V.

Then my phones screen changed.

_1 New Message_

_Remember my last message, I suggest you start looking. And fast. You never know when the truth right under your nose, darling. -A_

**-Aria-**

I was at home after my day with Ezra, as my phone rang. Must be Hanna, Emily or Spencer. I pulled over to the side and checked it.

A

_Wonder why I kept Spencer alive? Go meet with your buddies and find out… Before it's to late. –A_

**I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't put Hanna and Emily in this one. Its just I didn't know where to put them. Promise they'll be in my next one. Please review so I know what to improve and stuff. (Don't be afraid to compliment me XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Okay, so I wanna thank you all for the reviews! I had actually had a pretty good day that day (First, time in a while) and it just brightened up my day TONS! By the way, I had a dream and it had a really good fan fiction of Ezria. SO I might put a new story up soon. There was something else I waned to say. I'll try to update every three days. If I don't, I'm probably just busy or something. Oh and before I start I just want to thank my friend (I don't want to put her name on her, but I'll just call her Gibby). She puts up with my Pretty Little Liars craziness (-cough- obsession) Thank you, Gibby! So… yeah! Here we go!**

**-Aria-**

My first thought when I woke up was: .ever. For once Ezra and I had been able to… Go out. Litterly like outside! Then the A message popped into my head. Ugh. NO! I wouldn't let it get me off my high. Not now. I hopped out of bed and walked into a silent house. Something was off. Way of… Then it hit me.

Mom wasn't here, for the first time in a while.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" I asked. He didn't look… Happy. He looked agonized.

"What? Aria, no everything's fine." He answered from the kitchen sink. I knew he was lying. I could tell by the way his voice shook. Mike was glaring at me over his cereal. Oh no. He and mom were having problems… Again.

"Dad, clearly something's up? What is it?" I asked, sensitively. I had to tread carefully around this subject.

"Aria, we need to talk to you privately." My mom called from the doorway, answering from him. So they weren't having problems. _I _had upset them.

"Sure mom." I said as innocently as I could. I walked past her into my room. They followed. Since the living room was right next to the kitchen, I didn't understand the effort. Not like it would keep Mike from eavesdropping.

As soon as we shut the door behind me in my room, my mom burst into tears. One thought kept running through my head: _They knew. _

"Aria, yesterday your mother saw you… Kissing someone at a McDonalds. We've gotten concerned. You won't tell us who he is? We don't know him. We don't know what your even _doing _with him! We've gotten concerned, but we just want to know, who he is. If we know him. That's all." My dad said. Oh my God, she saw me kissing Ezra. Thankfully, she hadn't seen _him. _

I planned to lie. I planned to tell them, that wasn't me. That was some look-a-like, but then I remembered Ezra wasn't my teacher anymore. Would I rather lie and have them figure it out on their own? They'd be even _angrier_ if that happened. What if I could, for once? For just this _once _tell the truth. But shouldn't Ezra know when and if I tell them?

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay? I promise. Now guys, I have some extra homework I need to do, okay? Bye." I said. They believed me and walked out the door. I could hear them whispering about me. I knew what I had to do. I fished through my stuff until I found my phone. 1 New Message. I groaned. I knew it was A.

_Thinking of telling mommy and daddy about your little boyfriend? I'll tell you a little something, I told Hanna already. Telling the truth got me where I am today. Dead. –A_

**-Spencer-**

I woke up on the sofa wrapped around in Toby's arms. We'd both fallen asleep while watching T.V. For a moment, I forgot everything. I forgot A, I forgot Alison, and I forgot Melissa and Ian and everything! Then I remembered, as much as I wanted to, I had to get up. I looked at Toby, he was still asleep. He looked so… Peaceful. Happy, even. I smiled and got up.

After, a couple minutes of stupidly standing up, I realized I was hungry. I walked over to the kitchen and started pouring cold milk into a bowl. I put it into the microwave as usual. Then I heard Toby get up.

"In here." I called out, knowing he would wonder where I was.

"Where's here, exactly?" he asked, looking around for a moment.

"Kitchen." Behind you." I called. He seemed tense, but as he saw me he relaxed. He seemed excited his cousin was coming today and I was pretty sure, him and his cousin were close.

"Good Morning." He said taking another box of cereal. I turned around and stopped him before he did a single thing.

"Toby, its fine. I can make you breakfast. Okay? I mean I kind of want to thank you." I said. He looked at me funny.

"Why?" He seemed really puzzled. I could tell by the way his eyebrows bent together.

"You're the first one who's every really asked me about me and my family. My friends… They all figured it out after a while. You noticed right away." I explained.

He smiled than asked, "Will I ever be the first to hear about it?" Once again it shocked me. No one had ever really _asked _about my family. My friends acknowledge it as a no-no topic.

"If you ever have the time. 16 years of purgatory is pretty hard to put into words." I sighed. Then held up two cereal boxes "Sweet Lemon Strawberry Cereal or Sweeten Raspberry's? In my opions there both pretty bad, but if you plug your nose and force it down its not so bad… Kind of." I explaine.. He kissed me. It felt like you know, lightning had just shot through me. But this felt… Good. More than good. It felt awesome.

We ate out cereal talking about random things when he realized he had to leave or Jenna would get suspicious he'd ran away. Since she gave away his location last time.

"Bye." I'd said as he was leaving. I was a little bummed. He was one of the four few people that actually understood me- Him, and the Girls.

I think he could tell by the way he looked at me. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. When we pulled away (Sadly, I might add/), he smiled and said "Look out your window at noon. There will be something on it. But, noon and only noon. Don't go in until noon." He said bye and left then. Yes, the request was pretty strange, but I trust Toby and he probably asked me this for a reason. Then it hit me. _I trust Toby. _How long had it been since I would fully trust anyone? Yes, I couldn't tell him about A, but I would in a heartbeat if I wasn't afraid of him getting hurt. I trusted someone.

How long had it been since I could think that?

**-Aria-**

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I sat at Hanna's kitchen table joking around while we discussed the A message.

"Okay, what does A want now? I mean we know who killed Alison, but what the hell is it? I mean, not like Ian had much of a life." Hanna said. Spencer kept anxiously checking the clock. I was pretty sure everyone had noticed. Hanna even raised her eyebrows suggestively. We didn't need the hint. We knew it was Toby. He'd been driving her insane.

"Okay, Spencer when are you going to tell us?' Hanna asked. Spencer seemed to snap out of her thoughts when she turned to face us.

She said in the surprised- Spencer tone 'Tell you what?"

"Toby?" Emily asked.

"Um… How'd you know?" she asked intrigued. Spencer was good at keeping secrets, but we were her best friends. She couldn't do anything about us.

"Spencer, we've known you since forever. It obvious your crazy about him. Not to mention, you have seemed more la-di-da lately. Plus his name is kind of in your phone. Which we've noticed is popping up A LOT more lately." I answered. Everyone agreed. She sighed and put her head on the table.

"Is it really that obvious?" Spencer asked.

"Staring you at the face obvious. Its been making me sick." Hanna teased. We all laughed.

Spencer stammered then blushed a bright bright red. We all laughed. She mumbled something like about how it wasn't her fault… Which of course made us laugh even harder.

Then it got serious again. Guys, what am I supposed to do with Ezra? I mean, A seems to know everything. But, what can I do? Its not simple." I asked. They already knew the whole situation. They debated for a minute, but Spencer was the first to speak.

"I think… You should tell your parents. I mean, it's totally legal now. I would know." She replied softly than grinned a devilish grin. "And in twenty years, at your wedding, I can go up there and say I was the first to tell you to tell your parents." I playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

The rest of the girls agreed. We laughed and joked around some more. Spencer, of course kept looking at the clock.

"What is it, Spencer. You haven't stopped looking at the clock since you got here." Emily said.

"Sorry, I'm just… Elated. Happy. Anxious to see him. I don't know how to put it into words. Just… Just…" Spencer tried to explain, but failed. I knew how she felt. I couldn't put into words, my own feelings about Ezra. Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but then all of our phones rand. We froze. A.

_Fine. Don't believe me. But don't come crying to me when lover boy gets seriously hurt –A_

"No." I whispered. "I'm not telling now." I decided in a whisper.

The girls where to scared to do anything, but nod. It was unsettling.

**-Toby-**

I checked the clock again. 11:56. Perfect. I ran outside and climbed up to Spencer's bedroom window. I placed the blue box on her windowsill and climbed back down. I hid behind a bush as a car rolled in. Spencer. Perfect.

**-Spencer- **

I practically ran into my room that day. Noon had rolled around. And I was following Toby's strange request. I had no doubt it would be great. He just… Knew me. Better than I knew myself.

As I ran in, I spotted on my windowsill a beautiful blue satin covered box. I opened the window and picked it up. It felt a little heavy, but a precious. I opened the lid carefully. Inside was beautiful heart-shaped locket. It was the on you saw in the movies. You know, that opened up? It was silver and had gold inside of it outlining it.

I opened the locket and piece of paper fluttered out. It was Toby's writing. I could tell.

_I realized this morning as I was leaving, we've never actually had a real public date. Tonight 7 p.m.? If you come wear something formal. It's pretty fancy._

I giggled at his choice of words. Then peered outside. I could see him hiding behind the bushes. He didn't know I could see him until I grabbed my phone and texted _I see you and it's a yes. I will come. See you then. –Spencer _

He grabbed his phone and looked at the message he looked up at me and smiled. I waved goodbye and basically ran out of the house to my car. I had to check on Melissa. My mom would probably be gone by now. Getting breakfast. I'd only come back for Toby.

As I was running outside he stepped out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a kiss and I melted into his arms. Once again, why he did it was perplexing. But random, which is why I felt the need to ask…

"What'd ya do that?" I sighed as we pulled away.

"Because you're the first one that said yes."

**-Ezra-**

It was around 3 p.m. when Byron Montgomery came raging through my apartment. At first there was a little knock, then it got more urgent. A pounding by the time I reached the door. I knew it wasn't Aria, she wouldn't pound like this. Plus she had a key. She could just let herself in if it was important.

When I let her in he stormed through. I closed the door, just before he started saying something.

"Your dating my daughter, aren't you?" He asked quietly. It wasn't a scream, it wasn't a shout. He wasn't even cussing.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself before I said, "Yes, I am."

"I'm not staying for long, but I just want to say Aria didn't tell me. I… I did some snooping through her stuff and your number was there. Your email. And I just… I just knew. You should know, I'm not angry. I'm… Surprised. Defiantly surprised, but she'd happy with you and… What kind of father would I be if I jeopardized that?" She said. Then turned, but just before he left he turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"I have one thing to ask of you. Just one."

"What would that be?"

"Don't break her heart."

_Two hours later…_

**-Aria-**

I arrived at Ezra's around 5 p.m. I knocked, because despite having a key, I had no intention of being rude. After he didn't answer, I knocked again. After he didn't answer, I unlocked the door. Stumbling in, I found him sound asleep on the couch. I was tiptoeing back out when he seemed to wake up.

"Aria? Hold on…" He started to say.

"Sorry, I'm not some stalker girlfriend or anything like that, its just after you didn't answer, I kind of got worried because I texted you I was coming. Yes, I didn't know if you got it, but I just assumed…" I was rambling again, but he shut me up by kissing me.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"I have news." He said.

I shut the door and sat on his couch. Then asked, "What is it?"

"Your dad, kind of of found out about us. He came up here and talked to me, but he's not angry or anything." Ezra said. A huge smile illuminated my face. I expected my dad to be angry. More than angry. Livid, maybe.

"That's great!" I said jumping up and into his arms. He embraced me, but being stronger picked me up.

"Anyways, there's an old movie marathon going on somewhere around here. Want to go?" He asked. I knew he loved old movies. It made me happy just to see him. He looked like a joyful little boy, I couldn't say no.

"Sure, but before we go, I kind of of want to do something." I confessed.

"What's that?"

"Take a second picture as a couple."

**-Spencer-**

As I walked into Melissa's room, I heard her humming to herself. I didn't want to disturb her, but this was the only time I could get to see her.

"Hello, Melissa." I said in my state of bliss. She looked up at me and I expected hatred, resentment even hostility. But I just saw happiness.

"Spencer! Hello. Sit down, please. Your not a stranger." She said. Okay, nice Melissa was a little weird. What did she want from me? She never acted like this unless I had something she wanted.

"Okay, Melissa? What is it? Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"It's a long story, Spencer, but… I… I realized you were right about… Ian." She whispered. She knew he killed Alison! When?

"How? W… When?" I breathed.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise. But you were just trying to protect me and I blindly ignored it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about mom. I'm sorry about calling you sick. I'm just so sorry." She sobbed. Oh great. Now I'd ruined her mood. I walked over and hugged her. She seemed to feel a little better.

As we pulled away I announced "I've actually got a date tonight." Her eyes seemed to go a _little _wider after I said that.

"With Toby? Look at that blush! It is with Toby! Okay, well it's a shame I'm not being discharged today otherwise I'd help you. Now is it formal or non-formal?" She asked, grabbing a magazine. Melissa hadn't been this nice to me in… Well, forever.

"Formal." I answered. She looked me over for a moment, and then it was like a light went off her head.

"Spencer, in the attic, there's a box tittles Melissa's Stuff from High School. Open it. On the top with is a green dress. It'll be bright, but worn down with age. Put it in the wash. You wear that tonight, with your green purse. The one with the beads that make it hang off the side?" She ordered. I nodded.

"Great. Wear it. Apply your usually makeup just lighter on the lips. Okay, now go! Before mom comes back." She ordered I knew I should probably listen to her.

"Oh and Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Your welcome."

_2 Hours Later…_

**-Toby-**

Around seven, I came to her house. I checked the time. 6:55. I stood there nervously waiting. Courtney told me, if I showed up to early, it would ruin everything. 5 minutes before wasn't to early right? I mean, I don't want to do anything wrong-

I was jerked out of my thought by the door opening. Inside there stood Spencer. She looked… Amazing. Beautiful. Spectacular. She was wearing a green dress. The tone fit her skin beautifully. Her makeup was pretty. Her lips were light pink and her eyes darker. But the thing that I really loved was that she was wearing the necklace… The one I gave her. She was clutching a same-color green purse. She looked…

"Wow." I said, stunned.

"What, I didn't do something wrong. Did I?" she asked. I had a sense no one had said wow to her for a while… Maybe not at all.

"No. N… No. Its perfect." I said offering her my hand.

She smiled and took my hand. We walked over to my house.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked. Then I pointed her to a silver car. It gleamed in the light. I could feel her surprise.

"Wow. You really went all out for this." She said as I held open the car door for her.

"You have no idea." I told her. She sat inside and I watched as she relaxed. It felt so perfect- as it always did with her.

**Okay, so I'm going to end it here. I really hoped you liked this one! I mean, I was rushed and all, but I tried to make it really good. I know its not as good and I PROMISE there will be more Ezria. (Way more Ezria) in the next chapter. The next one will be way, way more awesome! I promise! I already have an idea in my head and by the way: Review! Tell me what you want to see and I'll try to put it in there! Okay, I'll shut up now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! As soon as I read them, I went straight to my word processor thing… With a little picture on how this Ch. will go. So I went to YouTube (Yes, my social life is that dead.) and listened to a couple awesome songs. So now thanks to my favorite band and you guys (Cause when you guys comment it lifts up my sprits.) I HAVE INSPIRATION! Okay so I will shut up now (if that is possible) and let you read. (Oh and this starts right where the last Ch. Ended)**

**-Spencer-**

I was a little anxious while Toby started driving. I didn't want to make a mistake. While, I was anxiously playing with my fingers, he saw me and reached over. He then placed his soothing hands over mine.

"Its fine. You look…" I could see him struggling for words. Bad? Horrible? Worse than horrible? Then he said the word that shocked me. "Perfect." I smiled a smile and then he focused on driving. I mean, Toby had his license and all, but… I don't know how long it had been since he'd last driven a car.

"So when will I get to meet you cousin?" I asked.

"When she has the time to come down. She couldn't come to my house to day because she was busy with work. She's an actress." He explained. Wow. An actress!

"Whoa. I mean, I don't know a lot about acting, but something tells me it takes a lot of effort to like, stick with it. What does she do?" I asked.

"It does. She barely has time for herself, but she's pretty good. She sticks with theater acting and only theater acting. She got so mad, once when I suggested she go into movie acting." He chuckled. I smiled, it was obvious he loved his cousin.

"So where are you taking me, exactly?" I asked. It wasn't that If felt unsafe with Toby. In fact, I've felt safer with him than I have with anyone in a long time. I just wanted to know where I was going.

He grinned one of those grins that made me put down my defense mechanism and melt into my seat.

"You'll see." He answered, mysteriously.

**-Aria-**

Ezra and I lay on his couch and started watching even more T.V. Ezra might've or might've not fallen asleep while the T.V was playing some show. I wouldn't know, I was to busy concentrating on the fact Ezra was so close. I snuggled closer into him. Sleep was starting to take over me…. And it was only around 7. I know, I'm such a weakling. It was only when I was shutting my eyes that my phone rang.

Instantly, fear started running through my blood. The terror woke my up. It was like I knew it was A. Would A always ruin these rare perfect moments? Would A always be manipulating us? I guess the most important question is: _Would A ever stop watching us?_ I didn't want to think about the answer to that question. My hand shoke as I picked up my phone. Unidentified Number. It was A.

_Better get home soon, Aria. Daddy dearest may have been forgiving when he found out, but something tells me mommy won't be so forgiving. Don't forget, it may be legal, but that doesn't mean mommy has to like it… And let you live in her house. If you don't leave lover-boy and get to your house in 30 minutes, we will find out. Kisses –A_

No. If I knew mom, I knew she wouldn't be so forgiving. She'd accuse Ezra of… Well, I had no idea what! All I knew was that it wouldn't be good. I scribbled down a note for Ezra saying Mom wants me home, yada, yada, yada… It might've looked calm, but it was not at all.

I hated A for ruining a perfect moment. I could've lain with Ezra next to him all night, but nooo! A just had to ruin it. I kept thinking this the entire time, I checked the time, when I was about halfway. 23 minutes. I pressed on the pedal. The saw the one thing that killed my hopes. Traffic. Ugh. My phone chimed, again. Please don't let it be, A. Please.

_Stuck in traffic? You better hope there's another route, wouldn't want mommy to kick you out, would you? –A_

I groaned. Of course, A would send me into traffic. Why didn't I take another road? I drove for another five minutes before I came to a clearing. I then put the car there and turned myself around. Then, I started speeding down the lane. I got to another road and checked the time, 15 minutes. The car turned down another lane. It was dark and scary, but I didn't regret it. I didn't want my parents to somehow break Ezra and I up. Suddenly a knock sounded from the back of my car. I locked the car doors, always, but did it again. I looked back.

No one was there.

My phone chimed again. This time, I was _sure _it was A. A was messing with me… again.

_You aren't getting scared, are you? Just remember, next time you even THINK about telling your parents about your little boyfriend, it'll be him in the car. Except, I won't leave him unharmed. I'm not telling your mother, anything. Run back to your little boyfriend, Aria. But just remember, next time, I won't be so forgiving. –A_

**-Ezra-**

I woke up and felt something was wrong. Then I realized what it was.

Aria wasn't here.

Frantically, I jumped up and looked for something. A note. Anything. I don't know why, but I had this weird sense she wasn't okay. That she was in danger. Finally, I found it. She left me a note.

_Ezra,_

_I'll be back soon. My mom called me on the phone and said she needed me to come over and fast. I might or might not come back. _

_Love you,_

_Aria_

So that's where she was. Although, I couldn't shake this feeling that wasn't the case. Somehow that it was written in panic. I paced back and forth and couldn't help, but glancing at the clock. When it changed, I snapped. I grabbed my phone and called her. It was ringing. Ringing. Finally, she picked up.

"Hello." She whispered. She sounded scared. I was just glad she was okay.

"Aria? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y… Yes. I'm coming back, my mom just called me saying I wouldn't need to come." She answered. She was okay. That calmed my nerves.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you then." I answered and hung up. However, I couldn't shake the feeling, that wasn't the case.

**-Spencer-**

When Toby finally pulled up, I realized what his whole plan was.

"You're taking me to a play?" I asked. I was surprised. I had always wanted to go and see a play, but I hadn't told him that. Had he somehow known?

"Yes. Why is something wrong? We can go…" He started, but I cut him off.

"N…No. It's just… Never mind. Its perfect." I reassured. I grabbed his hand and we walked in.

We walked in and Toby had already gotten tickets. We took out seats and my head was still reeling. How had he known? It was like he could read my mind.

"Okay. I give up. How did you know?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"Know what?" he asked.

"That I'd always wanted to go to one of these things. Did I tell you that?" I asked. Honestly, that was one of those things I never really had told anyone. No one had ever guessed.

"No you didn't tell me that. I knew that you probably wanted to because… Well, I know you and I just got this feeling. This hunch, you know." He explained. I smiled.

"Yes, I know." I told him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then the lights dimmed and the play started. When the first actress walked onto the stage he leaned towards me.

"The one sitting in the middle is Courtney. She gave me the tickets to take you here, when I asked her." He explained. So that was his cousin. She had long curly black hair with light blond highlights mirroring her face. Her eyes were brown. She was really pretty and an extremely good actress.

The entire play was about an orphan that's the spawn of a werewolf. Except her mother was a vampire. It was pretty good actually. When intermission came on, Toby told me to come with him. I got up and followed him, but he pulled me next to him and grabbed my hand. He led me to Courtney's dressing room. He knocked and she pulled it open.

It's a different thing to see and actress doing her job on stage, but to see her in person. Her face lit up with a smile as soon as she saw Toby and she looked even happier when she saw me. She was older us obviously, but she could've passed for 16 or 17 any day.

"Toby! I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Courtney. It's nice to see you too. And this is Spencer." He said, motioning to me. I smiled and said hello. She gave Toby a look I'd give Aria, Hanna and Emily multiple times… And they had given me. _So this is them? _

"Intermission ends in ten minutes, why don't you come in?" She welcomed us in. I stepped inside. The dressing room was spacious. There was a couch pushed against the back wall. A mirror and chair against the first wall. There was a rack with costumes on in the far right. A coffee table was placed in front of the couch. On it was an empty can of Diet coke. I sat on the couch with Toby.

"So tell me what do you think of the play. Personally, I think that the writer is going through a vampire phase. But its pretty interesting. Not hating on anything." She joked. I smiled. She _was _a lot like Hanna.

I smiled and said, "It's a really interesting play. I like it."

"I know! At first, when I ran across it, I thought, pssss another vampire play, but then I read it and was like hmm interesting. Haha. What do you think of it, Toby?" She asked.

"I like it." He said, quietly. His eyes kept flickering between us, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Well, sorry, but I've got to jet off. The play's director wants us to be at the stage in 2 minutes." She said. We said out goodbyes and stepped out. Toby wound his fingers through mine and we rushed back to our seats.

I don't know when, but after that I got tired. I had a habit of stiffening up when I got tired. The only time I ever didn't stiffen up was with the girls. But I felt comfortable with Toby and without knowing it, my head placed itself on his shoulder. And for once, just for one single solitary moment, everything felt perfect. The whole world didn't exist, just the two of us. He was my everything and my all. He _became _my world. I don't know, but he's… Something. Not like anyone else. Not at all.

**-Aria-**

Shakingly, I opened the door to Ezra's apartment. He was pacing when I got there. He instantly turned when I opened the door.

"Aria, what happened?" He asked, urgently while rushing over to me. I shut the door behind me and took a step forward. Could he see how scared I was? He stopped when I snapped my head up.

"What's wrong? Who… Who did this to you?" He asked, concerned. I could only manage one faint little whisper of a letter that terrified me. A little letter to some, but a psychotic stalker made to make my life hell.

"A"

Then everything went black.

**-Ezra-**

Aria sank to the ground. I immediately kneeled next to her and put my arm around her back.

"Aria? Aria? Aria?" I asked. I turned her over. Her eyes were closed. The look of sheer terror was off her face. She looked so… Peaceful. Thankfully, she was breathing. Did her parents know she wasn't staying at their house tonight? She'd never mentioned it, but she talked like it.

Honestly, I didn't know what to do. She was passed out on my floor and I didn't know if her parents knew where she was. Should I use her phone? Or would she get angry? I was still debating when her eyes opened.

"Aria, Thank God. What happened, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded quietly. My arm was still wrapped around her back. I searched her eyes for a bit, trying to see if there was anything else.

"Come on, sit down." I told her. She got up and walked to the couch. I was still worried and curious. Who was A? What did she mean when she said that?

"I'm fine, Ezra. I was just a little… Shaken. As I… I was driving back someone knocked on my cars back window. When I looked back no on was there. I just got a little chicken." She admitted. I lowered my lips to hers.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I was sure something happened." I said. She smiled and nodded. At least, she was okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her.

**-Toby-**

When the show ended Spencer's head was still on my shoulder. Except now she was asleep. At first, I'd been aware of her head, there, on my shoulder so close, that I had tensed up. It wasn't until she whispered for me to relax, that I did. I realized she was asleep.

I lifted her head gently off my shoulder and she looked… So peaceful, that it was hard to wake her. So I waited until everyone cleared out, so no one would get suspicious and carried her out to my car. It wasn't until we were at her house that I even thought about waking her up.

"Spencer? Spencer?" I said, gently shaking her. Her eyes snapped opened and ere full of panic. Once, her gaze settle on me, it seemed that she relaxed.

"Toby! Damn, I feel asleep, didn't I?" She exclaimed, groggily. She tried to get up, but sat back down.

"Take it easy, Spencer." I warned, I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Sorry." She apologized and blushed.

I saw her probably thinking about what a klutz she was and leaned over and kissed her.

"Your perfect." I whispered.

**-Spencer-**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. Ugh. Monday. School. I didn't want to deal with the looks, the other students would be sure to give us. I'm pretty sure Aria, Emily or Hanna didn't either. But I forced myself up. If I didn't deal with it now, when was I going to deal with it?

Although as I remembered last night with Toby, I smiled. He got through being accused of murdering Alison. So I could get through this.

I kept thinking about it, as I got dressed. How was Toby able to know me so well? I mean, I'd known the girls for years and they knew me just as well as Toby. And I'd started talking to Toby and getting to know him for well… a couple of weeks.

Since, Melissa wasn't coming home till late tonight the house was still empty. I grabbed an energy bar and headed out the door. Toby was working on his bike. I waved to him on my way to the car. He smiled a smile that mad my heart whirl and waved back. When did I turn into such a romantic? He looked at me like, I was spectacular. I didn't know how. I mean I was just wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and purse full of books. I smiled back and got in the car. As I was driving towards the school, my phone chimed. It was Aria. I pulled over and checked it.

_Meet me at my locker at school with all the other girls. S.O.S_

**-Aria-**

Hanna was the first to show up.

"What is it?" She asked

"Wait, until the others show up. A…A was… I don't know how to put it, but messing around with me is a nice way to put it." I answered. I'd given the thing a lot of thought, but A was getting increasingly… Dangerous? Evil? Psychotic? Yeah, psychotic is a nice way to put it.

"Ok. So what did you do this weekend? Another romantic getaway at Resort a La Fitz?" Hanna joked with a smile. I just threw her a look. Which you know, made her laugh really hard.

We just started talking about stuff. Basically, how unfair it was we had so much homework over the weekend. I mean, what do they think we _do _over the weekend? Study? We were deep into the conversation, when I froze. There was a tall figure over standing behind Hanna. She just kept standing there, joking and smiling. Should I tell her? Or would it crush her? She looked she happy, but I couldn't stop myself before I said it. Before I realized it, the name had already been spoken… and could never be taken back.

"Caleb?"

**I am ****SO ****sorry it took me so long to put Caleb in. It will all make sense why he took so long to show up in the next Ch. I promise! (I feel like I always promise something right here. Haha) Please review and tell me if there's anything wrong! Thanks!**

**P.S Also next Ch. I promise Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily will start unraveling why A saved Spencer. Okay I'll shut up now and let you go. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I mean, really. I get so happy when I see someone is reading my story, other than my teachers and friends, I can't help, but be kind of gushy. Ok I'll stop the closeness thing now and I just want to thank one of my favorite bans, for coming up with the song **_**"Again" **_**I know how an awesome, dramatic Ch. Because they published that song. Ok, I will try to shut up now. (Where is the duct tape, because its obvious I can't be quiet on me own!) Ok, here we go!**

**-Aria-**

I was about to clamp my hand over my mouth when his name escaped my lips. Hanna's face started agony and… Something else. I couldn't quite make it out. Hanna raised her eyebrows and turned.

There behind her, stood a very agonized looking Caleb. Lucas was trudging behind him.

"You deserve the truth, Hanna. I'll tell you later." Lucas said before stepping away.

"What?" Hanna asked in a sharp tone to Caleb. You could easily tell she was annoyed.

"Listen, just hear me out for one minute." Caleb begged, stepping forward. I felt like a third wheel.

"Oh shoot! I left my… Phone in my car. I'll be right back." I said, I turned to go, but Hanna turned and grabbed my hand. Her eyes were begging me to stay.

I couldn't say no. If Hanna needed support, I might as well be there.

"Actually, its right here." I said and pretended to be texting, even though Hanna knew I was very well listening.

"Fine, you have ONE minute. Tick Tock." Hanna said, sternly.

"Okay, here I go. I'm sorry about what I did. I lied to Jenna when she asked about you, you should know that. You already know, I gave her fake records about your phone. I'm sorry, okay. And I stopped even reporting to her when-" I heard him gulp.

"When what?" Hanna asked.

"I started falling in love with you."

I heard Hanna gasp and then decided to slip away. Before I felt. I gave Caleb the thumbs up sign.

"I'm going to go." I said, slipping away. Once I was far enough away, I turned and started speed walking. All while walking, I was praying that he wouldn't hurt Hanna again.

**-Spencer-**

When I finally arrived at school, I got those looks from everyone. The ones I expected. They all got dead silent, while I walked by. Luckily, Aria and Emily spotted me and hurried towards me. Each of them we're on one side of me, helping me throughout the crowd.

As soon as I was inside, I heard the crowd start talking again. Emily threw me a concerned look. Aria rubbed my shoulder soothingly. Only Hanna was missing.

"Where's Hanna?" I asked.

"Oh… Um. By the way guys. She may or may not be back together with Caleb." Aria said sheepishly.

"Okay… We'll um… Know about that later. Aria, you said you wanted to tell us something." Emily asked. I was hushed.

"I'll tell you at lunch… With Hanna. Its… It's a long story." Aria sighed. Suddenly, the bell rang. We all did a little jump, then started laughing.

"Come on, we better get to class." I reminded them. We all remembered we were in school and scrambled to class.

**-Ezra-**

I walked into my new classroom at Hollis. Each college students was eager to learn. The occasional rebel. Each of them expecting to make their big break after graduating. I shook my head as I remembered, what happened after I left college. It was an event that I would never take back, but something I never saw coming.

_Aria_

Instantly, I felt a pang of longing to see her. For one second, I had a small notion to go back and see her, but this was best for both of us. We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. It was better like this.

I took as deep breath and walked to the front of the classroom. Instantly, they all hushed. They were better behaved than Rosewood, that's for sure.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Fitz, your new teacher. Now, I don't know any of your names, so when I call your name please introduce yourself. I read all the names and was just about to begin, when the principal walked in, with two students.

One of the students was a girl; she had violent black hair with blond highlights and was chewing gum, clearly uninterested. The other student was a boy. He had short blond hair and looked more… Preppy. He was wearing suit pants, a formal top and tie. As apposed to the girl who was wearing, black ripped jeans, a tee shirt with a picture of a band, I'd heard of, but didn't know about at all and black sneakers. Total opposites.

"Ezra, so sorry to bother you, but we have a… unique case here." He explained.

"Courtney and Jonathan here are actors on tour. They need to pose as college students, so um… They have special permission to attend for 3 days" He explained and nodded.

"Yes, well. Come in, take a seat. First can you just tell me your names, first and last." I added, so they wouldn't think I was a total idiot and forgotten there names.

"I am Jonathan Barbac." He said, proudly with his head titled a _little _to high.

"I'm Courtney Cavanaugh and honestly don't care." She added, quietly. _Cavanaugh. _Wasn't that the last name of the guy Aria's friend Spencer was dating?

"I'm Mr. Fitz. Just take a seat… Anywhere." I said. Courtney took the farthest one while Jonathan took a seat in the first row. They obviously didn't like each other. They sneered when they even caught eye contact.

I took a deep breath and started teaching. Every time getting shocked when I turned around and Aria wasn't there.

**-Aria-**

Emily, Hanna and Spencer's faces were a mask of pure terror, surprise and rage as I told them about what A had done to me yesterday.

'What a bitch!" Emily exclaimed. I hated to say it, but I had to agree with her.

"I mean, A _is _evil… And a psycho… Not to mention all those other things that I probably should not say in public. But A has _never _done something that could potentially hurt you. The only question is why?" Hanna stated. She was right. A wouldn't go through all this trouble and effort just for no reason. We were all silent for a minute, and then of course Spencer came up with it.

"A…A doesn't like not having control." Spencer said so quietly, we could barely pick up. Suddenly, it began sinking in.

"Think about it… A has a big secret on all of us. Something we've done or secrets were keeping. A… A is scared of _losing _that secret. Losing that _power._" Spencer whispered.

"Your right." I realized. The… Fear factor was so high, I felt I had to break it.

"Hanna, what about that Caleb?" I joked, sipping my drink. We all burst into laughter as Hanna blushed.

"Aria, SHUT UP!" Hanna said, her face was as red as a rose. We all started laughing, but it was suddenly broken as all of our phones rang. We knew already, that it was A, prepared and ready to mess with us.

_That's right, darlings. I am AFRAID of having nothing on you. But keep in mind, if you have the slightest notion of telling anyone about me or exposing your secret. Well… Lets just say you'll end up exactly like me. That's right, dead. Kisses –A_

**-Spencer-**

Finally, that torture called school was over. It wasn't torture because of the schoolwork. No, it was torture because of the students. All day, little whispers surrounded around me. Each involving me and Alison or me and Toby. It was only then; I'd turn and glare at the whoever had said it. They shouldn't bring Toby into this. He's done nothing wrong here.

Just as I was lugging my little backpack out, I noticed someone behind me. I jumped and turned, but was relieved to see it was Toby.

"You scared me." I said, breathlessly.

He laughed a little then stepped closer and pulled me into an embrace, whispering "I really missed seeing you today." Into my hair.

I smiled and actually felt safe "I missed you too."

It was a perfect moment and unfortunately, all perfect moments had to be broken. This one was broken by Jenna calling out for Toby, he groaned.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." He said. I managed a faint bye. He looked at me than pressed his forehead against mine.

"You don't like goodbyes." It wasn't a question.

"They scare me. Last time, Alison said bye she ended up dead." I replied, shakily.

I knew he didn't like Alison and wished I could take it back. He'd probably pull away now, angry and storm off. I looked away, but he pulled my chin towards his. My eyes widened in surprise. When I looked up in his, I saw… I didn't know what I saw, but it was definatly not anger or rage.

Then he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me for a while. We only pulled away when we needed air. Then Jenna called for him again.

"You should know that when I say bye. I'll always come back." He promised. No one had ever said anything that reassuring to me, but my friends. It… It was an unfamiliar feeling. Being so close to someone and having them know exactly how you felt and what you needed. One had never really known.

"I really have to go now. I'll see you." He said, I waved my hand bye and he was off. Once again, I did a little jump when I was my mom in the house. I forgot to close the door.

"Mom, you scared…"

"Where you with that Toby kid?" She asked sharply. Not this again.

"Yes. I was. I don't see why you care, but I was." I answered, simply.

She walked towards me and said, "I thought I told you to _stay away_ from him."

"You can't control who I chose to talk to." I said, while she grabbed my arm.

"Oh yes, I can. And starting now you are _not _to talk to him."

"No. I will. I don't care what you think. We all do things we regret and he's had his fare share of his. Now let me go." I ordered. She bared her teeth.

"And you know what I regret?"

"What?"

"_Ever _having you." She hissed. I flinched as she raised her hand, as if to slap me, but than we heard a gasp and a sharp "Mom." Come from the door and turned our head to see Melissa.

"Spencer, go upstairs." Melissa commanded. I did as told and ran upstairs, masking my tears.

A couple minutes later, Melissa knocked on my door. She had just gotten back from the hospital and sat on my bed to console me.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly while I sobbed.

"Why? You didn't say it." I said.

"But I'm your big sister and I should be able to… To protect you from people like her. Truth is I can't." She said with her head bowed.

"Its fine, Melissa. We can't help who she is. Now can I ask you something." I said, rubbing her back.

"What?"

"How did you find out Ian killed Alison?" I asked.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked.

"Me and my friends." I replied.

"Call them, then. Tell them to come over. This… This might be important." Melissa said. I did as told.

In ten minutes everyone was over… Including Toby.

"This way." I told them. They all followed me into the barn. Melissa had dug out Ian's old laptop.

She handed it to me and I pressed the play button. Then placed it on the table. We were all on our knee, watching, waiting. Toby wound his hands through mine. Melissa noticed, I'm sure by the way she kept looking at us.

At first it was the same video we had all seen. Ian and Alison… Ian pushing Alison down… Then it changed. Alison stopped moving and Ian clicked the camera on pause. When it came back, Alison's dead eyes bore into the camera. Play had been pressed by mistake and we watched as Ian rolled her onto her back. I stifled a gasp, Toby rubbed my thumb soothingly.

He kneeled next to her, as if to check her heartbeat. He called out "Okay, she's dead." As if to someone, but no one was there… We thought.

We heard nothing, but Ian got up. It was either the person spoke softly or they were to far away to hear, we could only make out a couple things Ian said.

"Where's the money?"

"It'll cost extra to dispose of the body, okay and I need it _now._"

Then he said the thing that shocked us the most.

"I'll move onto Spencer and Aria next. Once I'm through with them I'll do Hanna and Emily. I can guarantee by the end of the week they'll all be dead." Ian called out into the darkness.

We all gasped. So Ian hadn't thought of this himself. He'd been _paid _to do it, but by someone who knew he wouldn't run off to the police about it. They were specifically targeting Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna and me. Why? And who would hate us that much that they'd want us dead? Who could be so evil? A instantly came to mind. Aria, Hanna, Emily and I looked at each other, each look saying the same thing. We need to find out who did this?

I felt Toby's thumb rubbing my hand. I hadn't realized, I'd gotten stiff. We looked at each other sideways. He smiled when I blushed at him catching me looking at him.

"I watched this the morning the car got crashed. I paused it here. There's more." Melissa confessed. I was about to say something when the Melissa pressed play. Ian's voice filled the room.

"If not… Well, then that means, something happened to me, okay?"

"I'll check," He said. He crossed to the camera and swore. Then clicked it off.

"He was targeting Aria, Hanna, Emily and I," I whispered. Aria, Hanna, Emily and I bowed our heads.

"And someone was paying him to do it." Toby stated. Then as expected Aria, Hanna, Emily and my phone rang. Melissa closed the video and handed me a flash drive. My shaking hands accepted it. But they weren't shaking just because of the video. They were shaking because of the message we've gotten.

_Who is the bitch that wants you dead? Well, that bitch might very well be someone you thought was harmless. People are angry, bitches. And a very evil person is angry with you. –A_

A couple minutes later we all filed out of the barn. As soon as everyone was gone, Toby pulled me into a hug, cradling me head. I hugged him back. I realized that it wasn't only scary to me to see that video… That Toby must be afraid too.

Then he whispered something against my head. I didn't quite catch it, but it sounded like "I will protect you."

**-Ezra-**

After an exhausting day at Hollis, I finally got to see Aria. I sighed and grabbed my phone, which was off all day and texted Aria.

I was surprised to see that she'd texted me first. There were about five. The first two, were common things to text someone, like what's up? Or missed you. Then the last three were more urgent. Her last one said:

_I need to talk to you. Remember my murdered friend, Alison? Well, we… We found something about it. I need to tell you. See you soon._

**-Aria-**

I was driving home when it occurred to me, I should probably tell Ezra about the video. Yes, he might tell the police, but would they honestly believe us? I drove into home and texted him that I was coming than put on a 4 way call –Me, Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"Guys, I'm telling him." I said before any of them could say anything. I expected arguments, but I only got Spencer's soft voice.

"Don't tell him about A. I mean, if you do… I don't even want to think about what A would do." Spencer said.

"I agree. But… Tell him about the video. He… He… He deserves to know about it." Emily said.

"Yes." Spencer and Hanna agreed.

"So now that I have your approval, I can tell him." I joked, even though I'd asked. I heard their laughs over the phone.

"Yes, Aria. Go tell him." Spencer said.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

When I got to my car, I took a deep breath and thought a quick "here goes nothing" and stepped in.

**-Ezra-**

She came pretty quickly and I was caught off- guard when she opened the door.

"Aria!" I exclaimed.

"You got my text right?" She asked, making sure, I had known she was coming. She nodded and sat down. Her face wore a serious expression. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"There's something I need to tell you."

**I'm going to leave it at that. Don't worry, Toby's cousin Courtney won't be like useless character. She's going to be **_**very **_**important in the story. Trust me. Okay, so I've already started brainstorming about the next one and its **_**very **_**dramatic and awesome. Hope you guys like this one, it's hard to update more often with that torture I have called school (Honestly, every time the math teachers says some of us need to work harder in class they always look at me! I wonder why. Not like I'm failing math or anything… She says with her eyes averted in a joking tone.-) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I can't even afford a cell phone, what makes you think I'm rich enough to own Pretty Little Liars?**

**I just want to thank all of you guys for the reviews! You guys are awesome! No joke. These next two chapters express something, a problem that really concerns me. It will kind of of be obvious when you get to the next chapter what the problem is. Or maybe you'll pick up on it now. Okay, all seriousness aside I must also thank my favorite bands, Evanescence, Flyleaf, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park and 3 Days Grace, because I have a couple awesome ideas by listening to them. Okay. So I'm going to fetch the duct tape I have and shut myself up now. Enjoy!**

**-Aria-**

The words sounded so serious. I wish I could say it wasn't for a serious purpose, but it is. Ezra's face froze. I crossed over and closed the door. Then walked to the couch where he was sitting and held his hand. He was so stiff, but as soon as I grabbed his hand he relaxed. I wished I could do the same.

"Aria, relax." Ezra said, as though he could hear what I was thinking. Instantly, I did. After a couple moments I settled into his toned chest.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked quietly after a couple moments. Than I remembered my purpose. I took a deep breath, than let it all spill out of me. Alison, Ian, the video- everything except A. He just sat there as I told him. His expression totally stoic. Only when I got to the part where I said Ian was getting paid to kill us did his expression change. '

"Aria, we have to go to the police with this! Someone out there wants you dead!" He exclaimed, I just shook my head.

"I can't." I replied simply. He would ask why. What would be my excuse why? _What to say, what to say…_

"Why?" He asked. If only I could tell him about A. But I couldn't risk his getting hurt.

"Um… Um… You know my friend, Spencer, right?" I asked, he nodded.

"S… Her family doesn't want bad publicity for her. Because if this p…p… person wants us dead. Don't they want us dead for a reason?" The last sentence came out as a whisper. He crossed over to me, finally calming down and embraced me. Holding me, like I might disappear any minute.

"Do you think its anyone?" He asked. I shook my head no, but then abruptly stopped. What if it was Jenna? She had a lot to hate on us for… But that impossible, she thought it was Toby. I realized how bad the thought had sounded in my head. I realized how bad it was overall. We couldn't escape it. That… That night was our fault. Not Toby's. Yet, we let him take the blame. We let him take the fall. And he knew. So could it be Toby? I couldn't tell this to Spencer, she'd freak out if she found out what I was thinking… But as much as she would hate it. She had to consider the possibility. _We _had to.

"No" I lied. It was better and safer if he didn't know the truth.

I felt hopelessly selfish and decide to change the subject "How was your first day at Hollis?' I asked turning around so that I could look at him.

He smiled "It was fine, but there was one thing wrong with it."

"What?"

"You weren't there."

**-Ezra-**

And just like that Aria started smiling. She snuggled into my chest and I held her for a while.

"Now tell me about your new English teacher." I asked. She laughed.

"Well, she's just a substitute. We're getting a new one next year." She got quiet then said "I miss seeing you there."

"So do I.'" I added. We sat there for a whole, but then she jumped up and cursed which made me lift an eyebrow.

"I have to go home. I was supposed to be there and hour ago! I'll see you later." She said.

Just before she left I called out "Aria! Wait." She turned and I kissed her. It felt electric. Once again, the feeling spread throughout me. When we pulled away, she smiled and said "See you later" then left.

**-Aria-**

My head was reeling from Ezra's kiss when my phone chimed. I groaned. It was probably A. Oh course I was right.

_Drive careful, Aria. I wonder what Mr. Lover boy would do if his underage girlfriend suddenly disappeared in a car wreck? Don't tell him anything… Or we'll find out. –A_

**-Spencer-**

When I got back into the house, I made sure to avoid my mother. I didn't want to deal with her sneering at me or making little comments. I was about to walk into my room when I heard arguing coming from my parents room.

I knew I probably shouldn't eavesdrop, but I crept closer. Hoping. Just hoping to hear something. They were arguing.

"Veronica, you can't keep doing this!" My father yelled.

"Yes, I can. That child is a disgrace to this house and NEEDS to be taught a lesson." My mother replied. Something told me, she was talking about me.

"That it. _Child_. Veronica. _Child. _She's not even eighteen! And you treat her like she's 30! And what this Melissa telling me you were about to hit her?" My dad accused. So they were talking about me.

My mother was quiet for a moment than said "Can we please talk about this later?"

"No we can't. I want to talk about this now." My father yelled.

"Okay, fine! I tried to hit her. My temper just got the best of me… And I just lost control. Okay? I'm sorry, but I did. But she needs discipline. And if she needs it by force, I will do it by force" My mother confessed. Suddenly, I had the urge to run.

"People like you make me sick." My father hissed. I tried not to gasp. It was getting harder to listen.

"And things like _her _make _me _sick." My mother said. That was it, I couldn't listen. I didn't care if they heard me or not, I just turned and rand. I was outside my house. I considered running further. Further- and farther away. But that would be letting her win.

So, I crossed over to the backyard. Went to a hedge where no one could see and sat down. I spent the next thirty minutes, basically sobbing my heart out. When I was sure I was alone, I felt a hand on my back. A strong, protective hand. Whose I instantly knew was Toby's.

"Spencer?" his soft voice asked. I nodded and he sat by me, playing with my hair.

"You missed the waterworks." I joked, but it came out wrong. Raspy, watery. It sounded bad. I could tell and I knew he could tell too.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked softly.

"Why are they so cruel to you?" Toby asked. I instantly knew he was talking about my family.

"I honestly don't know anymore." I sighed, leaning against his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

He cradled me against his chest for a minute. His arms to his side, then wrapped them around me. I instantly felt safe.

"You just relaxed. I felt it." He whispered.

I cracked a smile. Toby had this strange way of making me feel better.

"Yeah, I know." I softly answered. I looked up at him and my knees instantly turned to mush. He leaned down and kissed me.

It wasn't a crazy kiss. It was calm, like a tame ocean tide. But like the ocean tide, when you got really deep into it. It was so much more… Amazing. I mean, here I was with the guy I lo-

Loved? Did I love Toby Cavanaugh?

When we pulled away and I looked at him, I realized. I did. That for the first time in… Well, forever. I loved someone. And I didn't just love someone. I loved Toby Cavanaugh.

I love Toby Cavanaugh.

As I looked up at him, solemnly looking over his shoulder, I wondered should I tell him? Did he feel the same way? Just as I was freaking out with debating the decision, he turned around. I blushed; embarrassed he'd caught me watching him. He laughed at my blush and kissed the top of my head. I felt happy. I felt satisfied. I felt _whole. _And what was so special was… I had never felt whole before… And it felt good. It felt really good.

**-Toby-**

After a while, I had to leave Spencer there. Mostly because once again Jenna had called me, ruining a perfect moment. When I came back "home", she was livid.

"Why were you with her?' She asked sharply.

"None of your business." I mumbled. She took a step towards me, grabbed me by the shirt. She pulled me down to her height. I couldn't pull away. She'd make it into it being my fault.

"Listen, if you keep…"

"Jenna!" My cousin's voice called form the hall. Jenna and Courtney had been enemies since they had first met… When Jenna threw a bouquet of roses at Courtney. Jenna underestimated Courtney and well… Things got ugly fast. Jenna bared her teeth and barked out a sharp "what?"

Courtney stepped forward and said "Release Toby now."

Courtney sounded so venomous that even the toughest guy on earth would be afraid. Jenna was blind, but she wasn't stupid. She released her grip on my and walked towards Courtney, using her shoulder for support.

"Listen to me Jenna and listen closely. What your doing… This obsessiveness… It's getting old and fast. So I suggest you find someone new because Toby here clearly… Doesn't want you, okay? Its sick and I suggest you stop it. And now." Courtney said, sternly. Jenna stepped back, then raised her hand and slapped Courtney straight across the face.

Oh no. Now Courtney was mad.

"Now you listen to me, _bitch_. You have _no _business being here, so you can leave." Jenna hissed. Now I knew I needed to step in.

"Yes, she does have business here. She's my _older _cousin. Get it, _older. _She can tell us what to do and I agree with her. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I begged. Jenna smirked an evil grin. I knew I had done something bad. Jenna loved people at there mercy.

"Never." She said and stepped out of the kitchen. Courtney looked like she was seriously restraining her. I couldn't blame her. So was I.

"Now, I have another suggestion for you, Jenna. Yes you. Stop being a bitch." Courtney hissed.

Correction. Courtney wasn't mad. She was _pissed._

But luckily Courtney had said it just low enough that Jenna couldn't here. She looked up at me and sighed.

"How do you deal with that?" She asked. I shrugged. She shook her head and whispered, "I don't believe her. Basically raping you and now putting you through this?"

Courtney had caught Jenna… Err well. In her words "raping" me. It was back when Jenna had her sight. I remembered it clearly. It was a cool spring day and we were in my tree house. Courtney was actually looking for the garage and walked in on _that. _I froze while I flashed back to the conversation

"_Toby?" Her voice asked, high. I turned and sent a telepathic message for help. That's when she saw Jenna. That's when she lost it._

"_Jenna, what the hell are you doing?" She asked. Jenna stopped, giving me a chance to button up my shirt._

"_None of your business." Jenna sneered._

"_It clearly is. Toby is my freakin' cousin! And what you doing is just. So wrong" Courtney stated._

"_How would you know?" Jenna hissed._

"_I'm telling your parents right now. I'm sorry, but this is wrong. Its horribly wrong." Courtney said and was just about to turn around when Jenna caught her by the shoulder. She whispered something in Courtney's ear and Courtney froze. It took a lot to faze or scare Courtney. But in that moment Courtney looked terrified._

"_What did you tell her?' I demanded. _

"_Nothing you wouldn't know." Jenna said._

I fazed back to now. I remembered Courtney looking so terrified.

"Courtney, that night… The night you aught Jenna doing the thing with me. What did she say to you?' I asked. Courtney took a deep breath and replied.

"Nothing you wouldn't know."

**-Aria-**

The next day, Spencer, Hanna and I sat at out lunch table in school. All of us exhausted from yesterday. Mondays are horrible, but sometimes Tuesdays are _so _much worse. No joke.

"I'm exhausted." I complained at a lay my head and arms on the table.

"That's only because your little boyfriend isn't here." Hanna teased, sighing. I knew she was lost in dreams of Caleb. It was kind of obvious…

"Boyfriend?" My mom asked. She had walked by and heard everything. _Thanks, Hanna. _

"Its… It's a joke. By boyfriend she means… My phone." I lied. My mom saw me kissing someone at McDonalds. Its not like I was going to avoid telling her forever, you know? But I had to figure it out. What if A hurt Ezra if I told her? I didn't want to even think about it, much less risk it.

"Okay then." My mom said throwing me a look. She didn't buy it. Not for one second, we all knew that. Still, we all let out a sigh of relief when she left.

"That was close." I breathed.

"Yeah." Emily agreed.

We all expected Spencer to talk, but she was busy looking at her food. Defiantly lost in thought.

"Spencer, what is it? You've been kind of hazy all day." Hanna said.

Spencer sighed and said "Last night, my… my mom said she wished she'd never had me. She was about to slap me when Melissa butted in and saved the day." We all gasped, shocked.

"Spence, are you okay?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I… I'm fine." She answered. I was shocked Spencer's mom would even try to do this. Yes, we knew Spencer had problems at home, but Spencer's mom was refined. Almost against violence. No matter how bad the problems had been, we'd _never _expected her to hit Spencer.

"Spencer, if you ever need a place to stay you can just call me and be right over." I assured her. Hanna and Emily both agreed.

"Thanks guys." She sighed.

My phone chimed. I checked the screen. It was a text from Ezra. We all breathed a sigh of relief as we realized it wasn't A.

_Can you meet me at my apartment later? I really need to see you._

I replied with:

_Yeah, sure what time?_

Within seconds my phone rang again.

_5-7 fine for me. I can't wait to see you. I miss seeing your face everyday in class. I miss hearing your voice answering my questions. I love you._

I awed a great "Aww!" and the girls instantly looked over at the screen. I didn't get bothered by there snoopiness. It was natural. Not like I had done anything different with them

"Aria, you've forgotten to tell us…" Emily started.

"How's that Ezra in the bed?' Hanna interjected. They all burst into laughter at my red face. I threw a chip at Hanna and she scoffed. Which made me laugh.

It felt like one of those perfect, unforgettable moments with your friends. The ones you remember when your eighty- something and on your death bed. But those moments are the ones easily broken. All of our phones rang at the same time and we looked down at the screen.

_You seem to be forgetting, girls. I'm always watching. –A_

**-Ezra-**

It was passing periods between classes when I heard them.

I was taking out my lesson plan and I heard Courtney and Jonathan's voice flow out over the hallway. Them hissing at each other.

"What as I supposed to let them die?" Courtney asked. Let who die?

"No! But you didn't need to interfere!" Jonathan countered.

"Yes and you didn't need to be born. Guess, we don't all get what we want, do we?" She hissed. Despite, my instincts I crept closer

"Listen, you little…"

"You little what? If not for _my _interfering. Those girls that… Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna would be dead right now. Not to mention Toby. So excuse me for actually doing something, okay?" She said. Aria? Did she mean my Aria?

**I'm going to leave it at that. What does Courtney know about that night? Did she see who wants the girls dead? To find tune into another episode of… FORBIDDEN! Dun, da, da, dum. Haha. Okay, well I have to go now. I need to go and finish that torture the teachers like to call homework (I personally prefer to call it "Pointless Crap.") Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top REVIEW! I AM MENTALLY WILLING YOU TO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON. (-IN CREPPY VOICE- I THINK I SPELLED CREPPY WRONG) DO IT! DO IT! PRESS REVIEW MWAHHAHA. **

**(Okay, I'll shut up now)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**First I just want to thank you all for the reviews! I was so happy after reading them. So I rushed and got this done really quickly. Sorry if it sucks. So yeah… I really hope you like this chapter. It's jam-packed with drama and all that good stuff. Here we go!**

**-Ezra-**

If I was smart, I would've ignored this and not gotten involved, but once they mentioned Aria. I knew I needed to listen. This might have to do with who wants Aria…dead. I pressed against the wall and crept closer.

Jonathan was quiet and Courtney continued to talk again. She said "What about the Alison, huh? The only reason she's _alive_ is because I was there too! Okay?"

Alison? I knew Aria had a murdered friend Alison, but _alive_? That's impossible, her body was found months ago. There's no way she still alive.

"Lets not talk about this here, okay? Later." Jonathan said, I heard his footsteps pound and Courtney walked off.

What were they talking about? I had vaguely heard of Alison. I suspected Aria didn't like to talk about her and what had happened. But the way the talked it… It was like Alison_ was _alive and there wasn't a body. That there wasn't a funeral. That she was still _here. _

I shrugged it off as the first student walked in. I'd think about it later. With Aria.

**-Spencer-**

As I climbed up the steps to my house, I yawned a little. School today had been _extremely _tiring. What was all this complaining about Monday? Clearly, the person who started that _never _thought about Tuesdays.

My hands fumbled with the keys and eventually I dropped them. As I grunted to pick them up, I noticed someone watching me. A little glimpse of an eye. The weird thing was it was coming _from _Toby's house and I was sure it wasn't Toby. I mean, did Toby seem like the controlling type?

I shook my head and got in already. I stumbled into an empty room and climbed upstairs into my room, but just as I was about to come in, I stopped. I heard my name called from downstairs and turned.

When I got down, I was a bit shocked. My refined, sophisticated mother was _drunk. _

And night hadn't even fallen.

"Spencer, get down here right now." She slurred, sloppily. I did as told and stood right in front of her.

"Why did you do it, huh?" My mom said stepping closer. She looked scary in this light, so I took a step back towards the doors. Toward the front door.

"Why'd you kill Ian? He was perfect." She slurred even more. Than she did the surprising thing. She stepped forwards and… And…

Pushed me.

"Mom!" Melissa's shocked voice came from behind my mother. She walked in just as mom was pushing me. I had fallen on the ground by the door.

"Oh save it." My mother slurred. I crawled back when she turned towards me.

"Oh afraid now, are you?" She said, raising her hand and slapping me across the face. Melissa stepped in now, holding her hand above her head.

"Mom stop." Melissa cried. My mom shook her head no and pulled me up. Then she pushed me outside and onto the patio. That's when I fell on my head…

And everything went black.

**-Toby-**

"Toby!" Courtney's frantic voice called from the hallways. I rushed over.

"What is it?" I asked and Courtney pointed a shaking finger at Spencer's house. I followed her finger and what I saw shocked me.

Spencer lie on the ground, with her mother above her. Melissa was trying to hold back her mother, who was trying to… Trying to.

_Hit _Spencer.

"Go, help her. Go _now." _Courtney commanded, as if I wasn't already pulling my jacket on. I nodded and ran over to Spencer's house.

When I got there, Melissa was desperately trying to wake up, Spencer, but it was no use. Spencer was lost in her dreams. Melissa breathed a sigh of relief when she saw me there.

"Listen, Toby. I don't know if you saw, but my mother… She… She started _hitting _Spencer. I couldn't stop her and she pushed Spencer so hard, she ended up knocked out. My mother is terribly, wrongly drunk. It's not safe for her here, okay? I can't protect her." Melissa sobbed. I nodded and kneeled down next to Spencer.

"I don't know you. But… Spencer does and it seems as if she trusts you. So please. I know I've treated you horrible over the years. But please for Spencer, take her somewhere safe to spend the night. Please. For Spencer." She asked me. How could I say no?

"I will. But where?" I asked her.

"Hers eighty bucks. Take her to a hotel, but her food. Just please keep her safe." She asked, handing over a roll of bills. I took it.

"Thank you." She whispered before walking away and into the barn. I stuffed the bills in my pocket and scooped up Spencer's limp body in my arms.

**-Spencer-**

When I woke up, it took me a while to realize I wasn't in my room.

The side of my face _hurt _and if possible the back of my head hurt _more. _I grunted when I opened my eyes, then it all came flooding back.

I didn't want to cry, I was in too much pain to cry at all. Instead, I sat up fast blinking, wondering where I was. It finally came to me when my brain started waking up.

It was the hotel room, Toby had stayed at before.

Then that left one question for me, _how the hell did I get here? _I winced, as the throbbing in the back of my head got worse. I tried to get up, but nearly fell in my efforts. Just before I hit ground I felt familiar strong arms wrap around me, catching me before I hit ground.

"Careful." The strong steady voice said. When I turned, I realized I was right, it was Toby. I rubbed my head groggily.

"Do I have one bitch of a headache." I said. Toby chuckled and pulled me up.

"I'm guessing your hungry. Your sister gave me eighty dollars. It was pretty cheap to get into here. So I went and got bread, yogurt and chips. It was honestly all I could buy." He explained. I nodded like an idiot through the whole thing.

"Its fine. Ill just take chips." I said walking towards the table, slowly. Toby watched me the entire time.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I weakly nodded.

"You don't seem like it. Come on, I'll take a look at it. I've gotten hurt millions of times. " He said.

"Go ahead." I answered simply, walking over to him. He parted my hair and gasped.

"You have a bad bruise on the back of your head. Its purple-ish." He breathed.

I winced as he touched it out of habit. Truth is, his touch bring more relief to my bruise than any ice pack ever could.

"There's a scratch across your cheek, but its already fading." He said. I turned my head to him. We were so close in that moment. His eyes lingered on my lips and mine on his. I was already pulling in.

When we kissed, it felt so… So real. So good. So _healthy. _It was a shock it felt so good, that I gasped against his lips and we pulled apart, our forehead pressed together. And for the first time in a while, I smiled.

I wouldn't be surprised if all my injuries healed right there and then.

**-Aria-**

When I arrived at Ezra's apartment he wasn't there yet. Of course, I expected that. So I plunked down into his couch. Just as I sat down the door swung open and Ezra walked in.

"Hey." He said softly, then grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Hey." I whispered back when we pulled away. Then walked to his kitchen area.

"Okay, so its either takeout or this cheap shrimp I bought on my way over here." I said. He smiled, but something was bothering him. I could tell.

I sighed and said, "Okay, I can't take it. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." He said. Clearly, lying.

"You do know you're a terrible liar, right?" I asked.

"Am I that bad?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, waiting. He sighed.

" I have these two students Jonathan and Courtney. I… I overheard them talking about your friends and you and they said something weird…" He said.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Something about how you guys wouldn't be alive if she hadn't butted in." His head snapped up. "I am SO stupid! She has something to do with the video, right? That night."

"Yes. It probably does." I answered.

"Did you guys watch the whole video?" He asked. Then it occurred to me, we actually hadn't. There was more.

"No. I think there's ten more minutes left on that tape." I answered.

"Then go and watch it." He said.

"Later." I answered simply.

"What? Why, later?" He asked, really puzzled. He really didn't know did he?

"That tape isn't nearly as important as you are." I answered.

He stood there shocked. I'm guessing he'd never knew how much he meant to me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He responded. He kissed me. It felt, so good. Electricity shot through my body. If I was tired before, I was fully awake now.

"Come on, let's go. I hear there's any excellent place near here." I said pulling him out the door with me.

Before we left he turned to me and said, "You know what weird?"

"What?" I asked. I assumed this was about the conversation between his students he overheard.

"The way they spoke… It was like Alison was alive, not dead." He said. Alison alive? That's impossible! We watched that tape, we saw her dead. There's no way Alison's… alive!

"_You didn't watch all of it did you?" _The small voice in the back of my head said. We'll as annoying as that voice could be, it was right. We hadn't watched the whole tape. As slim as the chance could be Alison might be, just might be alive.

"Come on. Lets go." I said, intertwining my hands with his. When we got to the place, my phone rang. When Ezra ordering for us I checked it.

_Bruised and Beaten. Why don't you call your little friend Spencer? That's exactly what she is. –A_

**-Spencer-**

While, I was eating my phone started ringing. Toby had gone out to tell his parents he wouldn't be home tonight, Despite my efforts to tell him, I'd be fine by myself he still felt the need to stay with me. It felt… nice. To have for once someone actually worry about me other than my friends.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Aria's frantic voice said.

"Um… Define okay?" I asked. I wasn't okay psychically. I was okay emotionally… Kind of.

"Psychically. I got a text from A saying you were bruised and beaten." Aria explained.

"Um… Aria. When I got my mom… Sh… She was drunk and reckless, so she started beating me." My voice faltered on beating.

"Spence, are you okay? Oh my gosh. I'll come over as soon as possible. How are you? Do you need medical care…"

"Aria, I'm fine. Don't worry. What happened was … Urm. Melissa was trying to stop her when Toby came out. I think he saw me being pushed or whatever. Melissa told him to take me away and gave him some money. So I'm kind of at a hotel right now. Not home. But I'm _fine, _Aria." I reassured. I heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"I hate to say bye, but I really do have to go. Do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Call the other girls. I get the sense the also got that text message." Aria said.

"Sure. If you have to go I really shouldn't be holding you on the line. Go and be with your little boyfriend?" I joked.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Aria, I've known you for a while. You sound love-struck whenever you're with him. Now go. Bye." I said.

"Bye. And you go be with yours." Aria said. I blushed bright red, while she hung up. I quickly called the other girls to tell them I'm okay. Aria was right they _had _gotten the exact same message as Aria. I finished calling them right as Toby walked in.

"Talking about me?" He joked. I smiled.

"I was just telling the girls I'm okay… Melissa called them and told them about… the beating. Aria freaked. Called me. Saw I was alive and made me call the other girls who were doing the same thing." I explained.

He smiled and I sighed, "You don't have to do this you know."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Stay here with me. You can go. I'll be fine here." I said, looking away. It was late already, around 8. Sunset was covering the skies with its beautiful colors.

He took my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"Spencer, I _have _to. I couldn't ever _live _with myself if I left you here. Alone and wounded. And… I love you." He proclaimed. I sat there and kissed him.

"I love you too." I said when we finally pulled away. He smiled and held two bags.

"Which will it be? McDonalds or Burger King?" He asked. I laughed. In the midst of all this chaos and turmoil… He was the only thing that could make me laugh.

**Okay, so I realize I didn't put a lot of Ezria into this, but I promise the next one will have WAY WAY WAY more Ezria. Its just I kind of wanted to get more Spoby into this and the next one will be full of drama and the mystery thing. Ha-ha. Now before, I grab the duct tape and shut myself up I just want to point out child abuse is like an issue that really worries me. I hate it, and I'm not trying to spam or anything, I just wanted to put it in her because my friends were joking around about it and I just want to show that it can ruin a child's life. Okay, so I'll go grab the duct tape now. I hope you liked it and once again, thanks for all the reviews! Oh and by the way please review! (That was an awkward sentence.) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think a part Goth, path emo, part insane and obsessive teenager is rich enough to own Pretty Little Liars? In my dreams.**

**Okay so after reading all the reviews I kind of died and went to Heaven. So this chapter has a lot more to do with the mystery thing. So yeah… Here we go!**

**-Toby-**

Spencer ate hastily. I could tell she was feeling better. She'd stopped feeling the back of her head so much. She looked fine psychically, but I could tell on the inside what her mom did was killing her inside. I could tell by the way her eyes flickered, like she was deciding something. I almost wanted to charge to her house and… I don't know what. I guess I wanted to… protect her.

I didn't know what this was. I suppose it was love. This constant feeling of warmth, happiness and wholeness. As I watched her, I realized I wanted to protect her. I wanted to shield her from the cruel aspects of the world. But the feeling most foreign to me was not wanting to leave her. Not wanting her to leave me. When I reached for her hand and she looked up at me, I realized maybe… just maybe she felt the same.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, I guess." She said looking away. I could see this was killing her on the inside.

"Are you sure?" I asked, seeing right through her façade.

She sighed and answered, "I honestly don't know. I mean, I should be sobbing uncontrollable wondering how she could ever do this to me, right? But strangely… I think I always knew in the back of head it would happen. And maybe that's why I'm not crying. I think I just… knew." Her voice faltered on the end. I pulled her into a hug.

"I still feel… betrayed. I don't know, actually. Like I knew one day she'd do this, but I never expected she would actually do it, you know? How could she go about hitting her daughter?" She mumbled.

"Its just shocking." I said. She nodded against my chest.

**-Aria-**

Once we were done with dinner we arrived back at Ezra's apartment. I sighed happily against his chest on his couch.

"Tis has to be one of the best days of mu life." I mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"I know." He said. It was nice and calm and felt great, right now. It was so… So peaceful. Like nothing could ruin it.

I knew I probably needed to start heading home around now… But I just couldn't. However when my eyes floated to the clock, I jumped a little bit.

"I need to go! It's so late my parents are probably freaking out." I said, scoping up my jacket. Just as I picked it up, my phone rang, it was from Emily.

_Ur parents called, they don't know where u r. should I cover 4 u or r u heading home?_

I pondered this for a minute; I could stay with Ezra or with my parents.

"Are you sure you can't stay?' He asked.

"Actually, I might. Are you willing to deal with annoying little me for a night?" I joked.

"I think I can." He replied, kissing me. So I texted Emily back with:

_Can you over for me, please? I'll be at school tomorrow. Promise. Thanks. _

"Well, you're stuck with me for the night." I said, looking up at him.

"I'm glad." He replied, kissing me. My phone rang again and I checked the screen. Once again, it was from Emily.

_No problem. By the way, I alerted your parents, Hanna and Spencer. So expect some sarcastic text from Hanna within minutes. Bye!_

I laughed, if I knew Hanna, it wouldn't be long for her to text me. I was right while Ezra was getting ready for bed, my phone rang again.

_I'm sensing you'll need a change of clothes in the morning, so I'll have some in the girl bathroom at school for you… Unless he rips them off. Have fun. _

Tomorrow, I was going to kill her for that little text. (Not latterly) But I got distracted when Ezra came up behind me and started kissing me. I eventually dropped my phone onto the table… or floor. I don't know, my brain stopped working then. And for that one short little moment- I knew what perfection felt like.

**-Spencer-**

When I woke up, I was curled into Toby's chest and his arms were wrapped securely around me. I opened my eyes to the dim light of the hotel room. It took a while, but my eyes finally adjusted and I remembered all about yesterday.

I wasn't going to school today, Melissa had called me last night and told me I couldn't. Around ten she was going to come here and take me to the doctors. I assumed Toby had told her about my bruise, because she had sounded frantic over the phone.

While I was debating this I looked at Toby. He looked so… relaxed. I didn't want to get up in fear that I would wake him. I didn't want to get up. Period. But still I grunted and carefully got up.

I walked over to the small table Toby had put the food on. I was still in the same clothes as yesterday. My phone chimed with the ringtone that alerts me I had a text. When I checked it, I saw it was Hanna. I groaned. I was going to get some joke about the fact Toby and I had slept in the same bed, wasn't I?

_Crazy night, huh Spencer? Maybe even a little wild at some points, eh? _

I groaned and responded with:

_Ha-ha. Hilarious, Hanna. Can you tell me what I missed in school?_

Hanna texted back in a second with:

_You want more? I guess so, but I am __not __giving you your homework. I am relieving you that burden for the day. I mean your going to be pretty busy I'm guessing. See you. _

I laughed as I read it. Only Hanna, only Hanna…I texted back a goodbye and grabbed some yogurt, just as Toby got up. I sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, scratching at his head.

"I was hoping not to have waken you." I admitted.

"I would have waken anyways." He said, holding my hand. Yet while grabbing yogurt.

"Are you going to school, today?" He asked, once we had sat down on the bed.

"Melissa doesn't want me to… And honestly I don't think I can." I said, staring out the window

"Why?" He asked, caressing my hand with his fingers. He was leaning towards me and it was like a gravitational pull… I found myself being pulled towards him.

"Well… I've never told this to anyone, so you have to promise not to tell." I whispered.

"I promise." He said. Our faces were close now.

"Sometimes, I'll look at my friends –Aria, Hanna or Emily. Sometimes just people I've never really talked to and I'll think 'They must have an easier home life then me,' or sometimes ever 'I bet they don't have to deal with a mother that hates them.'" I said looking away. Our foreheads were pressed against each other now.

"Spencer, do you honestly do that?" He asked.

"Yes. Remember when I told you, you were my safe place to land?" I asked, he nodded. "Well, I meant it." I said. When I looked back, his eyes bore into mine. I saw… I didn't know _what _I saw or how to even describe what I saw, but it was warm and comforting. I couldn't help it. I pulled in.

When we kissed, I felt… Alive, more alive then ever. My wounds didn't exist. My family didn't exist. _A _didn't exist. Like always, with him my worried shrank to nothing and I relaxed into his arms. When we pulled away… The high from the kiss was still there, lingering. And then after a while the high left and I was brought back to earth. Back to reality. But none of that would matter, because he was here, on earth, on Cloud Nine, with me.

I smiled against his lips and in took some air. He smiled back at me, then glanced at the clock and groaned.

"I need to go, I'm late already." He said, picking up his stuff. I rushed to up to help him, but he told me to sit. That I should be resting. I ignored it and helped him. When he was ready, I stood by the door saying bye.

"I hate to leave you here, but if I don't go there will be trouble." He said. I could already tell he was debating whether to stay or go.

"Toby: If its going to cause you trouble. Go. I'll be fine on my own. Melissa's taking me to the doctor at ten. I'll be okay." I assured.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I answered.

He was about to say bye, but then lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. I honestly think I _may _have thrown myself into it a _little _too much. He put his hands on my shoulders and had to pull me down.

"I love you. Bye." He said.

"I love you too." I said, and he turned to leave. I shut the door and turned, definatly love struck.

**-Ezra-**

When Courtney and Jonathan walked in I jumped up a little. I knew they had known something about who wanted Aria dead, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. I walked to the front of the class and started teaching.

Since, I'd started teaching them I'd noticed that even if they didn't already hate each other, they'd be fast enemies anyways. Courtney was a troublemaker. A rebel, definatly. Everyday, she walked in with a leather jacket, some shirt and ripped jeans. She rode a motorcycle and the only reason I knew what because she hung around until the teachers left with her friends. She made comments during the class and was… Difficult. But nice to be around.

Jonathan was definatly, preppy. He wore shirts with ties and plain blue jeans everyday to class. He raised his hand to answer the questions and got every single one right. So far, he'd be the ideal student, but… Something was off… It was like he was hiding something. Courtney sometimes acted the same way. I didn't know whether it had something to do with Aria, but I was determined to find out.

"Ok class. Since I'm the new teacher I'm going to do the dorky let-get-to-know-you routine." They all groaned. I couldn't blame them. I had hated it as a kid.

"You're going to write about an memory. It could be good or bad. But what's different here is that it doesn't need to be _your _memory. It could be something you heard about or saw. I don't need to read these. You get the points by showing me that you wrote. However you get ten extra credit points if I get to read it. I'm not trying to be snoopy here. I just want to get to know you guys a little better.

If all went as planned Courtney or Jonathan (Probably Jonathan) would hand there's in for the extra credit. Ten extra credits is a lot of extra credit points. So I told them it was due at the end of the period. Then I sat down and planned out what we'd do tomorrow.

All I could do know was wait.

**-Aria-**

That morning after I'd driven back from Ezra's I met up with Hanna in the bathroom. She was smirking, holding up jeans, a yellow and white striped sweater and small yellow heals. It was the only thing in her closet that was my size.

So when I got out and met up with Emily before the first class something was off. You know missing. Then I realized what it was.

Spencer wasn't here.

It took all four of us being here for it to feel whole and suddenly we had a taste of what it would be like if A hadn't saved Spencer's life that other night. Horrible.

"So, Aria fun time last night?" Hanna teased. Hanna and Emily burst into laughter, as my face got red again.

"I'm going to kill you for that comment and the comment last night." I grumbled. That just made Hanna and Emily laugh harder. Our phone rang while they were laughing. We all checked it. Of course, it was from A.

First thing in the message was a video of Ezra; making me gasp and Emily rub my shoulder soothingly… As well as Hanna. In the video he was saying 'Ten extra credit to anyone who lets me read it.' Then the message below it said

_Ten extra credits to anyone who can find me the bitch that wants to you dead. I've got a couple bones to pick with her too. Kisses. –A_

"So that's why A saved Spencer because she needed all of us to find her." Hanna realized. Our phones rang again. Of course, it was A

_Listen, liars. I didn't have to save Spencer –It would be harder to find the bitch, true. But Spencer didn't have to live. If you don't find her I'll make sure that next time I'll just watch you die. –A_

Our shaking hands dropped the phones into out bags. So that's what A saved Spencer for. But how? We needed the flash drive that had the video to find out.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but then the bell rang for first period and I was off.

**-Ezra-**

I looked up when Courtney walked up and handed in her paper. I smiled and waited. I couldn't read it right there and then. Then one by one each one handed there's in. It was agony, not being able to read it, but finally I was alone and after I told the last class what to do, I picked up Courtney's.

_My Last Breath's_

_By Courtney Cavanaugh_

"_Come closer." He whispered. His whisper was so alluring. So soothing, that even though I knew not to I stepped forward. His arms closed around me and I closed my eyes tightly. This was it. I was gone. I in took my last breath and waiting. Then, like I had expected, I was being shoved into the ground. _

_I gasped, as my lungs started not being able to project the air. I griped the ground. Harder and harder until I had dug handfuls of dirt out. _

_Please, please, please I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to turn sixteen with my friends. I wanted to get married, to have children. Anything, but dying. _

_After minutes of lying motionless on the ground, I heard a girl cry out a sharp 'hey' and step into the clearing. He turned with the person who wanted me dead. She tugged me up. I was unable to move, being in so much pain. _

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_Away from you." The girl answered, helping me walk. Suddenly, he tugged her back and shoved her against a tree. She punched hi, took me and ran._

_I got to a safe house and she gave me food and treated my wounds. And that was the place; I In took my last breaths…_

_And died._

I had no doubt that this was about Alison. But it was weird. When I had overheard it was like she was sure Alison was alive, but now she was denying it. She had a secret… One that I needed to find out.

**Okay so I'm going to end it there. I know this chapter wasn't all lover-dovey and all, but I promise the next one will be! This one is way devoted to the mystery and all… But there will be more Ezria and Spoby moments in the next one. I promise! Okay, well I blabbed a lot she my brother is kind of spinning me around and duct taping my mouth shut. So before I go, please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I have nothing clever to say here so, I'm just going to simply write I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ok so once again I'm starting this by thanking you all for all the reviews! They lifted my sprits. And I'll try to update every other day, but it'll take three days at the most. If not, school is just taking its toll on me. Besides, I hardly ever take more than three days to update. Okay so I'll be quiet. (FAIL) And let you read!**

**-Aria-**

Hanna, Emily and I were at lunch, halfway through the day when Hanna had one of her rare moments. She jumped half into the air and we all turned to look at her.

"Guys, remember Ali's old vase she made a year ago?" Hanna asked. How could I forget? The vase was just a mystery.

"_What are you going to use it for?" I asked Ali as she carried her thin vase. It was thin and rectangular. There was just enough space inside to hold papers. The assignment was we had to create something we would use. I had created a curvy formal one. I made it so it could hold flowers… for my mom._

"_What are you going to use yours for?" She countered._

"_Flowers for my mom. Now don't avoid the question. What are you using your for?" I asked._

"_Its going to hold secret's" She said, proudly walking out with it. _

"Yes, do you remember what she was going to use it for?" I asked.

"She told us it was to hold secrets. We all thought she was kidding, but… What if that's _what _she used it for, really?" Emily said.

"We need to get that vase." I announced.

"But guys how?" Hanna asked, good question. One we needed an answer to.

We all lifted our heads at the same time and with a smile said "Spencer will know."

**-Spencer-**

Finally, I was at the doctors getting checked out. Toby sat by me, soothingly rubbing my hand. Melissa wasn't here, she just dropped Toby and I off. Toby had insisted on coming. Even though I told him, if he was busy he didn't have to come. He'd just assured me he wasn't and in the end I let come. Besides, even though I didn't let it on, I wanted him here.

"Alright, Ms. Hastings. What is the problem?" The doctor, a bald man wearing glasses said.

"I… I have a bruise on the back of my head and I just want it to be checked out." I said. I didn't need to tell him how I got the bruise, did I?

"Alright, it doesn't seems there's any sufficient drama, but I just want to check for a concussion." He said, he started rattling off a list of symptoms. I answered no to every one of them except for intense pain. He checked on me and then left to go consult with his nurses. Once he left, I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"I think. Mainly, I'm just wondering how I'm supposed to go home tonight." I confessed.

"Then don't." He said, and then it hit me. Did I have to? My mother hadn't even called to check up on me! I could surely stay another night.

"I am so stupid. I never even considered that." I joked, pulling my phone out. It had buzzed earlier.

_Figured something about Alison and who could possibly want us dead. Txt us l8r. Lunch is ova. Love ya. –Hanna_

I showed the message to Toby. He seemed curious about it as well. Actually, he seemed more concerned. He didn't want me hurt… and I didn't want him hurt either. He was my everything.

Finally, the doctor came back. He told me everything was fine with me and that Toby and I could go. Toby seemed more relieved then I about it. Before we left A had ruin the moment.

_Fine? Everything's not fine, darling Spencer, far from it. You should know, shouldn't you? –A_

**-Aria-**

After school finished Hanna, Emily and I decided to visit Spencer. She had told us where she was staying so we went to visit. We didn't know the room number, but Melissa told us when we saw her by the hotel. She also gave us the key. So we unlocked it.

"Knock, knock." Emily said, walking in. I swear, Spencer jumped a mile into the air, she was so shocked.

"Guys, you scared me." She said, clutching at her chest.

"Obviously." Hanna stated, walking in and sitting on the bed. I followed and sat next to her.

At first Spencer's back was to us, but when she turned we gasped. There was a raw, red scratch across her cheek, she smiled at our reactions and said, "Pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Spencer, she did this to you?" I asked, shocked.

"Guys, lets not go through this right now." Spencer said. We all agreed, but we had all known Spencer for years. And… If I knew Spencer, I knew she was feeling a little sorry for herself. Face it, Spencer was strong, b… but this could crack anyone. I tugged on her arm.

"C'mon, were not letting you sit here feeling sorry for yourself alone." I said.

"We brought comedies, junk food galore and a lifetimes collection of magazines." Emily said as Hanna laid it all on the bed, sitting next to Spencer.

"Guys, I know not everyone's sight is very sharp, but there's not really a T.V here.' Spencer pointed out.

"Oh. We know. That's why we brought, get ready for it, your laptop!" I said, waving it in the air. Spencer gaped.

"How'd you get that?" She asked.

"Oh, Melissa told us to get it for you." Emily said, putting a disc in.

"Well, thanks guys." She said as we started watching some really bad comedies. Occasionally laughing at the stunts pulled.

"So what I miss in school today?" She asked.

"Oh. A Mr. Noel Kahn happened to get into a fight with his little followers, today.' I said, opening at bag of popcorn we'd brought with us.

"Surprise, surprise." Spencer said, sarcastically. We laughed a little and continued watching until we decided to tell her about what we knew.

"So, we are supposed to somehow, get into Alison's room. Get her vase. Pour out of it stuff until we find something interesting that might now even be there?" Spencer asked.

"Exactly." Hanna answered.

"But… How?" Emily asked.

"Good question." I said, just as Toby walked in. All of us turned out heads at the same times. All it took was one look and we knew we'd just like seen the light. Hanna, Emily and I smiled dangerously.

"Hello Toby." I said.

**-Spencer-**

It took me a second to realize what was going on. Anyone else would have though they were all crazy. (Which in a way they were) But I knew _exactly _what was going through there minds.

"No. No and _no. _Guys, its way to dangerous. What if he gets caught?" I said, jumping up.

"Who gets caught?" Toby asked, confused. We all ignored him/

"Spencer, how else are we supposed to do this?" Aria asked.

"Some other way, okay? It's just… too dangerous. Okay? No way. I'll go in, okay?" I said.

"What's to dangerous?" Toby asked.

"Come on, Spencer. You're already under enough suspicion. If you get caught, that's it. Plus no offence, but you kind of suck at climbing." Hanna said. All the girls agreed. Toby just looked confused.

"Guys, what is going on?" Toby asked.

We all explained what we thought to Toby. He stood by me the entire time. I paced a little, trying to figure it out. It was like a complicated math problem. What + what = Getting Alison's vase? But I couldn't figure this out.

"I'll do it." Toby said. I stopped pacing.

"You can't, what if you get caught?" I asked. He smiled.

"Then I won't"

A couple hours later we were all outside Alison's old house. Yes, another family did live here now, but Alison's old stuff was in their basement. Toby held my hand as we walked. I was so nervous for him. I think he knew. He was rubbing my hand, whispering, "It's going to be okay." In my ear. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, Toby the vase looks like this." Emily said, sliding a picture of the vase to Toby. He looked at it and nodded.

"I'm going in, now. Okay? I'll be back soon." He said.

"Hurry back. Love you." I whispered into the air. I expected the girls to judge me, but they didn't. Aria crossed over and rubbed my shoulder and we stood like that for a while. My heart going a mile a minute. Sheer terror was taking over me. I didn't know if Toby was going to be caught or not. I couldn't have him going away. I just wouldn't be able to deal with that.

Finally, I was able to breathe when Toby came out through a window. He pulled himself out. I finally relaxed. He didn't have anything with him. So, he hadn't found the vase, but then just as I was about to believe the vase held nothing, he pulled it out behind him.

It was cracked with age and dusty. But it was exactly as I remember it. But I couldn't care less about the vase. He was okay. My everything was okay. My everything wasn't damaged.

As soon as he set it down, I race towards him, grabbed his face and kissed him. It was passionate, but I was terrified something would happen to him. I didn't want to _ever _lose him. He was as important to me as the air I breathe. I heard Hanna cough behind us. I smiled.

"Okay, I understand the whole 'I don't want to lose you…' thing, but lets keeps the PDA to a minimum, okay?" She joked. I blushed and Toby chuckled while his hand circled my waist.

**-Toby-**

We all sat on Spencer's hotel room as Aria poured the contents of vase onto the floor. Hair clips, combs, random notes and makeup fell out. Until finally a bunch of papers came rolling out.

I knew Spencer didn't understand why I did it. Why I went into that house and got her Alison's old vase. But… I did it for her. Someone wanted to kill _her. _My Spencer. And I would do whatever it took to save her. I had to face it. I wouldn't ever be able to exist without, her. My Spencer.

They were in a wad, all wrapped together, but it was like a… Diary of Alison's. A ruined diary, but a diary. Carefully, we sorted through them. We didn't read any; we didn't need to out of respect for Alison. We just sorted through the dates until finally we came to a couple posts it notes that was from the time they needed.

_I found the flash drive. After waving it in Jenna's face, I told Ian I had it. At first his face was surprised, but then angry. He wanted it, but I told him if he did it, he'd need to pay me for it. Tonight, he's going to pay me $1,000. Not that it will matter. I won't be her to enjoy it._

"What… What if Ali knew she was going to die?" Emily whispered. She had a point. We were silent as we read on.

_I overheard Ian on the phone today. He was talking with somebody I had no idea about. I know, it's the person he's been texting nonstop. He discussed something about bodies. I don't know. I'll check._

We moved onto the next one.

_Today, I was eavesdropping on Ian. He was talking about the videos and how he should have never gotten a copy. That now they were both ruined. Then he said 'she dies tonight.' I know she is me. I am going to die. I have suspected it for a while. But now its happening._

Out of the corner, I was a tear roll down Spencer's face… The other girls were already sobbing. With shaking hands, Spencer picked up the next one. I held her hand as she read it out loud.

_Tonight, I will disappear. Tonight, I will die by Ian's hand. All I can hope is that they don't kill the girls to. They have seen nothing, but maybe he suspects something. I don't know. I'm just overwhelmed. Maybe, if I try to allure him he'll stop. Here's hoping._

"Ali knew she was going to die. She also knew we might die." Spencer whispered.

"And she went anyways. To try to save us." Hanna whispered. I rubbed Spencer's hand. We were done, but then one more note fell out.

_Girls, if you're reading this then… Then I'm dead. And I was killed by Ian. But it was for money. You've probably also found the flash drive. Listen, run. Run far far away. Because my gut tells me that one of you will be accused. Or one of you will almost be killed. _

_We all have secrets. I did and look how horrible they were. I know over the years I might've made your life hell for you. I was a bitch, don't deny it Emily. You all know I was. Now I am warning you to run. Run as far as ever. Get money and go because nothing is as it seems._

_Aria, go because of your parents. Go, go, go! I also can't shake this feeling you'll do something wrong, but also not wrong. It weird. Still please please please please go. Spencer, run because of Melissa and your parents. I know that we fought right before I… I saw Ian, but honestly don't put up with them. Just run. Emily, run because of you…. Um… Erm thing. Okay? Hanna, run because of your weight problems I have a sense its worse to you. Okay? All of you go! Take whomever with you. Just go. RUN! Please. I love you all._

_But… If you ever do leave… Go to my grave at 8 p.m. right before sunset. Please. It'll help._

_-Alison_

"Obviously, she knew, but why… Just _why _should we go? Its not like Ian's exactly around." Hanna pointed out.

"But Ian still is." Aria said.

"Alright, just. Stop guys. We are _not _weaking down and running away, okay? We are going to _suck it up _and stay here. I know Alison told us to live, but Alison was scared out of her mind when she wrote this. We're staying, okay?" Spencer said. They all nodded.

"Spencer's right. We can't just go." Emily agreed.

"So it's settled." Spencer said. Then smiled at me and brung it out…

The legendary Scrabble board.

"Who's up for a game?" She asked. Both of us smiling.

**-Aria-**

I left after Spencer pulled the scrabble board out. Obviously this was a Spencer and Toby thing and the other girls realized this as well. I smiled as I watched my friend so happy. I would have to thank Toby one of these days for that. So I drove to Ezra's.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't call…"

"Aria?" He called, cutting me off. Once he saw me, he rushed to me and pulled in a kiss. A long, passionate one.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I got a call from an anonymous number. It said you were… dead." He said. A. But why would A do that? I mean A didn't have a reputation fro telling the truth, but why would A lie about that? My phone rang, giving me the answer.

_Lover-boy has been to happy lately. I had to keep him on his toes. Besides, if you don't listen to me. He better get a test of what it'll be life. -A_

"Well, I'm not, are I?" I said, coming in, while pecking him on the lips. I tried to brush it off, but I think he saw a little through me. Just a little, which is why he kissed me again.

"Thank the Lord for that." He said. He pulled me into a hug and began kissing my neck. I smiled and turned.

"Well, someone's horny today." I joked, smiling. He laughed.

"I have a coupon for a really good place, want to go?" He asked. I nodded. Thus new freedom was… exhilarating. Beautiful. But the best part was not seeing him in pain because he couldn't take me out.

"Shall we?" I asked. He smiled before gripping my arm.

"We shall."

**So I went old school and left it a beautiful Ezria moment. I worked really hard on this chapter and all. Its really hard for me to update so often, with that torture we call school and all in my way. You know? Ha-ha. Oh and guess what! There's a new way to shut me up! Introducing…. The electric chair! (It's gotten so bad my parents are buying one right now. Ha-ha. Just kidding… Kind of) Well, I'm going to leave it at that.**

**Please please please please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please please please please… Review! Okay bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I was overwhelmed when I read your comments. I'll try to update soon. But that torture adults improvised called school is getting in my way. Also, I'm trying not to use as many commas. (No promises.) It's just my natural way of life to add commas onto everything. Okay, now onto the story! By the way this chapter is going to be way more "romanticish" (So yeah, I couldn't resist the lure of being cheesy.), but the mystery part shall be in here too!**

**-Spencer-**

I grunted as Toby won jet _another _game of scrabble. Honestly, how many games did I have to _lose _to _win? _

"I'll be right back." I grunted. Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Can't stand to lose… Again? "He teased.

"No. I'm just… Thirsty" I said. He smiled. Of course, that took the breath out of me.

"Hurry back." He said. I nodded.

I went to the bathroom sink to get some water. I really was thirsty actually. When I turned the tap on, nothing came out. Great. Just perfect. I groaned.

"What wrong?" He asked. His face was twisted up in the way it was when we was concerned.

"Water won't come on." I said, afraid to look at him. Because if I do I would end up doing something stupid.

"Let me see. "Toby said. He turned the knob slowly. Then steadily the water came on.

"Seems to be working fine. You just turned it on too quickly. Impatient much, Spencer?" He asked, eyeing me.

"You have no clue." I joked back. He was about to leave, but a devilish thought surfaced in my head. I couldn't resist and did it.

Water went flying across the room and splattered him in the back of the head. He turned, stunned.

"Spencer!" I said, as I blushed. He walked over took water and chucked it at me. I ducked, but wasn't fast enough for the next one.

And just like that we began throwing water at each other. I don't have any clue how long we stood there, like idiots. Chucking water at each other. At some point I started laughing. And just like that Toby cracked up. Pretty soon we stopped and fell on the floor laughing. We weren't idiots throwing water at each other anymore. We were soaking wet idiots laughing on the floor. This should've bothered me, but it didn't. In fact, just the opposite. I liked it. And… when I looked at Toby and saw him _laughing _I loved it even more.

We looked at each other and in that small moment, something passed between us. I… I can't describe it. But it was perfect and understanding. Enough to make me shiver… In a good way.

"I love you, Spencer." He said, drawing nearer.

"I love you, Toby." I said. We got really close and then he kissed me. As always with him I felt whole.

**-Aria-**

I looked at Ezra ordering for us over my menu. I sighed, happily. He just looked… happy. I loved it when he was like this. It made _me _happy.

"Okay, you wanted a burger and fries, right?" He asked, hopefully pushing the bag towards me.

"Yes." I giggled, taking it.

"For a second I thought I'd messed it up." He sighed.

"You could never mess it up." I reassured.

"Aria. Um… I want to ask you something. I mean, I just want to let you know you can tell me. That you can talk about it." He said. Was he going to break up with me? Please no.

"W… what?" I asked.

"Y… Your friend, Alison. You just never talk about her. And I'm not trying to be nosy… But it's not healthy. I just don't want you to feel like you have to keep this all bottled up." He said, looking at me.

It caught me off guard. Sure, my parents had asked me about it, but come on. They were my _parents. _If I told them anything they would freak out… But as Ezra said it, I realized he was right. I hadn't talked about it with anyone, but Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"I guess, I never really have. B… but I don't know what there is to say. Basically, she was here when I went to bed. Then I woke up and… BAM she's gone." I said, looking away.

"What was she like?" He asked. I smiled, remembering Ali's personality's and mood swings.

"When she was in a good mood, could make you feel so… So _good _about yourself. She was funny and wild. But also one of the best friends you could make… When she was in a good mood." I said.

"And when she was in a bad mood?" He asked, sipping his drink.

"Oh. That was horrible. Just bad. If you caught her when she was in a horrible mood… she could make you life hell. She could tell all your deepest darkest secrets. Remind you of things you never even want to think about. Discover things… Terrible things. But she was rarely in a bad mood. That was only when you got her angry. And no one got Alison angry. It was like law." I stooped. There was one person that ever _dared _to make Alison angry.

"But who?" He asked.

"How'd you know someone did?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "I could tell."

"Spencer. She was the only one who _dared _to make Alison angry. And she succeeded. Other than her no one ever wanted Alison angry. No one." I told him. He nodded.

"So she was the worst and the best?" He asked. I nodded.

"And how did you feel when she died?" He asked. The question surprised me. No one had ever _really _asked me about that. I mean, it was like a no-no topic.

"Honestly, I don't know if I could answer the question with one emotion. I'm kind of mixed up about it. I was… Sad that she was gone. But… At the same time relived. Ali had this… Way of knowing, everything about you. Horrible things that you'd never want to think about. When she dies, it felt… Like no one, but you knew that anymore." I answered. I didn't add on that part about A. He didn't need to know about that.

"Sounds bad. But do you ever wonder if she was afraid?" He asked. Afraid? Alison was never afraid of _anything. _Period.

"Alison. What is there for Alison to be afraid of?" I asked. Honestly, there was almost nothing in the world that could scare Alison. The only thing that Alison was afraid of would be the Jenna thing and she took care of that.

"What if she had a secret? A dangerous, deadly one that she wanted no one to find out?" He asked.

"Good point. So tell me, what's up with you and your new college teacher life? "I asked, smiling.

"Very good, in fact. Better than Rosewood. I might stay." He teased. I bent over the table and kissed him. Which earned us a couple hoots.

"Well, our new English teacher is good. In fact, she might be better than you." I critized. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I should come back." He teased.

"Maybe, you should." I teased back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my mother entering the restaurant. Oh no. I had no clue what to do. I ducked my head, grabbed my purse and told Ezra "I have to go. I'll call or text you later."

"Aria…" I heard him call behind me, but I was already out the door. In a couple minutes, I was in my car driving home.

_Remember my warning Aria, dear. –A_

I was so annoyed; I threw my phone across the car. Screw A. You know, screw how wrong this would be to my mother. I was telling her and there was _nothing _A could do to stop me.

**-Toby-**

Spencer and I were sitting on her bed watching a movie on her laptop, when it occurred to me how silent she'd been. I looked over at her and found her deep in thought, staring at the screen like it would solve all her problems.

"Spencer?" I asked, curious.

"Hm?' She asked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, slowly. A wide smile slowly crept against her face.

"I was just thinking about how little problems these characters have. Yet, how it could sabatodge them. Strange, really. I mean, how do people like that live with themselves?" She asked curiously staring at the screen. Instantly Alison crept into my mind. Her slow venomous smile as she realized she had something on me.

"I think that those people find that as a sense of security. Insurance. As if that'll keep them safe from their secret being exposed." I answered. She smiled and slowly put her head against my shoulder.

"Toby, when were you expected at home?" She asked.

"Six… thirty." I said trailing off as I glanced at the clock. Way over 6:30.

"You probably should go then. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." She said, getting up.

I walked over to the door with her, holding her hand. I didn't want to leave, but if I stayed any longer… Well Jenna would create even more problems. But this time I wasn't concerned about them being problems for me. I was concerned they'd be problems for Spencer.

"Bye." I said, leaning in to kiss her. As soon as our lips impacted, I didn't want to go. But… I had to.

"Bye. Love you." She said, as I turned to leave.

"Love you too." I said, turning around. I smiled at her as I left.

Within minutes, I was at the hellhole.

Or I suppose you could call it home, too.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, the warm air of the house. I knew something was weird. For once, it was silent. Usually Courtney and Jenna would be arguing intently over something and my parents trying to stop them. But… tonight I only heard soft whispers.

Something within me, my gut instinct I suppose told me to come closer. As I crept towards the room the whispers were coming from, I realized it was Jenna's voice and someone else. It was a familiar voice… But at the same time I couldn't recognize it at all.

"Its different now. He's with her. It's more complicated than that." Jenna's annoyed voice said.

"Well, you're right in that pretense, but honestly. Jenna, darling it's not that hard. _Expose _those liars for what they did to you." The voice said. Who was that?

"Why should I? _You _threw the firework. _You _set the fire. I am indebted to them, _not _you." Jenna said. Was she talking about the fire? But Alison was the one she'd have to be talking too. _Alison _threw the bomb, right?

"You will do what I say." The voice commanded. The doors to the room were closed, but there was crack through the middle. I took this opportunity to peak through. I gaped at what I saw. Was that? That couldn't be…

_Alison?_

**-Aria-**

My mom got home around six. I was pacing my room when she came in. She was just here to get some stuff, that's all. I took a deep breath and decided that this was it. I was telling her. Before I went down my phone rang. A.

_Last warning Aria. Don't tell her or you will be joining me. –A_

I put the phone back down. I needed to tell my mother. She needed to know. I didn't care about A's threats anymore! I was tired of them and annoyed.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes, Aria dear?" She called from downstairs.

"You know the guy you saw me kissing at McDonalds's the other day?" I asked she nodded.

"Well I'm going to tell you who it was." I said. She sat down waiting.

"Is it Noel Kahn?" She asked. I winced.

"No. Ew. Are you insane?" I answered for her

"Who is it then?" She asked, looking at me.

I took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

"It was Ezra Fitz."

**-Spencer-**

My computer chimed, alerting me I had an email. I checked. It was A. Of course.

_I wonder what mommy would have to say to this.-A_

Attached was a picture of me kissing Toby at the door. I couldn't help, but get scared for Toby when I looked at the picture. What if A was following him now? I didn't want A stalking Toby. Toby was everything to me.

So I did something that I thought was forbidden to me. Something that might have gotten me in trouble. But something that might have done the opposite.

I hit reply.

I wrote back to A:

_Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you've made it clear you don't like us. You can continue stalking us, but please leave Toby out of it. He's done nothing._

A didn't reply back. I exited out of everything as quick as I could. I didn't want to read A's reply. All I wanted was to keep Toby safe.

**-Aria-**

At first she was still. Like I had hit her. Then she raised her eyes to mine.

"Aria. How could you be dating a teacher?" She whispered.

"He's not my teacher anymore and I didn't know he was my teacher when we… Well got together. It was all fate. Mom, I know that cheesy and all, but its true. I _love _him. He's worth more than my own life." I explained.

"Well, if you do love him that much, I'm not going to take him away from you." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was okay. Ezra and I were still going to be together.

**-Spencer-**

I went to school today. The scratch on my cheek had faded to a light pink. The girls squealed when I showed up.

"Spencer!" Hanna called, running up to hug me.

"HI guys." I said, warmly as I undid my lock.

"Finally, the brain of the operation is here." Aria teased.

"Yeah, I had no one to cheat off from." Emily joked. Even though we all knew she would never cheat.

"Hilarious, guys." I said. I opened my lock and a big envelope fell out. We all looked at each other before I bent down to pick it up. Inside was a picture of me, running at gym. Probably a day old. We all looked at each other. A note was scribbled across the picture.

_You can run, but you can't hide. –A_

**So that's it! This chapter was way more romanticish and cheesy because I got sucked in and couldn't resist the lure, but I swear next one will be so much more better, okay? More mysterishishy. If you can understand my mixture of words and 'ish.' Please review or A will get you! Ha-ha. Still, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. (Just realized I didn't put that on my last chapter.)**

**As usual I shall start off the beginning thanking you guys for all the reviews! I swear, I might have joined Alison in the Great Beyond or something for a moment after I read them all. (By the way she says "Hi." Ha-ha) Okay, now after that little cheesy romantic fluff its time to get back to… (-Lowers voice-) the mystery! DUN DUN DUN! Okay, I see the electric chair heading my way, so I'll just start off the story now.**

**-Aria-**

After we all read the note photos of us running in gym class spilled out onto the floor. We all picked them up hastily so no one else would notice. We shoved it all into the envelope and then shoved the envelope back into Spencer's locker. After Spencer had gathered all her books we started walking to class, each of us extremely afraid of what would happen to us.

But I could hardly think about what would happen to us when I was busy thinking about Ezra. What if he got hurt? What if A did something to him? For the first time since I told my mother I regretted it. I didn't regret it because my mom might have been mad at me because of that. I only regretted it because Ezra, _my _Ezra might not come out unscathed. Emily noticed my worried expression. We ducked at her locker as she asked me about it.

"Aria, what id it? You've been acting kind of weird all morning." She asked.

"I told my mom about Ezra and I and… Before A was texting me. Telling me, if I told my mom she would hurt Ezra or me." I answered.

"Aria, don't you realize?" She asked, excitedly.

"You have nothing. Well, _almost _nothing to hide anymore. It's all gone! That's why. A is scared." Emily explained. I let the words sink in. She _was _right. A didn't have anything on me anymore now that my mom knew. I was free. Well, kind of free. But as long as my parents knew. I couldn't get in trouble with _them _for dating Ezra. It felt relieving. Really really reliving.

"Your right, but how do I keep Ezra safe? I can't be in two places at once." I explained. By now, we had started walking towards the classroom.

"That is a good point. I mean, its not like you can tell him about A, can you? But… Hold on. I'll tell you about it later." Emily said as we entered the classroom. When was later? If Emily had an idea… Well, hers _had _been the one that Ezra and I out of the Jackie Molino situation.

I sat down and started jotting down notes for the class. I became so lost in trying to understand everything that I didn't notice Emily throwing a note at me. Twice, actually. It had to hit me in the head before I got it. I bent to pick it up and once again Emily's brain had gotten me out of a slump.

_Sorry I didn't say it out loud, but I didn't want A to hear incase A was around. r, but knowing A most likely A will try to hurt him in front of you to make you suffer. So just watch him when your there. I know it's not the best advice, but its advice._

I turned and mouthed 'thank you' before getting on my notes again. I took a deep breath as I decided whether or not to follow Em's advice. I might as well. I mean what better idea do I have?

**-Ezra-**

The day might have started as any other normal day, if I hadn't been so weirded out at what I saw that morning. Jonathan walked in first, naturally. I expected Courtney to come after him, trudging along like any other day, but then I saw her. And not where she usually was.

She was on Jonathan's arm laughing.

Two natural born enemies looking at each other like they were in love.

_What _is wrong with this picture?

I looked at them weird. One day before, Courtney looked ready to kill Jonathan, but now she looked at him like he was the sun. I guess you really can't judge people, can you?

"All right classes settle down. Today we're going to be doing some review. I want to discuss some points made in Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. Anyone care to elaborate?" I asked. A couple students raised their hands, then slowly, but steadily Courtney raised her hand. Jonathan must be rubbing off on her.

"Yes, Courtney?" I asked.

"I'm not going to list some points, I just kind of have a question. Or erm a point in debating and all. Why did they have to die?" She asked.

"Well, it shows that they'd die for love. That they couldn't live without each other." I answered.

"But other than that. Why do you think Shakespeare killed them off? Death is something big. So is injury. But why do you think Shakespeare killed them?" She asked, pulling herself up.

"I cannot answer than question Courtney. But I think he did it to make a point. That this wasn't some hormone-driven romance, that this was _really _something. Now thank you for that Courtney. That leads up into our next essay assignment. Since I'm still being cheesy and getting to know you and all it's going to be about who or what you would die for." I said, writing it down on the chalkboard.

"Anyone you'd die for, Mr. Fitz?" A troublemaker named Jennifer called out.

"Actually yes." I said smiling.

"Mr. Fitz has a crush." Courtney called out. I knew the good behavior would only last _so _long from her.

"All right now. Get started. " I said as the class laughed. I had only used that essay as an excuse. I still hadn't read all the papers from the assignment, I'd assigned about a memory. I'd read Courtney's, but I was curious to read Jonathan's. Just as I was thinking that I picked it up. It was poem. A badly written poem, but a poem.

_Watching_

_Suddenly, her face whips into play._

_A beauty truly._

_A rare flowering rose that I could not stop smelling._

_Through the pain and our games._

_I finally got her. R_

_Right where she needs to be._

That was… Interesting. I simply blew it off and threw it to the side. It wasn't going to help with my search to find out who wanted Aria. My Aria dead. But when I looked at it, I realized it didn't need to be about love. It could be about hate, obsession… Anything! I tucked it to the side. I had to show it to Aria later.

**-Spencer-**

All of us were sitting by our lunch table, discussing random things. Hanna was teasing me about my PDA with Toby yesterday, naturally. When it happened.

Over the loudspeaker they announced our names, asking us to please come to the office. We looked at each other and knew it was probably something A had done to get us in trouble.

Once we got there we realized that this wasn't A. Garrett was standing there with his boss. Each looking solemnly at us. They were holding videotape in there hands.

"Girls, we've seemed to recover a lost videotape of Alison DiLauentis. The way she's speaking in it… Almost seems like she's saying 'goodbye'." The officer said. We all nodded mutely. Then Garrett walked over to the T.V in the center of the room and inserted it. On the screen came Ali's heart-shaped face.

"If you ever find this you should know –" It cut to Ali saying something else.

"Almost seems as if someone put it through a video editor and purposely cut off some parts." The officer said looking at us.

Next Alison came back on the screen, but she was muted. The video was taken in her room. It went like that for a while. Her rambling and occasionanaly coming back on. It was badly edited. Anyone else would've have thought that the person who edited it was pretty sloppy working with the computer. But we knew better. When we looked at each other we didn't need to say it out loud for us to understand. It was A.

"The video was sent to us by and Anonymous source." The officer said. Of course.

"Now what's really interesting is this." The officer said and flicked the video back on. It was muted for a second, but then Ali's voice was unmuted and she was saying three words we had never heard from her.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

Then the screen flicked to black.

"Do you have any idea why she's apologizing?" The officer asked. We shook our heads no.

"That will be all then." He said dismissing us. We all walked back in silence until Emily asked the question that all of us were wondering.

"What _was _she sorry for?" She asked.

"I don't know." Aria whispered.

"But something tells me…" Hanna said, looking at me.

"Were about to find out." I stated.

**-Aria-**

I met up with Ezra after school. He texted me promptly after he was let off work, asking me to meet up with him. I was sitting on the front steps of his apartment, waiting for him. I had lost my key and strangely the one below his matt was gone. Maybe he took it with him. I don't know.

"Hey." I said, smiling as he appeared on the other side of the street. Just then my phone chimed.

_Kiss lover boy goodbye. –A_

_No. _That's when I saw it. A large rambling white truck. Heading right where Ezra would be in a few seconds. As soon as Ezra stepped on that spot… _No, no, no._

It all moved in slow motion. Before I knew it my phone was back in my pocket and I was sprinting. Sprinting towards my love, my life, my _everything. _As soon as I stepped onto the street Ezra stopped right where the truck would be coming. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was already running. I ran like the wind and nailed Ezra to the ground, _just _as the truck nearly ran him over.

We were on the other side of the street now and I rolled onto my back. I tried to get up, but _OW! _It _hurt _to save someone's life. The pain was mainly coming from my leg. I looked down and saw that I had twisted it.

"Crap." I said, looking it over. Ezra was right over to my side.

"Aria, your leg." He said, concerned.

"Its fine. It'll be okay by tomorrow. Probably a limp." I brushed it off. But I almost fell when I stood, but Ezra caught me before I did. We were so close in that moment. It was eerie.

"Come on." He said, lifting me to my feet. He supported me as I walked up to his apartment. I took a seat on his couch as my phone rang. I groaned. Ugh. A again.

_Nice save. Just remember next time I won't spare you. Be glad I didn't run over your leg. –A_

**-Spencer-**

I was staying at my hotel room until the weekend. Melissa had brought over some more clothes for me and the girls were coming back and forth all the time. I should've been happy. I should've been content. But I wasn't. The only way to achieve happiness and contentness was missing one key ingredient. _Him._

Just as my head started entering the darker depths of my thoughts, the door unlocked and he stepped through. For a moment, he fazed me. How could he be in so trouble and yet… So perfect? It was amazing. It wasn't because of anything he was wearing. It was just _him. _Being so happy and content, but at the same time not being. How did he do that? How could he be so perfect?

He cleared his throat and momentarily broke the spell. But only _momentarily. _When I looked back it was like a spell. It would happen again. I forced myself to look away.

"Hey. So what's up?" I said, responding to email on my laptop.

"Nothing really. Actually. What's up with you?" He asked.

"Responding to frantic email from my friends." I said, opening a new one.

Just as I finished replying my mailbox chimed. I groaned.

"More? I swear if this is from some prince of a country that probably doesn't exist offering me money…" I trailed off because I saw who it was from.

_Mom._

I was about to delete it when Toby placed his hand on top of mine. I stopped and looked up.

"Spencer, maybe she has something to say to you." Toby said.

"There's nothing I want to hear from her." I said clicking back to my inbox. He looked at me for a moment.

"Spencer, I know this is killing you. Not hearing from her. Open it. Maybe she's sorry. Maybe she's not. You'll never know unless…" He gestured to the mail. He was right.

"Your right. B… But I just can't open it right now. I can't deal with her right now. What she did to me… There's no excuse." I explained shutting my laptop.

"Well, there's actually a reason I came here. You've been coped up in here for a while now. Why don't we go out somewhere? Get you to eat something other than, yogurt and…" He bent over to read the empty wrapper next to me. "Nutrious Oat Grain Bars." He smiled and looked up at me. I couldn't help it. The way he read it made me laugh.

"Okay, I'll come. Just let me get ready. Melissa will bring something for me, pretty soon." I told him with a wide smile on my face.

"Alright. I know this is kind of cliché, but pick you up at seven?" He said, laughing. I smiled.

"Sure."

**-Toby-**

After I left Spencer's hotel room, I went straight to Courtney. Courtney well, she um had more of an idea what to wear than I did. I had never really obsessed about wearing anything, but Courtney… She threw a mini-fit this morning when I showed up in a t-shirt and jeans.

Although when I got home, something didn't seem right. The energy… It felt weird. As I stepped in, I still couldn't quite figure it out. Courtney than stepped out, wearing a black dress and heals.

"Whoa. Courtney, where are you going?" I asked.

"I lost a bet and now have to go on a 'date' with Jonathan." She grumbled.

Jonathan was one of Courtney's co-workers. Jonathan and her had never really gotten along. Courtney hated him with a _passion _that he seemed to return.

"Have fun." I teased.

"Shut up."

I laughed than once Courtney stopped threatening me for laughing, I told her about my thing with Spencer. As soon as I mentioned Spencer Courtney's whole face lit up.

"Okay, I've been prepared for this my entire life. In your closet, I kind of hid a suit for you. I figured one day you'd need it and ta-da! Magical appearing suit! Anyways, don't take her to a restaurant. Take her to a clearing or something and served dinner there, okay?" She explained. I nodded. Not like I understood _all _that well with Courtney's fast-talking. But I happened to catch _some _of it.

**-Aria-**

After I had hurt my leg, Ezra had insisted I go home and tell my parents. I couldn't _really _argue with him. I was in too much pain to talk.

"I'm so sorry about my leg. It ruined the whole day, didn't it?" I asked.

"No, it didn't. Aria, don't beat yourself up over it, okay? It fine." He assured. I smiled at him and stood on my tiptoes. We kissed each other and then I had to leave.

But instead of going home, I drove to Spencer's hotel room. She said she was going out and I had to be there. I mean, I needed to help her out.

I knocked and she let me in immediately. Hanna and Emily were already there, arguing over, which outfit was better.

"Aria, what happened to your leg?" Spencer asked. Obviously concerned.

"Nothing. I'll explain later, okay?" I assured. Spencer threw me a look.

"You're _limping."_

"Whatever, it'll be fine by morning. Now, I must help you pick something out. Its my duty." I joked, which got Spencer to smile a bit.

"Aria! Okay, so I want Spencer to wear this dress." Hanna said, showing off a silky short red dress "But Emily here wants here to wear jeans and a top." She complained.

"Well, we don't know where he's taking her. I say the jeans and top. Just to be safe." Emily countered.

"Yeah, but what if she's underdressed…" I cut her off.

"Guys, lets jut step outside for a minute. You two have obviously been here way to long." I noted. Spencer agreed with me and we all stepped out.

For a bit it was just silent and peaceful. I remembered what it was like before all this A drama started. Quiet. But not awkward unlike before.

"How long has it been since its been like this?" I asked.

"I don't know." Spencer whispered. Our backs were to the parking lot, we were facing Spencer's door and it felt good. All of our phones chimed in unison. We groaned. A.

_Watch your back girls. You never know if the person on the picture behind it could want you dead. –A_

We all turned at the same time. There, right behind us was a picture of Alison.

**Okay, so that is the end of this Chapter. I really really hoped you liked it. I worked really hard on it and all. And not adding commas to everything is so **_**hard. **_**Honestly, I never would have expected it to be so hard. Okay so yeah please review or A will get you! Oh and Happy Easter if I don't update by then! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**So once again, I start my ranting off my saying thanks for all the reviews! They made me very very happy. =). So I am going to try to make the chapter and the next one (As my English teacher **_**loves **_**to shout apparently in my ear) DYNAMIC! So I'm going to continue listening to music, which is making my poor poor grandmother lecture me about how 'back in her day' girls didn't listen to music, I like. Okay, my rambling is done. Here we go!**

**-Spencer-**

We all stared at the photo of Ali. Why would Ali want us dead? We all stared at each other in the dead silence. Alison's dead eyes silently screaming at us. Then as soon as the silence had started we all stared at each other like we had some sort of psychic connection. Which in a way we did.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Alison want us dead?" Emily asked.

"Why did Ian want Ali dead?" I asked her.

"Because she knew about the videos… Oh." Hanna said.

"What if… What if Alison thought we knew something – Something she didn't want anyone finding out." Aria asked. Suddenly, my mind started spinning. I was going back to that night. The night Alison disappeared.

"_Spencer! Why can't you just go back to the barn and leave me alone!"Alison yelled at me. It was the night she disappeared and I had just followed her out of the house. We were in front of the barn, glaring at each other._

"_Because I know something. Something you don't want __anyone__ finding out." I replied. Truth is, I didn't. But nothing stopped Ali faster than someone knowing her secrets._

"_Well, something tells me pretty soon. You won't be around to tell anyone." She said smugly. Before I had time to reply, she was gone._

"Maybe she thought I knew something. B… Because that night. That night I was following her and I told her I knew something about her. She stopped and said something like 'something tells me you won't be around to tell anyone.' But how would she…" I stopped.

"Get someone to… to kill us on such low notice." Hanna joked. Although we knew it was scaring her too.

"Guys, lets just stop arguing about this. We don't want to ruin Spencer's big date with Toby." Aria teased. I blushed bright red. Which of course made them all laugh.

"Aww. Spencer's in wuv." Emily teased.

"I swear you guys, if you make one more comment…"

"Oh hush. We'll all be quiet." Aria said.

"So Spencer…" Hanna started running into the room.

"Formal or non formal?"

**-Toby-**

I arrived at Spencer's hotel room around seven, like I said. While I was going up to knock, I heard Aria, Hanna and Emily talking. Mainly Hanna and Emily. Aria gave insight. They were probably talking about what Spencer was wearing. As I raised my hand to knock, they kept arguing.

"I mean, if you had only gone with _my _opion, I think she'd look a whole lot better but no! We needed to compromise." Hanna complained.

"Hanna, stop it. Your option was lovely, but honestly I think that dress was to small for me to pass off." Spencer said.

"Yeah, well you'd be a whole lot comfortable in _my _option." Emily said.

"Turn." Aria ordered. I smiled at Spencer's silence, trying not to get in the middle of things.

As soon as I knocked all of them were quiet. I could hear rustling through the thin walls. They whispered a bit before Aria went up and answered the door.

"Hey, Toby. Um… Spencer's not quite ready yet. You can come in if you want." She said, opening the door.

"No, that's okay. I'll wait here till she's done." I said.

"Are you sure? I mean she's just in the bathroom…" Aria was cut off by Spencer stepping into view. I almost gaped. No joke.

She was wearing a skirt that looked like navy blue and white lines had been thrown on it. She was wearing a white top, but she was wearing this differently. Unlike, the other girls she wore it with her short over the skirt. Instead of the shirt tucked into the skirt. She was wearing pink lip-gloss and light eye shadow. And when she smiled…. It felt _so _just _so _good. I smiled back at her, breath taken.

"Is it to much?" She asked, nervously as Aria drew from the door.

"No, In fact it's perfect." I said taking her hand. She smiled and wrapped her tiny hand in mine.

Before we shut the door, Hanna came out and shouted, "Have her back by ten, buddy!"

**-Aria-**

We all sat on the bed in Spencer's hotel room as we did our homework. We were sleeping over because, well we wanted to… And we needed to interrogate her about her date with Toby.

"Hanna, was that really necessary?" I asked, looking up.

Hanna lowered her voice so that it sounded like a fathers voice "Well, I'm just tellin the kid what time we would like her home."

Emily and I laughed and we got concentrated. Although A's message kept flashing through my mind. Why would Ali want us dead? If it was because we knew one of her secrets, what was so important that she would keep from us – her best friends?

Hanna and Emily seemed to be thinking about the same thing as I. Because before I knew it Emily had stopped doing her trig homework to wonder out loud.

"Guys, before Spencer left she said something about threating Ali with a secret. Sure, Alison had plenty of secrets, but what would be so bad, she'd _kill _or in this case want someone _killed _to keep it from getting out." Emily asked.

"Remember guys, that say Alison came crying to us?" Hanna asked. It was a long suppressed memory, but not one you could easily forget.

"_Ali, what is it?" I asked as all of us crossed over to her._

"_I… I can't… Can't. S… says." She sobbed as Spencer walked over and hugged her._

"_What happened? I've never seen you this upset." Spencer had noted._

"_My house. Its not… It's not all perfect, o… okay? Now its worse it so much worse." Alison sobbed._

"_What's making it worse?" Hanna asked._

"_You should be asking who."_

"_Then who?" Emily asked._

"_Jason. Jason the ones that's making it worse. So much worse." Ali admitted._

"You guys think that maybe J… Jason knew it too?" I asked, trembling.

"I don't know, what, but something makes me think that's a yes." Hanna noted.

**-Ezra-**

I paced the floor as the commercials ran on. I wanted to make sure Aria was okay, but I didn't want to invade her personal space. Just in case she didn't want to see me right now.

Finally, I caved in. Before, I knew what I was doing, I had already pressed send. Within seconds she had replied.

_I'm fine. Must I tell you over and over again? My limp isn't as bad. By the way you kind of sent the message while I was doing homework with Emily and Hanna. So both of them say hi… And Hanna says a much more inappropriate thing. _

I laughed at the message. I was about to text her back when a certain commercial caught my eye.

It was a commercial for jewelers. In the commercial they were showcasing a beautiful locket. It was heart shaped and the center had little white diamonds forming a heart. Around the white diamonds, they grew red. To outline the necklace. Below it was the address of the jewelers.

It was like a message from the Big Guy Up There. Aria and I hadn't been seeing each other as much now that I was working at Hollis. I had thought about getting something for Aria, but nothing could match her perfection. This one couldn't either, but I knew she would love it. I texted her back with:

_Well, tell them I said Hello to. I have to go there's something I need to do. Txt U, l8r?_

As soon as she replied, I was out the door. I had the perfect gift for her and I needed to go get it.

**-Spencer-**

Toby told me that in order to get to the place he'd set up our date, I'd need to cover my eyes. At first we'd laughed a little at it because while I was covering my eyes, I started speaking with an old time southern accent. More Scarlett from Gone With the Wind.

But then we stopped and he's grabbed my hand and started leading me to this 'secret spot'. I started asking questions pretty soon.

"Can't you tell me where were going?" I asked for the millionth time.

"No. Because that would take away the whole mysterious element of it." He replied.

Finally, we got there. He told me to wait five seconds and then open my eyes. I turned around and counted to five. And when I turned, I hadn't been expecting to see what I saw.

Toby was standing in front of a nicely set-up picnic. It was one of those classic picnics that you see in movies. Checkered picnic blanket, plates set up with food. A large picnic basket was set up in the middle. It was perfect, but something that made it beyond perfect was the fact that Toby was right beside me, holding my hand.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded. Then he led me to it. I sat down in the grass. I knew that my mother had just abused me a couple days ago, but I was happy. No, not happy. I was elated. Just because of him.

"How do you do it?" I asked in a whispered hurry.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Know exactly what helps me, how to make me laugh, exactly when I need you?" I asked, curiously. Some type of emotion flashed through his eyes and my heart stopped beating for a bit.

"Funny." He replied.

"How?" I asked. He mystified me. How was it that I could figure out some of the hardest math problems and yet, I couldn't figure out him?

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, looking at me.

**-Aria-**

Spencer came back to the hotel room with Toby around 10. Which of course, fired Hanna right up.

"Now young man, I'd appreciate it if you had her home early." Hanna joked.

"Yes, sir." Toby joked back.

"Now, did you kids have fun." Emily said joining in. Spencer groaned.

"Now mom and dad leave Toby alone. You're embarrassing her." I said, jumping in with them. Spencer started smiling.

"Aria, Emily and Hanna. The family I never had." Spencer joked. Toby smiled.

"Now you kids have 5 seconds to say goodbye. Go!" Hanna said, shutting the door. We all broke into laughter as soon as Spencer couldn't hear us.

"3,2,1." Hanna said and pulled the door open to Spencer and Toby kissing.

We knew this was one of those moments that you don't really interrupt. So we slowly closed the door and _backed away. _Or at least Emily and I did. Hanna kept peering at them to the point I had to jerk her back.

Spencer came in about 1 minute after we witnessed the 'moment'. We were all giggling like crazy. So she knew something was up.

"Guys." She said in a warning tone. And that was it. We all fell on the floor laughing as Spencer blushed and eventually she joined our laughing bodies on the floor.

Its one of the moments with your friends that you remember forever. When your 30- something and pregnant, you probably go back to this moment. Sure, A had terrorized, but A couldn't keep us from being friends, could A?

**-Toby-**

I drove home after I said goodbye to Spencer. She seemed happy when I left her there. I was sure; she'd be safe with her friends. The way they acted… It was clear they were more like sisters than just friends.

When I came into the house, Courtney was still out and Jenna was probably sleeping. A strange stillness fell over the house. It's probably what it feels like before a battle. Silence, before the bombs drop.

"Toby? Please come here." Jenna called. Great. She was awake. Just perfect.

"Yes, Jenna?" I asked, once I had gotten to her room.

"Could you please reach that book for me?" She asked, fake- sweetly.

I replied by reaching for the book. As I handed it to her, our hands skimmed each other.

"Toby. Before you go." She said, stopping me. I kept walking.

"Its about Spencer." She said. I stopped and turned.

"What about Spencer?" I asked. She smirked, once she realized she'd stopped me.

"Her mother came looking for you earlier. She wanted me to give you this." Jenna said, handing me a sealed envelope. I hesitated, but took it before she could hide it again.

She smirked and said "Bye, Toby."

Suddenly, I knew why and exactly why the house had felt unusual. It was her. She was about to strike. Jenna was a lot like a snake. Sneaky and evil. She was going to attack. I might as well be prepared for it.

**-Spencer-**

I was doing my English homework, when our phones rang. We all looked at each other. Once again, we already knew what all of us were thinking. A _again. _

We all picked it up, but it was different. Each message had a video attachment. For Emily, it was a video of Paige swimming. For Hanna it was a video of Caleb struggling with homework. Aria got a video of Mr. Fitz- Erm, I mean Ezra, grading papers. Then I got a video of Toby leaving Jenna's room. Each of it had a different video. But the same message.

_Its not just you I'm watching. I'm keeping tabs on all of them. –A_

**I know that wasn't my **_**best **_**chapter ever, but its all leading up to a HUGE dramatic really long one, I'm working on. It's AWESOME! Next one will have a really good Ezria moment. Promise! Now, once again Happy Easter. I'm updating early because I might not even be able to write tomorrow. So yeah, I'll need 3 days to update again, sorry! Happy Easter!**

**Oh and once again, I'm going to beg for reviews! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, I start my humble monologue thanking you guys! So once again, thank you ****all**** for the awesome reviews. Once again, I died a little and joined Alison up there. I just want to say, I asked her who A was and she didn't tell me. Humph. Ha-ha at my immatureness. Well, I kind of went a little overboard with ideas for this Ch. (Hence my horrible acting at practice, Ms. P) And I only have **_**so **_**much space. So it'll move a little fast. Okay, my brother found the duct tape I hid and is currently taping my mouth shut. So I'll start typing the story now. Enjoy!**

**-Aria-**

All of us woke up on the floor in Spencer's hotel room. Originally, Hanna, Emily and I were just going to sleep on the floor in sleeping bags. But Spencer didn't want to be the only one sleeping on a bed and eventually just slept on the floor with us.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" I said, jumping to my feet. My alarm from my phone hadn't woken me up. I really hoped we hadn't slept in so much that we'd be late.

"Aria, its only…" Emily mumbled, while checking the clock, "7:30." For a moment she went back to sleep, but then the time seemed to register with her.

"Its 7:30! Guys! Get up _now. _We are _so _late for school. Come on, Spencer. "Emily said, shaking Spencer. Spencer was actually pretty hard to wake up.

"What?" She mumbled, groggily.

"Spencer, its 7 freakin' 30!" Hanna said frantically, searching for her bag of clothes.

Spencer jumped up and for a half hour we were all frantic, while searching for our stuff and getting ready. My phone was ringing off the hook. Probably Ezra or my mom. I grabbed it just as I was heading out.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Spencer asked.

"We're coming back after, so might as well all go together." Hanna said, sliding into the front seat next to Spencer. Emily and I slipped into the back.

We were almost to school when the Police made us pull over. Come one! Its not like Spencer was speeding! Maybe.

"Are you guys…" He looked down at his clipboard "Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings?" He asked, we nodded. "Well, you have to come with me."

"You can't just do this – We need to get to school." I said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your going to need to take that up with the Sheriff. Now come on." He said, nodding towards his car.

We all threw each other our little telepathic looks. Some saying nicer things and some (-cough- Hanna) not saying as nice things. We got out and walked in a line behind him. He made us sit in the back seat, like we were convicts or somethings. We all held the others hand.

Spencer's mom was at the station waiting for us. Spencer stiffened when she saw her. We all stepped protectively on each side of Spencer. We knew if Toby was here that he'd be doing that for us, but Toby wasn't here. So we did it for him.

"Once again, we want to interview all of you together." The officer said, motioning for all of us to go in. Oh no. Here it comes.

**-Ezra-**

I heard Aria was taken to the police station around 2nd period from Byron. He knew about us and told me not to come. But I couldn't listen. I got a sub, said I felt sick, and drove to the police station.

When I got there, I spotted officers keeping Toby Cavanaugh out of the station. He was obviously there to see Spencer. But he wasn't the only one being kept out of the station. Ella and Byron Montgomery were standing outside, as well as Ashley Marin, Melissa Hastings and Mrs. Fields.

"Please, you have to let me in." Toby said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cavanaugh, but we can't do that. We fear that it may interfere with the integration." The officer said. Interrogation?

"Excuse me, I hate to interfere, but how would that affect the interrogation?" I asked. It didn't click.

"We got an anonymous tip from someone named 'A' saying that the girls would look for hand signals from someone." He said. Hand signals? They didn't even have interrogation rooms with windows!

"But you don't even have interrogation rooms with windows! How would they be able to see hand signals?" Toby asked.

"We had to put them in one with windows, since Mrs. Hastings put up a good fight. Now could you two please back away?" The officer sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know about you Toby, but I can't." I said, shoving past the officer. Within a minute Toby was following me inside.

"Please, could you go and wait with there parents." The officer said, dragging us back.

"No we can't." I said, pushing into the building. Toby followed me in. The officer followed us.

"I would hate to involve violence, but if you keep disrespecting the rules were going to have to." The officer said.

I ignored him and rushed towards the hallway that said 'Interrogation' over it.

Toby ran in front of me. I started following him. As we reached the hallway, someone tackled us both to the ground. I started struggling. Then the ex-student Caleb from Rosewood showed up.

"What's that?" I heard Aria's voice ask. So they must've heard.

"Nothing, now did…" I couldn't hear the rest. Toby got out from under the person that tackled us. After I saw that I did. Before I knew it, I was being tripped. I hit the floor with a thud, getting the breath knocked out of me. As I struggled for breath I saw that Caleb had been knocked out. I got up and saw Toby on the ground also knocked out cold.

"I'm sorry, sir." The officer said as I took a hit to the head.

And everything went black.

**-Spencer-**

The noise outside was growing louder and louder. We all kept asking questions about it. But the officer wouldn't tell us. We knew he obviously saw. There was a window in the door. We weren't facing it –He was. He knew _everything _going on.

"Listen, we know something's going on out there. Why don't you tell us and we will stop asking about it, okay?" I asked.

"Spencer!" My mother scolded. I didn't care; she didn't have the right to scold me anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hastings, but I can't do that." He said.

"Show us or we will just walk right out of here and see it all." Hanna said.

"I am sorry, but I can't. Now, Alison was…" He was cut off by all of us getting up and shoving the door open.

"Excuse me, but you can't …" But it was too late, we'd already seen it.

It had to be the most terrifying thing that we had ever seen. The most horrifying. We all gasped in shock. The most horrifying thing ever was that Toby was lying. Unconscious in the midst of it all. There were two other people lying unconscious, but I didn't notice any of it all. I was too focused on Toby. For a couple seconds, everything was still. Then all hell broke lose.

"Toby!" I screamed, running to help him at the end of the hall.

"Ezra!" Aria screamed, following me.

"Caleb!" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs, following us all. Paige was in school, but Emily still ran to help us.

I got to Toby and knelt down to him, brushing locks of his hair out of his face. Please God, let him be okay. Please God.

I was checking his injuries, when security I guess, picked us up and started carrying us back to interrogation. I struggled, squirming.

"Toby! Toby! TOBY!" I screamed, I was facing away from his, but I was looking over the officer's shoulder. Aria and Hanna were doing the same. I guess, they had already gotten Emily. We all stared at each other for a moment. Speaking with our eyes.

"Let me go!" I screamed squirming. For a second the officer dropped me and I got to my feet and ran to Toby. But then they got me and started carrying me back. Aria freed herself and ran to Ezra- Erm Mr. Fitz. I mean, Ezra… I think. Hanna ran to Caleb. I flipped myself over the officer's shoulder. Toby's eyes were twitching. He might wake up soon.

"Toby! Toby! Toby! TOBY! TOBY!" I sobbed. I got to his side and the officers picked us all up. By now people were rushing in.

"Let go of my sister!"

"Let go of my daughter!"

"Let them go!"

All the screaming woke up Toby and started to wake up Ezra and Caleb. The officer had to go get Toby. Then in a few split seconds, everything moved in slow motion.

The officer needed to let me go to go get Toby. He meant to drop me – I think he thought he did, but when he moved his arms to get Toby. He flung me into the brick wall. Headfirst.

Suddenly, the air around me was too thick to breathe. I tried to breathe, but I just couldn't. I started coughing. I was chocking. Choking badly on air. Air! My hands flew up to my neck.

"Someone help her!" Aria shouted, pointing to me. Since the paramedic's office was right next to the police, they were there in a minute. I could hold my breath long. (Childhood swimming lessons) But I couldn't hold it forever.

I was being lifted onto something. Something white and soft. I started twitching. My sight was clouding. I spit out nothing. I coughed louder and louder as I was lifted into the ambulance. They pressed a tube to my mouth. Air hit my lungs and I breathed in. It felt so good. I could feel again. I was alive again.

My sight got better and I stopped coughing. The air that was flowing into me was helping. Helping so much. I felt someone holding my hand; I slowly turned by head to my left. Toby was sitting next to me, with his head bowed. As if, it were his fault I got hurt.

He looked up when I started rubbing his hand back. His face at first a mask of agony and misery, but then he smiled.

"Spencer. Spencer. Your okay!" He exclaimed as I smiled at him. Weakly, but I smiled.

He raised his lips to my knuckles and kissed my hand. I smiled at him again.

"Sleep, Spencer. Sleep. Its okay." He assured. I did as told and closed my eyes. Within a second, I was asleep.

**-Toby-**

I waited outside, pacing as the doctors checked out Spencer. Aria, Hanna and Emily ran into the waiting room, stopping when they saw me.

"Toby. Toby is she okay." Emily asked. I could see there eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"She woke up in the ambulance, but I told her to sleep and she did." I explained. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Melissa ran into view with her mother. Her mother obviously wanted to come and check on her. But was keeping her distance.

"Is she okay?" Melissa asked me.

"Yes." I answered and she also breathed as sigh of relief.

I was still haunted by seeing Spencer so weak. She was _twitching, shaking, gasping _on the gurney. And I couldn't help her at all. It was because of me. Why did I have to run in? Couldn't I have waited outside with the parents?

"I have good news, Spencer will be okay. When she hit the wall, she hit her head, yes, but she swallowed and started chocking on her own spit. It interfered with her breathing. And because she was hurt, she couldn't get it down. She's fine now. Would you like to see her." The doctor asked. We all shook our head yes. She was okay. Thank God, she was okay.

"Okay then, right now she only wants to see a Toby Cavanaugh, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Melissa Hastings." He said, reading off his clipboard. Spencer's mom looked shocked.

"Right this way." The doctor said, we followed him down a long hallway.

Spencer lay in the bed, reading a book. Her face lit up when she saw us coming.

"Hey." She said. The overwhelming tears that had filled up all of our tears finally broke out. We all started crying- even me.

"Guys, I'm fine. Just… Just a little injured, I guess." She explained, sitting up. Everyone was around us, but I didn't care. I got up and kissed her. I couldn't have lost her today, but yet she was here. What did a monster like me ever do to deserve her?

**-Aria-**

After we all visited Spencer. It was hardly a visit. We were only allowed for five minutes. They wanted to keep her overnight in case of head trauma. We were so happy she was okay.

"Aria." Someone called out. I turned. There he stood, my Ezra.

"Ezra." I breathed, rushing to him.

"I'm so glad your okay!" He said, patting me down as to make sure I was here.

"Well, I am." I said.

He bent his head down and gave me a passion filled kiss. People were all around us. And yes we were legal now, but we weren't before. And if anyone found out about before. It bye-bye time.

When we finally pulled back, we were smiling, but our happiness was shattered by an all-to familiar voice.

It was the school principal.

"Aria Montgomery? Ezra Fitz?" The principal said in shock. My phone beeped. I knew it was A before I picked it out.

_Hate to break it to you, but because of your little 'rule breaking' with me you might never see lover boy again. Guess who lured the principal here? Payback is bitch, isn't it? –A_

**Okay, that's it! It wasn't really dealing with the mystery part much, but I kind of **_**had **_**to put it here because the next Ch. Is pretty much full of the mystery. And I kind of needed this Ch. To help 'support' it if you will. So for the last time, I wish you all a Happy Easter! I had no idea I would have the time to update today, but I did. Oh and I promise more romance in the next one. This one kind of is the foundation for the next one. So yeah. Oh and PLEASE review!**

**Reviews= Happy lostrose98.**

**I'm not that good at math, but I think that might be true. **

**So here goes my pathetic begging.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**REVIEW!**

**(That was just sad.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Once again, I start my humble monologue thanking you guys that reviewed. Your awesome – no lie. =) Now the last Ch. was really fast, but imagine it like I'm building a house (Brother who is reading over my shoulder: Pssh, not going to happen. You don't honestly think your smart enough to build a house, right? Me: Says the guy that almost failed his big English test in the fall. Yeah, be quiet, D. be quiet.) That Ch. Was like the foundation for it. This one has a lot to do with it. So yeah, this is like the first floor of the house. There's going to be little romantic fluffiness in here too. Now enough with my endless rambling. Hijde da pocinemo! Or in English lets begin!**

**-Ezra-**

Aria was sent into a shocked silence. Probably trying to figure out _how _we were ever going to get out of this. I couldn't blame her; I was doing the same myself.

"Well, I don't have time to be gaped at. I parked for some lunch, but some bas- I mean, person blew out a tire. On the windshield of my car, I found a note with this address on it. Figured it was a mechanic. Note was signed by someone named A. Do you know who it is?" He asked. A look of surprise passed Aria's face, but then she was back again.

"I have no idea who A is. Do you know?" She asked me. It seemed vaguely familiar. A. But I shook my head no and the principal was gone.

"All right then. I'm off. But don't think this is the end. I'll be talking to both of you later." He said, walking off to his car. Aria breathed a sigh of relief. Then laid her head against my chest.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. There's nothing we're doing wrong now. He can't blame us." I assured.

"I know, but before we weren't legal at all. What if he finds out about that?" She asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, he can be bought. Oh, I say about two foot longs and a Big Mac," I joked, hoping that she would laugh. It worked; I felt her laughing against my chest.

"I missed you, Ezra Fitz." She said, looking up at me. I kissed her. When we pulled away she was laughing.

"I missed you too." I replied, placing my arm around her waist.

**-Aria-**

We ended up going to Ezra's apartment. I mean tomorrow was Saturday; we could at least spend a weekend together.

I phoned my mom to tell her, I was staying at Emily's. Yeah, she knew about Ezra, but honestly I don't want to deal with my mother if she knew I was spending the night at Ezra's. I shivered at the thought. I don't think I'd _ever _come home if she threw a fit as big as the one I was imagining right now.

Ezra took my shiver as me being cold, not horrified. He threw a blanket over my shoulder. I was at his apartment on his couch. We were watching _I Love Lucy _reruns on T.V. None of us were paying attention.

"So anything new?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Actually there is _something._" He answered.

"Well then tell me! I'm curious. Things have been way to boring for me." I said with an eye roll. He laughed.

"Nope. It's a surprise." He answered.

"Come on." I whined.

"No, I'm not budging." He told me. I fake- pouted and he laughed.

"Oh. And when are you going to introduce me to your friends as something other than their high school English teacher?" He asked. I was thrown off guard. He actually _wanted _to meet my friends? Or rather _re-meet _them.

"You actually want to _meet _them? I mean, without you being a teacher and all respected, they might not be all that polite." I fake coughed while saying 'Hanna.' Which got him laughing.

"Well, I do. Might as well, I mean they probably want to do a background check on me, considering there your best friends." He stated. He _was _right. They did little backup checks on almost everybody, not to mention Hanna probably had a million little jokes stored up in her head.

"Okay, I will, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said. He laughed at hat. But honestly, I was a little nervous about it. What if they hate him?

**-Spencer-**

When I woke up, it took me a moment to register what was going on. It was Saturday morning and I was stuck in the hospital. Awesome. Just how I love spending my Saturday mornings.

I was just about to press the button that alerted the nurse I was hungry when the door swung open. I expected the doctors or a nurse that read patients minds to come in or something, but was surprised when I saw Toby walking in.

"Hi." I said, smiling. I was so happy to see him.

"Hey." He whispered, in that tone of his.

"You didn't have to come and see me. I mean its like, 8:30 a.m. wouldn't you rather be sleeping?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

"Honestly, I'd rather be here." he assured me, taking my hand in his.

I smiled at him and he held up a bag of something. "So are you up for a game of Scrabble?" He asked. It seemed like that question triggered an automatic smiled.

"Oh its on." I said.

Maybe an hour later, Toby had won… Again. He was smiling at me as I made those little complaints.

"Come on, rematch?" I asked.

"Spencer… Would it kill you to just accept that you lost?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Okay, for your information, it would. See? I a… Accep… Accept that I lost." I said, and then fake died. He broke out laughing.

"Never mind that idea then." He said, laughing.

Before I could say a comeback, the doctor came in. He smiled at our hushed silence and us.

"Spencer. Toby." He greeted, I smiled a polite smile.

"We have good news, Spencer. We ran some tests and you can go! Now come back if there's any signs of…" He read the symptoms and as soon as he left, I jumped out of bed.

"Whoa, someone's energetic today." Toby joked, but I could see the struggling behind his eyes. Everything the 'incident' was brought up he'd act like this.

"Don't. Toby, please don't" I whispered.

"How can I not? If I didn't run in, if I had just _listened _you wouldn't be hurt." He said, looking away. I walked over to him.

"Listen, it wasn't your fault. It was that security guard that… That obviously can't tell if he's dropped a person or not." I said, trying to get him to smile. It worked, at least a little.

"Come on, I'm a _monster. _If I hadn't been there you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm a monster and this is…"

"No, your not. Okay, don't say that! If anything you're an angel to me, okay? Your there for me all the time when no one else. Sometimes, your one of the only people that cares about what happens to me. You're my place to land. You're my everything." I told him. The last part slipped out. I felt so sappy for saying it, but it was true. His eyes widened a bit. I shouldn't have said it. If only I could keep my mouth shut!

"Sorry." I whispered, looking away. He grabbed my chin and looked at me.

"Spencer."

"Hmm?"

"You're my everything too."

I looked up at him then, he was gazing at me so intently. He took a step towards me. Then wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I replied. He bent his head down to kiss me and as usual that burst of electricity flowed through my body. Coursing through my veins, with every breath it grew stronger. Until finally, we couldn't breathe anymore. As I looked at him, I knew. That I loved him and it was true. 100%

**-Toby-**

I was waiting for Spencer, so that I could drive her back to the motel. The doctors told us that someone needed to constantly be around her in case of anything. I suggested Spencer go home, but she refused. She was still angry with her mother. I could tell, but flecks of something else had shown in her eyes. Hurt.

It killed me to see how this was hurting her. I wanted to reach out and comfort her. No, I _yearned _to reach out and comfort her, but it was like she had up these little walls about the incident. Walls, she refused to let down. To me, to her friends, To Melissa, even I suspect to herself. The thought reminded me of the note Jenna gave me. She said it was from Mrs. Hastings. I had put it in my back pocket. I reached back and read it.

_Toby,_

_I know you're in contact with my daughter. I've seen you with her. Melissa's seen you with her. Even Peter, my husband has seen. I'd love to tell her that I'm sorry. That I was drunk, that I didn't mean it. I was angry and had too much to drink. I'm sorry. Could you please let me see her? Please. I know I've treated you horribly, but please let me see her and I'll make it worth your while. _

_Thank You,_

_Veronica Hastings._

As I read it, it was almost like I could _feel _the coldness seeping through me just by holding the envelope. I didn't know whether or not she was lying, but I was still horrified. It wasn't because of the letter. It was because when I opened the envelope a fifty-dollar bill was attached to it. She thought I could be _bought? _I put the envelope back into my pocket just as Spencer came out.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Come on." I said, smiling back into her. The entire drive Spencer was in la-la land. Once again, thoughts of what happened with her mother popped into my head. Maybe the accident at the police station had triggered a memory somehow.

"Spencer?" I asked a little hesitant. I didn't want to seem like I was invading her personal space, but I wanted to be there for her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I don't mean to sound corny, but do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She smiled. We knew I wasn't talking about the police station, but the incident with her mother.

"You're the first person to ask me that." She said. I smiled at her.

"Well?" I asked.

"I guess… I don't know really _how _to talk about it. I mean, its not all simple. Its like… Its like… A spider's web, for lack of better word. All complicated and woven into one piece that looks fine on the outside –Beautiful eve, but is a death trap if you get you close." She explained.

"Especially if you're a fly." I added. She laughed at that.

"And guess who's the fly?" She asked, both of us laughing at our little joke.

But soon the situation turned back to serious. The joke was over and I could feel her walls tumbling down. I had broken through them, just as she had done to mine.

"B… But I guess once it happened, I was hurt- and I already told you I felt betrayed. There's another reason though, that Melissa and I aren't the best of sisters." She whispered.

"What's that?" I asked. It was so hard not to look at her.

"My mother hit me before."

**-Aria-**

I woke up next to Ezra.

On his bed.

In his apartment.

At 10 a.m. in the morning.

It shouldn't have been a big deal to me. It shouldn't at all, but it was to me. I looked at Ezra sound asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful. I smiled at him. Just as I was starting to settle back into sleep my phone did that familiar ringtone and I knew I had a text. I prayed none of them were from A. No such luck.

_Think what happened to your little friend Spencer was 'just' an accident? Think again. As you'll soon find out. There are no accidents. XOXO –A_

Terror coursed through my veins. A… A had done this _on purpose _to Spencer? But why? As if A could read my mind (And I was beginning to suspect A could.) my phone rang.

_Who? Look at me my little liar. It all leads back to me. –A_

A? But _why_… I didn't need a text message to answer my next question. However, A did it again.

_Why? For a teacher's girlfriend you sure are stupid. Think, Aria, think. –A_

What did Spencer know about A that would cause her to physically harm… Oh. Now I get it. A is pretending to Alison. Or on the slightest chance is. Spencer must've known something about Alison that Ali didn't want Spencer knowing. Something so bad Alison would hurt her _friend _for.

I dropped my phone as Ezra got up. He couldn't know about A. A hadn't really ever told us 'don't tell… Or else.', but my gut instinct told me it was something like that. I didn't want Ezra hurt.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I joked. It wasn't far from the truth. Ezra chuckled a little bit.

"Says sir. Snores-a-lot" He teased back. I fake-gaped.

"I do not snore!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, you don't. Sure you don't." He said walking towards me and kissing me.

"Okay, I am as good as making breakfast as I am making any other food…" He announced.

"Don't worry, I'll make it." I assured him and I went into the kitchen.

I had cooked breakfast plenty of times at home when mom was gone. But it felt different here. I didn't want to cook just a plain old breakfast; I wanted to cook something special. I looked in the fridge. The only thing I could work with in there was the eggs Ezra had stored.

But as I took them out and turned them over, I noticed something weird. One egg had red writing all over it. I turned it over and checked.

_I know everything and get into anywhere. __Don't__ forget that. –A_

How… How had A gotten into Ezra's apartment. My hands started shaking and I had to latterly use my other hand to hold the one holding the eggs, to keep the egg from dropping.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"Y… Yeah. Just a bad egg." I said, putting the egg into the trash.

He had no idea.

**-Spencer-**

Toby slammed on the brakes as I said it. I winced for two reasons, the slamming on the brakes lurched me forward, so that I stubbed my toe… And the fact the memory was coming back up.

"What?" He asked. I sighed as the memory came up.

"I… It was a spring day. I was about… Four? Yeah, four. I was playing with my dolls. I heard the door open and I ran downstairs. I was so glad to see my mom." I said, shivering. He was driving, but he reached over and squeezed my hand. He could see how hard this was for me.

"It was late and I knew I was supposed to be sleeping, but I was four and I missed my mother. As I came down, I started to climb back upstairs; I could tell something was wrong. B… But it was too late. She'd seen me and called me down. She wasn't drunk. She was perfectly in control. Little did I know that Melissa had come down too. She was hiding, watching,

"So I came down and she reached over… A… An… And. punched me." I whispered the last part. He kept rubbing my hand. We were a block away from the motel now.

"Melissa saw everything. She was down the stairs and had pulled me back before mom could do anymore. We never talk about that night. It drove us apart." I admitted. We were at the motel now. I leaned my head on Toby's shoulder. He stroked my hair.

"She promised she'd never do it again." I whispered.

"And yet she did." Toby stated. I nodded. Tears gathering in my eyes.

Finally, I cried into Toby's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. My own little blanket of safety. Once again, I felt… Shielded. But in a good way.

We stayed like that for a while. My head resting on his. Until his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out and read the text, then groaned. I already knew. Jenna.

"Jenna needs my help. _Again._ Are you sure you don't want me to stay? "He asked, turning to look at me.

"No. I'm fine Toby. And if Jenna needs you, then go. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." I said, unbuckling my seat belt. I was about to hop out when he kissed me.

I smiled at him, when we pulled away and said "Bye."

"See you." He said, smiling gently at me and then driving away. I climbed up the stairs and opened the door to my little motel room. What I saw shocked me.

My room was torn apart. The sheets were on the floor. The closet door open, my clothes scattered all over the floor. My laptop was flipped over and open. The DVD's, Hanna, Emily and Aria had brought for me were scattered on the bare bed.

The scariest thing was that the wall was written on in Ali's color. It said:

_You're not the only one that can bribe staff… And keep the key. Kisses. –A_

**You know what? I'm starting to think A needs some anger management classes. I mean look at what A's done to Spencer's motel room. **_**Someone **_**clearly has issues. Anyways, I'll try to update, every other day. 3 days is the longest. Now, I know that this didn't have a lot to do with Spencer's 'accident' at the police station, but we've just **_**started **_**to build the first floor of this imaginary house thing. There will be more dealing with it next Chapter. I just felt like there had to be some Spoby and Ezria because I've been so occupied that I haven't put that much Spoby and Ezria here. Now, I'm going to start my sad and pathetic begging for reviews. But I'm going to mix it up a bit.**

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**Please **_

_**Please**_

_**Review!**_

**See? Italics! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**As usual I start my monologue thanking you guys. Honestly, a big smile lights up my face every time I read your reviews. So… Yeah. Thanks. Now I don't feel like abandoning my house-building thing that I use. So I'm starting the first floor and now it's going to get higher and higher until BAM first floor built… Yeah, I had **_**way **_**too much caffeine today. **_**Way **_**too much.) Now here it comes: CH. 15! WHOOOOOOOOOO! (Like I said, too much caffeine)**

**-Spencer-**

I didn't want to keep the door open for everyone to see everything that had happened, but at the same time I didn't want to close it. I backed away from the room and shut the door. Unknowingly, my hands crept towards my phone. I texted Aria, Hanna and Emily the S.O.S. It was indescribable how much I wanted to text Toby, too… But something told me he wouldn't walk out unscathed from all of this if he knew about A.

Aria, Hanna and Emily, being the loyal friends that they are, showed up in seconds. I was sitting on the stairs leading up. I must have looked detached because Aria took a seat next to me and looked at me concernedly.

"Spencer, what is it?" Aria asked, in a low tone. I stood up and they followed me. I flung open the door to my room. All the girls, gasped.

"A's worse than we thought." Emily whispered. We were all to scared to nod at all.

"Guys, A… A broke into Ezra's apartment." Aria admitted.

We stood in shocked silence for a while. It was Hanna that actually made us snap back to reality.

"Well… I am _not _scrubbing the wall, okay? I'd prefer the picking up of things." She said, crossing over to the bed. We snapped out of it then.

"Of course, lets hope Princess Hanna doesn't break a nail, right?" Aria teased.

"I think I brought a sponge with me." I said, digging around for it. Then I remembered something really important.

"Guys, the vase!" I said. We all scrambled up to check if the vase was still there.

They had left the vase with me and I had put it into my closet. We flung the closet door open. Thankfully, the vase was still there. But not without a note from A.

_Wouldn't want to get in your way, would I dear? –A_

"A not getting in our way. That's new." I stated. But then I noticed something. There was bump in the vase. As if someone had attached an extra piece of clay over it. The clay was the size of my fist and badly attached. I bent down and picked it apart.

"Look." I said. On the other side of the clay was a note. It was from Alison, defiantly. It wasn't rambling. It was a message.

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_

__

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_

__

_I'msososorry._

_Alison_

"Sorry? Why would she be sorry?" Hanna asked.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. What if what happened at the station _wasn't _an accident. But something planned." My voice lowered to a whisper.

**-Toby-**

When I got home, Jenna and Courtney were fighting… Again. I could hear the hushed insults and even a knife couldn't cut the tension. It would get stuck halfway… Then not come out.

"I'm just offering you help! And you start screaming at me!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Well, what if I don't want your help?" Jenna challenged.

I knew Courtney would reply with something really bad and it would just get worse.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was offering her help and…"

"She barged in on my conversa…"

"She screams at me 'no!'"

"Screaming at me for no…"

"Okay, okay. I think I have a picture. What did you need help with Jenna?" I asked. Clearly, not what she expected.

"U…Um Mrs. Hastings came to visit you when I called. She had to leave. B… But she wa… wanted me to give you this." Jenna said, handing me a letter.

"If that's all, then I'm going to go." I said, backing out of the room.

"Toby! Get over here and talk to your favorite cousin." Courtney called from some other room. Wow, she exited quickly.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." I joked. She slapped me on the shoulder as a joke.

"Anyways, I found this taped to my door. When I opened it, I found this." Courtney said handing me a huge yellow envelope. She opened it and inside was a picture of Spencer, smiling and laughing with me. She looked so happy. It made me happy. But who got this?

"How'd you get this?' I asked her.

"I found it taped to my door. Look at the note on the back." She told me. I flipped it over. There were only a couple words, but it was enough to scare me.

_Here it is. Its what you wanted, right? _

_Love, G_

**-Aria-**

Eventually, we all moved out of our state of shock and actually did something. Spencer and I started scrubbing the wall. Hanna and Emily started picking things up. It was only until I was cussing at the wall that I remembered Ezra's request to meet them.

"Hey, guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" They all said at the same time.

"You know, Ezra and all?" I asked.

"How could I forget my little girls first love?" Hanna teased.

"I thought Spencer was your little girl." Emily asked, causing Spencer to glare at the both of them.

"All three of you are my little girls." Hanna said, sarcastically.

"Mom, stop!" Spencer joked. We all burst into laughter there.

"Anyways, Ezra said he wanted to meet you guys outside of school. So are you up for it?" I asked.

"Sure." Emily responded.

"Why not? Gives me a chance to ask why and exactly _why _I got a B on my essay on _To Kill A Mockingbird." _Spencer said, scrubbing slightly harder at the lipstick on the wall.

"One question," Hanna said.

"What?" I asked.

"He wouldn't mind if I did the whole sexual humor thing, right?" Hanna asked. We all burst into laughter.

"What? I have tons of ammo and its so HARD keeping it to myself." Hanna complained.

"I don't think he would mind… much." I said.

"Okay, then I'm in."

**-Ezra-**

I looked at myself in the mirror before I headed out. Aria had called me two hours ago to say her friends were all in to meet up with me. Her friends wanted to do it right away and so did I.

I had chosen a plaid shirt and jeans. Either way I was really nervous. I mean, I wanted her friends to like me. I had a sense I needed their approval, too.

We were going to meet up for dinner at a French Restaurant a couple blocks away. I hopped into my car and drove all the way there. My stomach was doing little flips.

I got there and I spotted Aria waving me over. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards them. I could do this, right?

"Hey." I said, brightly, kissing Aria. I heard a 'oh la la' coming from the left side. There was Spencer Hastings, an ex-student of mine smiling guiltily.

"Hello." I said brightly, bowing my head. Spencer and Emily Fields? Well, they smiled at me. Aria opened her mouth to say something and the door opened. Another ex-student of mine, Hanna Marin walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic." She said.

"Well, guys this is Ezra." Aria said, intertwining her fingers through mine. Her touch soothed my nerves. If her friends were anything like her, why should I worry?

"You already know this, but I'm Spencer." Spencer spoke.

"Emily."

"Hanna"

"Well, lets sit down, now." Aria said, leading us to a table set up for us.

"So tell me, Mr. Fitz. No offence or anything I'm just more used to calling you that. How is our little Aria?" Hanna joked. I knew _exactly _what she was asking. So did Aria. She was throwing Hanna these looks, I knew ALL too well.

"Okay, Hanna you might want to stop before Aria death-glares a hole through you." Spencer said, picking up a menu.

"All right, so I'm kind of meeting you for the first time outside of the classroom. What do you guys like?" I asked.

"Taylor Launter." Hanna grumbled. When we all looked at her she looked shocked.

"What? I'm just telling the guy the truth!" She exclaimed. We all burst into laughter.

"You know my friend actually met him… Kind of." I admitted as the waiter started approaching our table.

"Kind of?" Spencer asked.

"Well, it's more like stalked _until _she got kicked out of the hotel he was staying at." I admitted.

"Emily, does that remind you of anything?" Aria asked, teasingly. Emily blushed and stammered.

"I… I was in 13, okay!" She defended.

"Emily stalked Sylvester Stallone when she was 13." Aria exclaimed.

"I wouldn't use the word _stalk._" Spencer joked.

"More like followed until security escorted her out." Hanna said. We all started laughing.

Just then the waiter came. We all placed out orders and waited. I watched as Aria laughed with her friends. I knew she was happy, content and safe with them.

We talked for a while and they seemed to like me. Aria had held my hand under the table. She could tell, I was nervous.

The waiter came and served us our food. He spoke French and Spencer handled that pretty well. While we ate, we talked and it came naturally. Until all of there phones rang.

I noticed lately that Aria had a looked of terror on her face whenever her phone would beep with a new text message. Sometimes the look passed. Sometime it didn't. And sometimes, it just goes worse. The same look passed over all of their faces. Their eyes met briefly and some sort of telepathic message passed through. The lifted their phones and the look stayed on there face.

"I… I'm sorry, but my… sister, she's pregnant; she needs my help getting moved in. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye." Spencer said. She then got up and left.

"Yeah, my moms expecting me home soon. Sorry. This was fun. Bye." Hanna said getting up and leaving.

"Mine too. Bye. Have fun kids." Emily said as she was leaving.

"Don't worry. Its not you. They all just have to help." Aria explained, sipping her drink.

"Its fine. All your friends seem nice." I said, leaning back. What baffled me was how similar their expressions were.

"They all seem to like you. Especially Hanna." Aria said.

I laughed and I then pulled her in for a kiss. At first it started off slow, but then I could feel the urgency behind the kiss. We broke apart then.

"Hey, I have a million old movies that I rented out at my apartment. Do you want to go back and watch them?" I asked. Aria smiled.

"Sure. Lets go." Aria replied. We got up and left. And even though I was driving, something was telling me that the expression all of them had was so similar… Something was wrong here. I shook my head, trying to push the thought out of my head. Aria would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't she?

**-Spencer-**

I didn't really have to go help Melissa. Ezra, Mr. Fitz, I mean Ezra, was nice and all, but when A sent that message I needed to get out of there. The words still rang in my head.

_Tick Tock, bitches. Time is running out for you. –A_

But what did A mean by time is running out? Why did A have to be so confusing? Honestly, just tell us what you mean!

While I was trying to figure this out, I pulled up to the hotel. I recognized Toby sitting on the steps leading up to my room. A smiled lit up my face. It was so reliving to see Toby. One of the best things in my life.

"Hey." I said, smiling while sitting down next to him.

"Spencer, Courtney found this taped to her door. Look." Toby said, pulling out a picture. It was of us, laughing and talking. For a second, I flashed back, but then I remembered this was weird. Who would take that photo of us?

"What the…" I stammered, lost for words.

"That's not all." Toby said. He pulled out a note.

_Here it is. Its what you wanted, right? _

_Love, G_

"W…" I stammered. Toby pulled me into a hug. I wasn't the only one scared, was I?

When I pulled away and Toby was gathering everything into the envelope, my phone beeped.

_I know what you're thinking: But this isn't actually my doing. Why don't you ask your little cop friend, darling? –A_

**Okay, so that this entire chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of Spoby and Ezria just the next couple chapters are really important in dealing with the mystery. Then it'll be really evenly balanced out. Now, what to say… What to say… Oh congrats to Will and Kate up in England for the whole royal wedding thing! I actually saw a commercial for the… Will and Kate Toilet Seat! And immediately said 'I need to buy that.' Oh and sorry if I misspelled some celebrites names. Okay, well I be quiet now. Bye!**

**OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Or A will get you… Okay, enough of my endless rambling for now. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Hello, people! Once again, I thank you all for the AWESOME reviews! They make my day and I do little fist pump (sometimes) when I read them. So it's the weekend now for me and since I live in a town where the can't handle excitement (No joke.) I should be updating more! Especially since I don't have school in my way… At least for two days. You know what's unfair? We have school for like 5 days and the weekend is only 2! That's just injustice right there. Okay, I'm babbling now. Here is my Ch.16!**

**-Spencer-**

I was shocked. Why would Garrett do this? I mean, what did we do to inspire _him _to do this? In fact, we should be doing this to him! It's unbelievable! I leaned my head back and debated telling Toby about A… again. But it would be selfish of me to do that. Not only would A harm Toby, but A would also harm Aria, Hanna, Emily and me. It would extremely selfish of me.

"Come here." Toby said and he clasped his arms around me. I leaned by head against him and I felt…. Safe. Not a feeling I got to often these days. But with Toby it just… Came.

"What are thinking?" Toby whispered.

"About why 'G' would do this." I whispered to him. G. Great just what I needed, another mysterious letter in my life.

"Wait, who did 'G' give the picture to?" I asked.

"Well, Courtney found it on her door. When I asked her about it, she said she had no idea why that was on her door." Toby answered. Then something dawned on me.

"Is Jenna's door next to Courtney's?" I asked.

"Yeah… Oh my God." Toby said as he realized it.

"But Jenna couldn't possibly see it. She's blind." I stated.

"What if she isn't? What if she lost her sight temporarily and got it back and just hasn't told anyone?" Toby asked. I realized how much it made sense.

"That could be it. B… But I just don't want to jump to conclusions right away. For all we know Jenna is still blind." I said.

"Still? You just admitted to my idea." Toby teased. I smiled instantly.

"Well, I… I said it was a possibility." I stammered.

We pulled each other to our feet, grinning like a bunch of idiots. Except we weren't idiots. This may be my corniest thought _ever, _but we in love.

"Re-match?" I asked. He obviously knew what I was talking about.

"You sure you can admit to losing?" Toby asked, smiling.

"Who says, I'm going to lost?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Is that a challenge?" Toby asked, he stepping closer too. Not we pressed up against each other.

"You bet it is." I whispered, and then turned and walked to the room. Toby came up next to me and held my hand on the way up.

**-Toby-**

Spencer and I were playing Scrabble in her room, while music was blasting from her laptop. I was winning and Spencer was still trying way to hard.

"Here, it helps if you just think of the word. Don't focus." I said. Spencer smiled.

"Its easy for you to say. If I don't focus I get so off." Spencer explained.

"Have you ever not focused a day in your life?" I asked joking. Spence laughed.

"I don't know. Babyhood was a tough time. Fighting with Melissa over the Barbies… Who was better? The teletubbies or Elmo…" Spencer joked back.

"Who did you prefer?" I asked, putting letters down for another word.

"Honestly, I like Elmo." She joked. I finished putting down the word and just as Spencer was tallying it up, her phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said, sliding off the bed and grabbing her phone.

"Melissa? What is it?" She asked.

"_What? _They can't just do _that!" _

"Well, what if I'm not there?"

"Okay, well Thanks. Bye."

Spencer sighed and walked back onto the bed. What was it?

"What is it?" I asked. She looked worried.

"My parents, got a tip from someone that I was here. They're coming to get me _now. _I'm sorry, but I have to go." Spencer said, picking up her duffel bag. Just as she was heading out, I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. I'll come with you." I said. She looked shocked. Like she couldn't believe I'd even _thought _of that.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Really." I answered. Then I kissed her. It was calm, but full of passion.

"One question." Spencer whispered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Where are we supposed to stay?"

**-Ezra-**

Aria and I were huddled on the couch watching Grace Kelly acting in one of her movies. Although I could've been paying less attention. Aria and I were deep in conversation. I was thinking of how to give her the necklace. I didn't want it to be awkward or anything.

"Aria. I… I kind of want to give you something." I said. Aria turned to face me. The movie hadn't captivated out interest all that much.

"What is it?" She asked. It wasn't awkward at all- the opposite in fact. It felt _right. _

I reached deep within my pocket, where I had been keeping the necklace for a while. My hand tightened around it. I mean, why was I so nervous? Not like I was proposing, right?

I felt the jewels press into my hand and then it dawned on me. It was _Aria. _I didn't want to mess up with Aria. I was so afraid of somehow ruining the relationship. Why would me giving her the necklace ruin the relationship though? It was perfect now.

So I took one last breath, grabbed onto the necklace and pulled it out.

**-Aria-**

Ezra pulled out one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen in my life. It was locket, I could tell. It was heart shaped as well. Little white diamonds in the center formed the shape of a heart. When the little heart in the center was complete, red diamonds stretched out until it reached the edge. It was gold. I gasped.

"I… Is something wrong? Cause I can return it…"

I kissed him and he stopped talking.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said, when we pulled away.

"Its perfect." I told him.

I took the locket from his hand and flipped open the clasp. Inside was a photo slot. I pulled out my wallet. I always kept a photo of Ezra there. I knew it was cheesy and al, but honestly I felt better when I saw him or his picture. It reminded me everything was fine.

I slid out the photo of Ezra and realized, I kind of needed a pair of siccors.

"Do you have any siccors?" I asked him.

"Here " He said, sliding a pair of siccors towards me.

I cut out Ezra's photo in a heart shape and was about to tuck it into there when Ezra asked me "Is anything wrong. I mean…"

"Nothings wrong. Just one thing is missing." I answered.

"What?" He asked.

I slid in the photo of Ezra and smiled while I said "Its perfect now."

**-Spencer-**

In the end, Toby and I decided to go to another motel. We didn't like leaving the room, but now doubt we'd be coming back. I drove this time and left the radio blaring on the way there. Toby and I joked around the entire time. I didn't know how he did it, but when things were all messed up, he would make me laugh. He just… Just… I don't know how to put it, but knew how to get me laughing.

"So where are we exactly going, we've just been traveling down this highway for… 4 hours now." Toby asked.

"I really don't know. I'll just pull up to a motel when I see one." I confessed.

"Great plan." He joked.

"I know right? Its _real_ thought out, isn't it?" I said, before we busted out into laughter.

While the laughter died down, a really slow romantic song came on and Toby grabbed my hand while it played.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe, but I feel_

_Good Enough_

_I feel Good Enough for you._

The song couldn't have been more right. With Toby I didn't feel like… Like I had to be the perfect girl. The one that scored straight A's on everything. I felt like I could just be myself. Something I hadn't been allowed to be for… Well, forever.

"I love you." I told him. He already knew, but I couldn't put it into words how much I loved him.

"I love you too." He said. He was going to say something else, but then I pulled off the highway then and he shut his mouth. What was he going to say? Before I could ask, I spotted a motel and pulled in.

**-Toby-**

An hour later, Spencer was using the bathroom in out hotel room. My head was whirling. I was going to tell her about Jenna in the car, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Why couldn't I do it? I guess, I just don't want Spencer to think of me as a monster. Think of me? I am a monster.

Spencer coming out jerked me out of my thoughts. As usual she looked stunning. She was wearing naturally ripped jeans, a white tee shirt with a black jacket hanging over her shoulders.

"Come on." She told me.

"Where?" I asked, pulling myself up.

"Well, were not in Rosewood anymore are we? We can go anywhere, do anything and no one will no us. Will they?" Spencer said, a grin enlightening her face. Then it hit me. No one would look at Spencer like she was a psycho. No one would stare at me feeling sorry for me or looking at me like I was a murderer.

"Lets go." I said. I grabbed Spencer's hand and we walked out the door and into freedom.

**-Aria-**

A couple hours after Ezra gave me the necklace, I left due to Hanna's S.O.S… And Emily's. We met up at Hanna's house. Emily and Hanna looked frantic.

"Aria, my room. Now." Hanna commanded. I knew better than not to listen to Captain Hanna so I climbed up to her room. I saw Caleb in kitchen, so I assume there all peachy again.

"Look at this. A sent me this." Hanna showed Emily and I. It was a cassette and Hanna put it into the T.V.

It was a video. Hanna hit play and the events began to play out. Alison, in the dark of night arguing with someone over the phone.

"No. NO! You idiot. You need to do it _tonight._" Alison shouted into the phone. What did she need to do?

"You've got to be kidding me! I know it's late, but this secret could _ruin _Jason and me. Spencer knows. She might have told the others. We can't take any risks." She paused before continuing. "Yes. Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields. You know where they live." She shouted into the phone.

"Tonight. I want them dead by midnight tonight. Cause of death? Overdose. You can collect your money from my credit cars. You know the pin. Okay fine. Goodbye." Alison said. A shiver tan through my body. _DEAD. _What was so bad Alison would want us _dead? _

Alison was in the forest already. Probably before Ian killed her. She turned to the camera.

"Ian! What. The. Hell. What did I tell you about taping me?" Alison screamed at the camera. Then the video stopped.

We sat in stone cold silence. The realization crept over us, chilled us and stayed there like a parasite. Alison wanted us dead. The only reason we weren't was… Was what.

"That's not all. Look at this." Emily said as she picked up a note from the floor.

_Seems you BFF wasn't as loving and perfect as you thought she was, was she? Just remember those people she called. They don't stop until the job is done. Oh and I can't get ahold of Spencer. Tell her that there are no accidents. Especially those at the police station. Kisses. –A_

"Where's Spencer? You guys, we have to get ahold of her!" I exclaimed as we grabbed our phone. Melissa had given us her number, just in case we needed to contact her about Spencer.

"Hello?"

"Melissa, its Aria. Where's Spencer? Its an emergency." I told her.

"Her and Toby left because her parents were coming to get here… And well you see why… Never mind. They phone from their hotel. Here's the number," Melissa read off the number.

"Thank you. Bye." I told her. I read off the number and Hanna typed it in with shaking fingers.

**-Spencer-**

Toby was going inside a _7-11 _to get us _Slurpee's_, when I realized I had no cell phones bars here. I decided that I'd better call Aria, Hanna and Emily and tell them where I was.

I held up my phone and started walking around looking for at least one bar. No such luck. Just as I thought one appeared, a hand clasped over my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Something fluffy and white was shoved into my mouth.

"Make a sound and die."

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave it at that. I hoped you liked this Ch. It was romantic, yet mysterishishy too! The song I used for Spencer and Toby was Good Enough by Evanescence. You should probably listen to it because its going to come up with them a lot. In very very romantic parts. (Oh la la(. So yeah… **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Honestly, if I owned it wouldn't I be in a big fancy office, writing scripts or something, instead of writing fan fiction? Think a little.**

**Once again, I thank you all for all the awesome reviews and inspiration. This one is shorter than all my other chapter and has barely any Ezria because its mainly Spoby and stuff. Basically, I felt bad after leaving it like that. So here it is! More romance on the next one. Than a huge breakthrough in the mystery! Lets begin!**

**-Aria-**

Hanna pressed the green send button and we waited in terror as it rang.

"Hello?" A raspy voice asked.

"Yes, is they're an Spencer Hastings or Toby Cavanaugh checked in there?" Emily asked.

"Let me check." The voice said, slightly faltering.

"Yes, in fact we have a Spencer Hastings here. Although, she did come in with someone she called 'Toby'. May I ask why you're asking?"

"Um… She left her… I mean, her keys at my house and I just need to deliver it to her." I said.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to know what room she's in. It sounds like an emergency." You have no idea.

"Yeah, thank you." Hanna said.

"Room 2A. "

"Thank you. Good night." I said before hanging up. We tried Spencer on her cell again. No answer.

**-Spencer-**

Oh no. Things never turned out good in these situations. I stayed quiet. Why was the street so empty? Didn't anyone see me?

"Good." The voice whispered in my ear. "Very good."

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered.

"Don't speak." The voice said, tying my hands together.

"Good girl. Now I'm going to lead you into the forest over there. You will not scream or I'll make sure your little boyfriend gets hurt." No. Not Toby. The voice spoke again "I have my resources. Now do as I say." The voice said, as I started walking into the forest. There was one surrounding us. Toby. Toby. What would Toby think when he saw I was gone? Toby. I hope he wouldn't think I ran off.

**-Aria-**

After trying Spencer's cell for the umpteenth time we realized, she wasn't going to pick up anytime soon. We were all worried.

"Okay. That's it. I'm going over there." Hanna said, picking up her stuff. Hanna pretended to be like a parent, but she actually was a lot like one, she just doesn't show the side often.

Emily and I looked at each other, doing that little telepathic thing you can do with the people that know you best. We weren't going to argue with Hanna. Because the truth was we wanted to check up on Spencer.

"I'm driving." Emily announced.

"No, I am." Hanna said.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Because this is an emergency and I'm the only one not afraid to speed."

**-Toby-**

When I got out of the _7-11, _Spencer wasn't anywhere to be found. I knew she wouldn't stick around. I was about to turn back when I saw Spencer, arms tied behind her walking towards the forest. I dropped what I'd bought and immediately followed.

It was clear that this was against Spencer's will. Spencer was guarded, but she could feel. I could tell she was trembling underneath it all.

_Spencer. _She had to be okay. She just had to. I followed, quietly. Trying not to make my presence known, but I think Spencer saw me.

They walked another couple yard and then he kicked Spencer. I resisted all impulses to kick the guy's ass for doing that. Spencer landed face first in the dirt and turned over.

**-Spencer-**

When I turned over I saw my captor holding something over my head – A knife. I screamed and sat up. The captor grabbed me by the neck and swiftly whispered, "You want lover-boy to die?"

I was chocking and the knife was pressed to my neck, so I shook my head no. I saw a movement in the bushed. Please, God. Please, God le tit be Toby.

"Say goodbye, Little Miss Perfect." The voice whispered, knife pressed to the tip of my neck. I closed my eyes. _Toby. _I love you, Toby.

Suddenly, I felt the hands slip from my neck and I was on the ground. I regained my breath and when I looked up…

Toby was wrestling the guy at knifepoint. I saw the knife get pinned to Toby's neck and that was it for me.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping on the guy myself. I grabbed the knife from his hand. Then Toby advanced. The guy realized he had kind of really bad odds and then turn and ran off. As soon as he was gone, Toby pulled me into his arms.

"Its okay. Its okay." He whispered as I sobbed into his chest. His fingers combed through my hair. I looked up and he kissed me. A real heart-stopping kiss.

"Come on." Toby whispered. I intertwined my hand through his and we walked back. Toby stopped for a minute to tie his shoe. My phone beeped. Wow, 19 Missed Calls. But as I clicked 'view' 'New Message' appeared and my phone assumed I clicked view for that. My blood ran cold while I read it.

_Why did that guy attack you? Why don't you ask your little friend Alison? I'm sure she knows. Kisses. –A_

**Short, I know and there was no Ezria, but I promise the next one will. I just felt a wee bit guilty for leaving it at that on my other chapter, but I promised next one would be awesome! Swear, =) Way WAY more romance to make up for the other ones. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**I know my other one wasn't the **_**best **_**chapter I've ever written. But I felt it was necessary. I know, I know. I have problems, isn't that obvious? Now 2 chapters back, I was reading reviews and a user kind of 'gave' me an idea if you will. (Why do I talk like I'm really really old? Can't I just speak normal?) So I just want to thank the user. So yeah, thanks Sabrina Elen, cause I have writer block with the cold. Those two… Not a good match. Trust me. Okay, I have a sense your all getting bored with my talk… Er type? Anyways, I lost my voice so this chapter might be longer. Here we go!**

**-Aria-**

"Hanna! Are you INSANE!" I said as I clutched to my seat for dear dear life. Hanna has to be one of the most eccentric drivers ever. She just cut off a guy that was what, 3 inches apart from the car in front of him. Sometimes I wonder if Hanna has a death wise.

"I'll say…" Emily muttered as Hanna smacked her.

"Hands on the wheel!' I warned. I really didn't want to die young.

Hanna opened her mouth to remark something. Probably about how if we wanted to make sure Spencer was okay, the only known was speeding, but then my phone rang. I quickly pulled it out. _Spencer, _it said.

"Its Spencer!" I exclaimed as I flipped it over and hit speaker. Hanna turned down the radio.

"Spencer!" We all screamed into the phone.

"Ow! Guys you may have this on speaker, but honestly it's pressed _up to my ear! _Do you have any idea how loud you scream?" Spencer said over the phone.

"Were just glad your okay. Listen, we'll explain all of this later, but… Melissa told us where you and Toby were…" Hanna cut me off.

"How _is _Toby, Spencer? You two enjoying yourselves down there?" Hanna asked. I could tell Spencer was blushing crimson red.

"Hanna! Shut! Up!" Spencer yelled into the phone.

"Okay, well meet us back at Hanna's house… When you get back." I told her before saying bye and hanging up.

"Hanna turn back." I told her. Something told me to turn back, especially if Spencer was with Toby. There was just one thing I wanted to make sure of.

"_Please, Toby" _I thought, "_Don't break her heart." _

**-Spencer-**

When I hung up with Aria, Toby came out of the McDonalds holding a big bag full of food. I was starving.

"Hey." I said as he sat down next to me in the car we'd taken. I didn't want to go into the McDonald's or any store for that matter. I didn't want to be recognized. Toby seemed to understand that.

"You wanted this right." He said, pushing a burger towards me.

"Yeah thanks." I grabbed the item and we talked while ate about anything, everything.

When we finished, I leaned my head against Toby's chest and felt safe. How did he do that? Make me feel something that I never felt anymore?

"Come on." I said, jerking Toby out of the car. He shut the door before running over to join me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere." I said, gigglish. I'm pretty sure; I'd sawn one of those on the drive over here…

"I forgot, where is somewhere?" He asked. I started laughing.

"This way." I said, laughing.

Toby grabbed my hand and I walked along the sidewalk. We crept across is and I finally saw it- A small beach, with docks running neck and neck to each other.

I had loved going to beaches as a kid. It was cheesy, yes, but I loved running up and down the beach. Wind and salt whipping my cheeks. My family dismissed it as nothing, but me being a kid. But… And I'd always feel guilty when I did it. Not because I was happy, hell no. I… I'd pretend to be running away, or someone else running to there loving families. Not away from mine.

I hadn't been to a beach since… Well, since Alison had died. Yeah, sure I could go, but… Every time I went to one alone… I don't know. Sadness and guilt for what I'd said to Alison would overcome me. Although, with Toby it would drift away. Disinigrate somewhere within me. And as I took his hand and stepped into the beach, I felt complete. The sadness was still there, but its presence was less known. Toby seemed to take the guilt and just throw it away. I looked at him and wondered how one person. Just one person could make me feel as good as this.

"C'mon." I said, pulling Toby with me up the beach. I had never run with anyone up before, but I trusted Toby. I… I wanted him with me.

"You sure, I mean its going to rain soon. We could go back to the hotel." He said, following me up the beach.

I mock-groaned and said "I kind of feel like not being a social recluse anymore."

Toby laughed and started following me up. I suddenly recognized the beach. Maybe, I'd been here with my parents or maybe my friends… Suddenly, I realized why and I couldn't stop from being tugged back into the memory.

"_Spencer! Slow down. You're like sprinting!" Alison called from behind me. Alison didn't like being second, but today she didn't seem to mind._

"_Spencer! Only Spencer? Ali, don't deny your running like your feet are of fire!" Aria exclaimed._

"_Oh! Be quiet. At least the sand isn't swallowing you up." Hanna called. Emily was silent as usual._

"_Race!" I called. Alison and I started running forward as the girls complained behind up. We got to the destination point. _

"_Tie?" Alison asked, panting and bending over._

"_Tie." I managed to gasp before dropping to the ground with Alison. We all got up _

_Creeping around the tree we saw a hole dug. The person was gone already… Or hiding. _

_Alison reached in and pulled out a diary. I looked at Alison and said, "You can't just take that!"_

"_Spencer, don't get your panties in a wad. Its just a journal!" Alison exclaimed._

"_Buts it full of secrets. Someone else's secrets!" I exclaimed._

"_Darling, secrets are what I feed on." Alison said with an evil grin._

I snapped back to the present pretty quickly, but something was bothering me about the memory. I couldn't really put my finger on it.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something." I said, but stopped, I could trust Toby.

"Once, I went here with Alison, Aria, Hanna and Emily. Alison and I raced to this one tree. There was a hole dug behind the tree. Alison reached in and pulled something out. It was a journal. I told her to put it back, that it was wrong to read it, but she didn't listen. She told me 'That she fed on secrets' I know its an expression, but I seem to be thinking about it." I said. We were holding hands and out hands were swinging back and forth.

"Maybe, that place, it's coming up because maybe you think that something that's linked to Alison is there." Toby said.

"I think your right. Come on." I said, tugging him to where I remembered it had been. We wandered into the great big forest where Ali and I had been to. After five minutes, I realized memory didn't serve.

"Toby?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He said

"I think were lost."

**-Aria-**

After Spencer phones us to say she was okay, Hanna turned back. Let me just say, _never _give Hanna the wheel. I swear almost a thousand times we almost got run over. I'm not kidding.

"Okay, Emily here is your house. I hope you enjoyed flying with us." Hanna said, smiling.

"I don't think I could enjoy it without getting run over." Emily said.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

I was laughing so hard that I didn't hear my phone make that all to familiar 'beep'. It was only until Hanna had started moving again, that I heard it 'beep' again.

_I need to talk to you. It's an emergency. Come by soon. –Ezra_

The next one was just as urgent.

_Please come by soon. The cops want to interrogate me. –Ezra_

"Hanna?"

"Oui, mademoiselle." Hanna said in French.

"I need you to drive me to Ezra's." I said.

"Why me? I thought you hated my driving." Hanna asked as she turned.

"Eh, eh! Look forwards and yes I do hate your driving, but right now I need some erratic driving to get me there."

"Then I'm your girl."

**-Ezra-**

I was pacing the room when Aria came in. I was worried. What did they want from me? What was wrong?

"Hey, what is it?" She asked, tilting her head just a little.

"Aria, the cops called this morning. They want to interrogate me about all four of you guys. What should I do? I mean, yes out relationship is legal and out to the public now, but before it wasn't. I mean…"

"Shhh. Shh, its okay. Just tell them what you know. But just don't let anything about before slip. Its fine." Aria said. We both moved to the couch.

"I guess, I'm just freaking out. I mean I don't want to say anything wrong." I said as I put my arm around Aria.

"Well, you should know that none of us would _ever _harm Alison. Especially Spencer. Its just what I don't understand…" Aria said, trailing off. Evidently this was a personal thing of hers and I knew how hard those were to hide.

**-Aria-**

This was killing me. He did lie to me about the whole Jackie thing, but who was I to judge? I've lied to him so many stupid times about A, Alison and what was _really _going on. This is so stupid. I couldn't just have told him the truth? I loved him.

I watched him looking out the window. At nothing, but he was so lost in thought… I hated lying to him. I hated hiding all of this from him. I wish I could tell him. But how could I possibly do it without him getting hurt.

His head turned towards me and we were silent for that one tiny moment, the world was still. No one moved at all. We might as well have been frozen. But something passed between us in that moment. I'm not sure what it was. Understand? Acceptance? Love? I don't know, but that prompted me to move forwards and kiss Ezra.

That tiny kiss just got way more heated as it grew. I think Ezra just thought it was the last time we were ever going to see each other… Even though he knew that wasn't the case. He moved forward and pretty soon, I was on top of him. Our hands everywhere, bodies moving in sync to each other…

"Maybe we should stop. It's getting a little…"

"R" I said breathlessly, truth is I didn't want to stop.

"R" He confirmed, and then smiled.

"So do you want my awesome cooking or would you prefer something else?" He asked.

I laughed and said, "I think I can live with your cooking."

He looked at me quizzically and asked "You sure?"

**-Toby-**

Spencer was dangerously climbing up a tree, while trying to get more cell phone bars. Well, I couldn't say it was dull.

We were in the middle of an unknown forest and really lost. Spence had tried to find the tree, but it had been a while.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" I asked. For a second, I was worried because there was no reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but they should REALLY put cell phone towers up here…" Spencer said. It was growing darker and darker.

"Listen, I'm coming up now." I said, pulling myself up.

"Are you sure? I mean its…"

I was already up to where she was with a couple steps. Spencer was waving her phone in the air.

"Hey, how'd you get up here so quickly? It took me and hour to get this high." She complained, while turning and pouting. I laughed.

"Come on, help me with this. My phone is being mean." She joked before turning around and holding it higher. Spencer took a step forward, but must have miscalculated. In a second Spencer had almost fallen off and I was holding onto her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to pull her up. A drop of rain fell.

"Kind of…" She answered, trying to climb up. She got up to the point that our faces were right next to each other.

I couldn't help it; I moved in and kissed her. In that second we both fell down the tree. I hit the ground with a pang and the breath was knocked out of me.

When we both regained ourselves, we looked at each other and started laughing. I don't know why it was funny. Just there, on the sand it seemed so _right. _Not fake-right, but just… Perfect.

"Come on, let's just retrace out steps." Spencer said. I agreed and half and hour, we back on the beach, but it was pouring hardcore rain. Spencer walked up to a dock and pressed her ear out.

"Hear that?" She asked. I did clearly. It was the song on the radio the other day.

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_Cause I can't hold on to anything to this good enough._

_Am I good enough?_

And while the song was on, I took Spencer's hand and we danced in the pouring rain to a song barely detectable to our ears.

Yet it was perfect.

**Chapter 18 is all done! Okay, it took my forever to finish this and sorry that there isn't a ton of Ezria, but there will be more in the next chapter. Plus in the next chapter we have WAY WAY WAY more mystery parts than romantic parts that's why the last ones have been way more romantic then usual. Also, I have Writers Block with the Cold this week so I don't have tons of ideas. Suggestions? Okay, thanks. **

**Song I used for Spencer and Toby: Good Enough by Evanescence (Listen to it! It'll come up again)**

**Please**

**Please**

**Review **

**Or**

**A**

**Will**

**Find/Get**

**You. **

**=)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, guys. I have been hard at work on this chapter all day. Today, is a holiday, fir my religion? It's really complicated. Anyways, all yesterday I was preparing the special meal and I wasn't able to get to write anything… On top of that I had to go to math tutoring. (I'm just going to say, that I am HOPELESS when it comes to math. Don't even try to help me; it will scar you for life… As all my math teachers learn…) so I'm sorry, if it's full of errors or whatever. Well, here we go! (Plus its good luck fro me if I put it up today.)**

**-Aria-**

In the end, I ended up staying at Ezra's place overnight. It _was _the weekend. I used Hanna to cover for me. Hanna was more than willing to… But not without a price. And Hanna's price? Jokes dealing with very inappropriate things. I groaned remembering all her jokes.

Hanna is well… Hanna. And Hanna always needs to joke around.

Just as I was thinking that Ezra came up from behind me and started kissing me neck. I turned around so that I was face-to-face with him and giggled.

"You seem energetic today, Mr. Fitz." I teased.

"You have no idea." He growled. I giggled again. He kissed me… (Finally, I might add) Then pulled away. I sighed which made Ezra laugh as little.

"Okay, so I brought pancake mix with me… Considering you have nothing in your fridge. And I brought some extra stuff so that it could actually taste pretty well." I said, pulling out pancake mix and all that stuff. I started working with it, when I noticed Ezra was just staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Ezra looked at me and our eyes met.

"I feel a little bad. Your always bringing stuff over and I'm…"

"Hey, don't bash yourself. You do a lot too." I told hi, looking away. It was hard for me to deal with happy emotions. I felt a little awkward every time I let them out.

"What do I do? It feels like every time you're doing something and I'm not." Ezra said. Oh no. Here come the happy emotions.

"Don't say that. You do tons. When I'm upset, your there listening to my problems, when I needed advice, you gave me it. You basically keep me sane. So please, it breaks my heart when you say that you don't do anything." I said. He was quiet for a minute, then got up and kissed me.

"I love you, Aria Montgomery." He whispered when we pulled away.

"I love you, Ezra Fitz." I said with all my being it was true.

**-Spencer-**

"_Spencer!" The all-too familiar voice called._

"_Alison?" I asked. I was in a long white hallway, towards the end. There were small windows and Alison was across from my on the other side of the hallway. _

"Spencer, _darling, I'm so so sorry." Alison sobbed. Why was Alison crying? I stepped closer._

"_Ali? What's wrong?" I asked, bending down so that I was face to face with Alison. Suddenly the hall was smaller and we were only a few feet away._

"_Oh Spencer. I did something horrible. Something very very horrible. A huge mistake. I'm so so so sorry." Alison sobbed._

_I tried to hug Alison, after all she was my friend, but my arms went right through her._

"_I'm sorry, Spencer. I truly am." Alison said before drifting away._

"_Alison!" I screamed._

My eyes opened and the dream was over. Once again, I woke up with Toby's arms around me. I settled into them. My worried drifted and I watched Toby sleep. A little creepy, I know, but he just looked so… Beautiful. I tried to get out of Toby's arm (Even though I didn't want to…), but a couple seconds after I did, he woke up.

"Good morning." He said, smiling.

"Good morning." I smiled back at him. I closed the space between us and kissed him.

"So what are up to today?" He said, when we pulled away.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Maybe we should go back to Rosewood." Toby said quietly. It surprised me. Why would we go back? I looked at him quizzically.

"Spencer. Your parents are worried. I know your mother h… hit you, but she's still your mother." Toby explained.

"If she cares about me so much, why hasn't she called me? She's only emailed. She won't speak face-to-face with me. I even called her, but…" I trailed off.

"Spencer, your mother gave me a note. She wants to see you. Please, just do this. For me." Toby pleaded. I looked at him. How could I refuse?

"Okay, but your coming with me, okay?" I said. He nodded his head. Then he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me.

Truth was, I couldn't do this without Toby. If he were there, he'd be my strength, something to fall back on if anything went wrong.

"Anything for you." He whispered and I smiled at him. Everything was perfect with him… As usual.

**-Aria-**

"You know what? Maybe I should take up cooking. I've just realized how much drive-through stuff I buy." Ezra said, biting into his pancake. I laughed.

"You _do _depend on fast food a lot." I teased.

Ezra opened his mouth to say something, but my phone made that all to familiar noise that told me I had a text message. I held up a finger and checked it. It was from Spencer

_Coming to Rosewood. Going to talk to my mother. I need to talk to you guys about something. Emily's in 1 hour and 10 minutes._

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of food. I wiped my mouth and smiled apologetically.

"What is it?" Ezra asked. I explained everything, but Spencer's mom hitting her.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to go. If she's coming back, it's big. Sorry" I said.

"See you later." Ezra said before kissing me. I smiled at him and walked out.

**-Ezra-**

After Aria left the apartment was utterly silent. Everything seemed a little bit worse when Aria was gone. I was eating my pancakes when someone knocked on my door. I got up to see who it was.

When I opened the door no one was there. I looked around the corners, but no one was there. What the hell? Then I spotted it. The thing that left mystery flooding through me.

It was a folded piece of paper. A message was written on it in a lipstick color that seemed too popular around Rosewood Day. I picked it up and unfolded it. The strangest message was written on it.

_Don't be fooled, your pretty little girlfriend has some very ugly secrets. _

A single 'A' signed it

**-Toby-**

Spencer was packing up her stuff from yesterday, when I spotted something peeking out of her duffel bag. I laughed when I saw it.

"Spencer?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Is that my shirt?" I asked in a slightly amused tone.

Spencer's head poked from around the corner and I saw her blush a deep red.

"Well, I… It… You…" She stammered. I smiled and crossed over to her.

"Its fine. Keep it." I assured her and lowered my head and kissed her. It was calm at first, but then it grew so much more heated. I could feel the desire stirring in her; it was doing the same to me. I didn't want to pull away. My hands ran all over her body and I felt her shudder under my touch. I didn't want to, stop, but I knew I had to.

"We should stop." I said, Spencer pouted a little, but then nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, we need to get back soon." Spencer said grabbing her phone off the drawer. She stopped as if she wanted to tell me something, but shook it off.

"I'll go to the front desk." I told her. She smiled at me before I left.

"As I was leaving my phone rang. When I checked it I saw the name Jenna. I groaned and put it to my ear.

"What Jenna?" I asked sharply.

"Is that any way to greet me?" She asked, snake-like in everyway.

"Jenna, I'm busy. What do you want?" I said impatiently.

"Are you with that skank, Spencer?" She sneered. That's when I lost it.

"Spencer is not a skank, okay! _Don't _bring Spencer into this. Got that? Ask dad or your mom for something because I am too busy." I said, before hanging up. Jenna called back immediately, but I ignored it. She could figure it out.

**-Spencer-**

An hour later, Toby and I were back in Rosewood. We spent the whole hour drive talking about random things. His kiss was still flooding my mind. What he did to me… It was amazing.

"I've got to go. So sorry, but the girls…" I trailed off as he finished the sentence for me.

"Are worried." He said. He was right, I smiled one of my smiles at him.

"Thanks so much and I'll call you when…" He knew what I was talking about and none of us needed to say it out loud.

"See you. Love you." He said as he left. I waved bye and headed towards Emily's house. I took one step and all three of them –Aria, Hanna, Emily- basically tackled me to the ground while hugging me.

"Spencer!" They all cried.

"Whoa, guys! I was only gone for a day." I said.

"A day to long." Hanna and Emily pointed out at the same time.

"All right. All right. Lets give her air to breathe." Aria said.

"Thank you." I teased.

"Come on. In, in." Emily said. We all entered her house and went straight into her room.

"Okay, spill. How was Toby?" Hanna teased. I blushed bright red.

"Hanna!" I said. All of them burst into laughter. We talked for a while, but when it all settled down. I told them about the Alison thing at the beach.

"Spencer, maybe there is something there!" Aria exclaimed.

"You know what happened, I got lost. But it's been…" Our phones all simultaneously ringing caught me off guard

It was A of course. The message was haunting. First it listed a strange number. Than a message below it.

_You know the people that I payed to kill you? Well, that's there number. There business number, bitches. I'd call to cancel the order, but I can't. I'm busy being dead –A_

We all looked at the number and immediately dialed it in on Emily's phone. We put *67 so that they couldn't know who was calling… For now at least. When it started calling, we were all stiff, but then it went to voicemail. We all relaxed a little, but then we heard the message.

"I'm sorry, but we can't get to the phone right now. Most likely, were off doing a job. Please place your name and number and we will get back to you. And remember we don't quiet till a job is done." The voice said. Emily immediately hung up.

"Oh my God." Emily whispered.

"W… W… Were" Aria tried to say.

"Hunted." I whispered

**I know its short, but I really wanted to keep my promise and update today. So here it is. I hope it isn't bad. Okay, well please review and I'll have a better one up in two days! Thanks! **

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the phenomenon that is Pretty Little Liars.**

**Once again, I thank everyone that reviewed or tried to or added my story to favorites… You get it. So yeah, thanks! I really hope you like this chapter and I must apologize because there won't be like too much romance. More suspense and mystery. Okay, now here we go!**

**-Spencer-**

I got up from Emily's bed where we were all sitting and started pacing the room. Oh my God, Oh my God, _Oh my God! _This couldn't be true. Alison could be bitchy at time, but she'd never try to get us killed.

Right?

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." Aria said.

"_Nothing? _Why _nothing? _Alison hired them to _kill _us and were going to do _nothing?_" I whispered.

"Well, what are supposed to do." Emily asked.

"Were going to find that secret, the one about Alison and Jason that was so bad, that Ali wanted us _dead _just because she thought we knew." I said.

"Spencer's right. We need to find this out." Hanna said.

"Do any of you have Jason's number?" I asked.

"Here He gave it to me in case anything about Alison popped up." Aria said handing us her phone. I took it and pressed send.

"Put it on speaker." Hanna whispered.

I did that and after three rings, I hear Jason's rough voice saying "Hello?'

"Jason. It's Spencer. Spencer Hastings." I told him.

"Oh. Hello Spencer. What can I do for you? "He asked.

"The gig is up. We know you were hiding something from us, Jason. What is it?" I asked.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Jason stuttered.

"Nice try. Meet us at the park in 10. We know you and Ali had a secret. What is it?' I asked.

"I'll tell you there." He sighed before hanging up.

We all looked at each other and sighed.

"Lets do this." I said, getting up and grabbing my coat.

**-Aria-**

In about 6 minutes, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I were in the park patiently waiting for Jason to show up. Well, some of us more patient than others.

"When is he going to show up? I have a life to live, geez." Hanna huffed. See what I mean?

"He'll show up." Emily said, trying to convince Hanna. Actually it looked like, she was trying to convince herself more than Hanna.

"How do you…" Jason stepping into view cut off Hanna.

"Girls." Jason greeted.

"Hello, Jason." I said. We said out hellos and there was some small talk. But that was over soon. We had a purpose and no matter how much Jason wanted to avoid it, we had to get to it.

"Follow us." Spencer commanded and we walked to a set of bench's that was well hidden, but not to far from view.

Once we all sat down I said "Listen, Jason we know that Alison had a secret. One that involved you. W… We think that it… it was bad en… enough to w… want someone dead." I said. Jason bowed his head.

"Before I tell you, you have to understand that this wasn't my choice. I… I saw Alison doing this and I made the mistake of letting her see me. She dragged me into this." Jason whispered.

"So Alison started this. You were just a witness." Hanna whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Y… Yes. It was a Saturday night. One of those where mom and dad were out at a dinner. Maybe a month before she went missing." Jason sighed and continued, "I had just come back from my best friend, Adam's house. A… And. I heard noises coming from Alison's room. I got w…worr…worried. So I checked." Jason took in a ragged sigh.

"Ian and Alison were in there and what I saw… What I saw… Ian was handing Alison a knife. He said something like 'do it now' I peeked a little more and I saw Alison _stab _this innocent girl. Ian saw me. H… He pointed me out to Alison.

"Alison told me that if I told anyone, I'd go down with them. That they'd say that I killed the girl… Then they'd kill me." Jason shuddered.

"Oh my gosh." Emily gasped.

"It was bad enough to threaten to kill her own brother." Jason said.

"Thank you, Jason. It may just be what we need." I said. Jason said bye and then left. We all made eye contact.

"I think its time, we watched the rest of that video." Spencer announced. We all nodded. We had to do that.

**-Toby-**

I walked into the house and was met by my angry father. Great, here we go again.

"What this I hear, Toby? You wouldn't help out Jenna, but you _yelled _at her over the phone." My father said.

"I couldn't talk. And you know what? Why don't you ask her why it's always me who has to help her? Why can't she ask you or Rebecca?" I asked. Rebecca was my stepmother and Jenna's mother.

My father was caught off guard by the question. He stumbled back and looked confused.

"Listen…." He started to say, but was cut off by Courtney.

"Uncle Matt?" She asked.

"Yes, Courtney?" He asked.

"I need to use Toby for a second." Courtney said. I threw her a grateful look.

"Go ahead." He said and Courtney pulled me by the arm and upstairs into her room.

"Thanks." I said once Courtney had shut the door.

"Oh no problem." Courtney said as she crossed over and grabbed a magazine. I swear what is it with girls and magazines?

"Courtney?"

"Hmm?"

"I kind of have a problem and I need a girl input." I said. This was what Courtney lived for.

"Red over black. Plaid. Somewhere in the middle and tell her." Courtney said. Answering a lot of questions about… Something, but answering the one I needed help with the most.

"You think I should tell Spencer about what…" I trailed off at loss for words.

"Yes. And I hate to get all on you kid, but good relationships are built out of trust, dot dot dot etc. etc. You know what I mean. If you don't tell her now how are going to ever tell her?" Courtney pointed out.

"That's a great question. How?" I asked.

"I'll get back to you on that. Don't worry I have a little bit on an idea what to do?" Courtney said.

"Now, tell me." Courtney said turning towards me "Coke or Pepsi?"

**-Ezra-**

I looked down at my phone again. Nothing. I was tempted to go back to the message from someone named 'A'. What did she mean by ugly secrets? Of course, Aria had secrets, everyone had secrets. But… Aria knew practically all of mine. What was so bad she couldn't tell me?

Usually I wouldn't have not believed this 'A' whoever A was… But I had some sort of intuition. Something told me there was something… Something Aria was hiding from me that was big. It was weird, but my gut was telling me to go with it. Just as I thought that my phone changed. Text message.

_Wondering who I am? Why don't you ask your little underage girlfriend?_

_-A_

So I picked up my phone and texted Aria, erased it, and then typed it in again.

_Who is A?_

**-Aria-**

Spencer plugged in the flash drive and Ali's image roared to life. We skipped through the part we watched.

We all gasped when Alison suddenly moved. Ian stopped talking as Alison's little arms wrapped around his neck.

Alison was off his back in seconds, but hey you had to give her props for trying… Ian's hands were around her neck now, but Alison wasn't giving up. We gasped as someone pulled Ian off her.

Somewhere from far in the forest someone cried 'Stop! There innocent!" Then of course, just as we were watching it, it cut to black.

"Oh come one! Just as it gets _interesting?_" Hanna said. I was about to open my mouth when my phone rang. It was Ezra. On instinct I smiled. But as soon as I clicked 'Open Message' the smiled faded.

"Guys." I breathed. They read the message out loud and even then it terrified me.

"Who is A?"

"You have to tell him." Emily said.

"But. Guys. I… It's so _dangerous. _And its not just another secret, its one that could get us all harmed." I told them. Spencer rubbed my back soothingly.

"Listen, Aria. Yes, it's _our _secret, but it's _your _choice. And I have no problem with him knowing, okay?" Hanna said. I nodded. For some reason I felt like I was going to throw up. Why… What did A want with Ezra?

"Aria." Spencer's soft voice called. I looked up and she said "I… I'm dealing with the same problem. The guilt, the constant ache… Please tell him. Cause it sucks for me and…" I cut Spencer off by grabbing my keys.

"I'm telling him, but here is the catch." I said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You guys are coming with me." I said. I watched there jaws drop to the ground. But eventually they all got into the car. Before I put the key into the ignition I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

_**When the girls get to Ezra's apartment…**_

"Aria, what's going on? Who is A…" He stopped when he saw Spencer, Hanna and Emily behind me.

"Listen, before you do anything you need to understand. This is not just Aria's secret. It's all of ours. You deserve to know and we showed up to make it more clear." Spencer explained. Ezra told them to come in and we all sat on the couch.

"Ezra, I could go into detail about this, but in simple terms…" Hanna began. She looked at me meaningfully. This was it. I was grateful to Hanna for helping me say it. I took a deep breath and the words spilled out of my mouth.

"We're being stalked by someone named A." I told him all in one breath. He looked at us and burst out laughing.

"That funny, but who really is A? One of you?" Ezra asked. My face must've turned red from anger.

"No its not one of them. We are victims. Were telling you the truth, okay!" I exclaimed getting up.

Ezra was silent and solemnly looked up and said "I can't believe you won't even tell me the truth."

"I am! I'll even prove it!" I said, rummaging through my bag. I pulled out my phone and went tot view message history. Suddenly, a new message popped up. _A. _

_You need proof, lover boy? Here you're proof-A_

Below it was a picture of us, laughing around and having fun. Under it was a caption.

_Just remember, I know everything. –A_

**-Spencer-**

Mr. Fitz (Which is what I have decided to call him) looked stunned and stepped towards Aria.

"Aria…"

"No just… Forget it. Come on, guys." Aria told us, heading out.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Forget it. Come on." Aria said. She was out the door in seconds. Mr. Fitz looked at us pleadingly.

"Look, I know I was out of line…" He said.

"Way out of line." I said. After I got looked from Hanna and Emily I added "What?" onto it.

"Please just convince her to forgive me." Ezra pleaded. Hanna stood up.

"Oh course, but honestly. Believe her, okay? Otherwise you'll get no where with her." Hanna told him.

"I'll help." Emily offered. The girls looked at me. What was I supposed to say? He had hurt, Aria one of my best friends so much! And I was supposed to just let him through? But something by the way he looked made me think he was genuine.

"Me too." I sighed as they cheered. "I hope I don't regret this."

Aria skulked in silence the entire time. We all silently agreed that we were sleeping over at hers. Although apparently, the girls telepathically agreed to drop me off at Toby's.

"We figured you'd want to go here." Emily said. I smiled gratefully at them and stepped out of the car.

"We'll be back in a half hour." Aria told me then drove away. I waved bye and walked up to the steps. I knocked and Toby opened it. His face lit up when he did. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Hi." Toby said. We walked out and lounged on the steps up to his house.

We talked for a while. Mostly, about random things that would make sense to anyone else.

I almost considered telling him about A. But, I remembered Mr. Fitz's reaction and I just couldn't.

"It seems so strange." I whispered.

"What?" Toby asked taking my hand.

"Look at this place. It feels so weird that we're destined to leave here. In a weird way, I can't imagine life out of Rosewood." I admitted. Toby rubbed my hand.

"I know, I feel the same way. What if there's even more craziness out of here?" He asked. We laughed at the thought. But God, I hoped there wasn't.

**That's it! I'm sorry it took my so long to update, but I've got a bunch of huge tests and another bunch of tests coming up and I don't want to leave you guys with another short Ch. So here it is! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Once again, thank you for reviewing, favoeriteing, and following… I really need to come up with more original thanking things. I'll do it next time. Once again, I'm sorry it takes me forever to update. I have four week left of the ridiculous thing called school and my grades… Erm, are not at the best 'position' right now. So I have to place well on my ending year exams. It will be hard, but I can keep this up and get and A on the exams. I'm sure of it. I also might start a new fan fiction. Its Pretty Little Liars…. And one isn't Pretty Little Liars. I just had an idea and I can't get it out of my head. Well, you know. Now enough with my rambling. Here we go.**

**-Toby-**

Spencer's head was rested on my shoulder and even though we were quiet. The silence said way more than we could've in a sentence. For some reason, even though it could've been the perfect moment, to tell her about Jenna. But I just couldn't ruin it.

"I have to leave soon. Aria, Hanna and Emily are coming back to pick me up." Spencer told me.

"You sound a little bummed." I stated. I felt her laugh against my chest.

"Its just… Nothing." Spencer said looking off. I knew better than to believe that.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just… When I'm with you, I completely forget about my problems." Spencer whispered. I stared at her for a second, gazing.

Then I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her. Once again electricity threatened to electrocute us. It grew more heated and we lost sight of time. It wasn't until someone honked that we realized Spencer's friends were here.

"You two! We've got kids living in this neighborhood. Keep the PDA on the low." Hanna said.

Spencer smiled while saying "Well, that's my cue. I better go. Pray for me: Hanna's driving." I laughed and we said our goodbyes. I saw that Spencer was safe and stepped back into my house… Just as Courtney let herself in through the back door… With a dozen shopping bags in her hands.

Courtney was leaving in 2 days. Her play here was finished playing here. And… Courtney well, was doing a _lot _of shopping. I was going to miss Courtney, she was liked the older, troublemaking sister that I'd never had… If that makes any sense whatsoever.

She took one look at me and sighed, "You don't have the balls to tell her, do you?" Classic Courtney.

"Listen, Toby. I see your struggling with this. Just leave it to moi. Okay? I'll set something up for you two and voila, I'll make your life so much easier. See? Now I need to borrow 20 dollars…"

**-Spencer-**

When Hanna drove us back to Aria's house, we were still somehow alive and Hanna was already trying to get Aria to forgive Ezra.

"Come on, Aria! You know how far-fetched the idea sounded and he's _sorry. _Doesn't that count." Hanna complained. I knew that I'd agreed to help Aria forgive Ezra, but… I'd seen how he'd behaved. He did kind of act like an ass towards her. How did I just skip over that little part?

"Hanna, he acted like an _ass_ and you just expect her to forgive him!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I thought that you were on my side!"

"Hanna, you really need to see the dark side of people. I am on your side technically, but I'm just voicing my options.

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed.

"Guys, lets just drop the subject, okay? You'll never believe what I got." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Aria asked.

"The White House's phone number!" Emily exclaimed.

"Badass, Em." Hanna commented. I smiled weakly. Emily, Aria and Hanna prank called the White House and probably got us into even _more _trouble, but I didn't care.

I couldn't remember the last time we all got together and just… Relaxed. Where it wasn't about A or Alison, where we just talked. It reminded me of when Alison was here. Ali could be a bitch, but she had a way of making us relax… Sometimes.

"Guys, are you _really _sure you want to do that?" I asked, addressing there prank calling.

"Do what?" The asked, innocently, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes, laughed and joined them. Pretty soon I joined in on all the law- breaking fun.

**-Aria-**

We were all laughing like crazy after the White House attendant hung up on us. But all the laughter ceased when my phone chimed. It was Ezra. I flipped the phone over and pretended not to see it. Hanna and Emily looked at each other. Oh no.

But when Spencer's soft voice spoke, I was stunned "Aria, forgive him."

I don't know what it was, maybe it was Ezra's constant pleading, maybe it was Spencer telling me to forgive him, maybe it was just my gut, but I read Ezra's text. Maybe that text changed, what happened in my life, maybe it didn't. But its little words shaped my life forever.

_I'm sorry. I love you. Please tomorrow meet me at my apartment. Bring your friends. They can bring whomever they want. I'm sorry. –Ezra._

I responded with:

_Okay. Tomorrow, at six. I promise._

Little did I know? That decision could've gotten me killed.

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave it there. But I swear to God, my plan for the next chapter is EPIC! I mean its really really dramatic and so is the chapter after that. Sorry again for the shortness, will be longer next time. Promise! =)**

**Pretty please review or A will get you! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so, so sorry about my last chapter. I PROMISE this one and the next one will make up. I'm supposed to be studying for my English final, but obviously I'm not. =) Don't worry I pass all my English tests without studying, maybe I can just wing it… Probably. Anyways, I really really really really really worked hard on this. So please please review for it to tell me what you think. I put in as many hours as I could on this. Thanks!**

**-Spencer-**

We had all read over Aria's shoulder where, we would be going. Hanna squealed in delight. Emily laughed and I just sat there. How was this going to work?

"Yay! You're going to forgive Ezzy!" Hanna exclaimed. We all looked at her quizzically.

"What? Ezra _is _a mouthful…" Hanna said, trailing off. We all burst out laughing.

"Don't worry. I won't bring anyone." I assured. Aria looked at me funny.

"Don't be silly! I _want _you guys to bring someone." Aria said. We all looked at her like she was insane.

"What? Hanna you can bring Caleb, Spencer you can bring Toby and Emily you can bring Paige." Aria said, before adding "Oh! And you can totally tell them everything.

"Well, your wrong there. There is no more Paige." Emily announced. We asked her about what happened and Emily gave us the details. We awed and gave her our support.

"I'm still coming, nevertheless." Emily said. Hanna was looking away. We all looked towards her.

"Caleb and I got into a huge fight. So I'm not sure about that…" Hanna confessed. We did the whole 'what happened?" thing and Hanna gave us the details. We all sighed in despair.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I unfortunately have to go." Hanna said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Mom needs help." Hanna said with an eye roll. She was out the door in seconds.

"So… Spencer." Aria began. Oh no. Aria and Hanna were similar in so many ways. I already knew what coming. 'Come on, spill about Toby." Aria commanded. Oh no. Here it goes again…

**-Aria-**

All of us woke up early with an air of excitement around nervousness and us. For some reason, I was extremely uneasy. It was weird, in a way it was like the calm before the storm; Uneasy. It was like I kept expecting it to blow up. I just knew, _knew _that something was about to happen. Something big and possibly bad.

"Guys, I feel… Weird." Emily spoke up.

"So do I." I agreed.

"Same." Spencer and Hanna said.

"Come on. Lets get ready anyways. We're just…" Hanna trailed off just as Spencer cussed.

"Geez, Spencer I had no idea you had such a potty mouth." Emily said, just as Hanna high-fived Spencer.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to get changed and ask Toby to come." Spencer said, walking into the bathroom.

"So… Aria…" Hanna started. Emily smiled and held a mechivious smile on her face.

"We were thinking…" Emily began. Oh no…

"When you forgive Ezzy…." Hanna added. Here it comes…

"You guys should totally…" Emily said. Her and Hanna smiled at each other in that way, you smile at your friends when you're about to do something naughty together.

"No, no, no, no, no, no and no." I already know what you're going to say. I didn't really need Hanna's little sexual tidbits now.

"We meant, you guys should go out, in public, with your parents. Tell the people in Rosewood and all." Hanna and Emily said at the same time.

"Oh. Well, that's… not what I was expecting." I said. Hanna smirked.

"What did you think? Oh." Hanna said, realizing.

"It's a good idea, it's just that…" I trailed off.

"That what?" Emily asked.

"Well, I'm a little afraid of what people will think. I mean, I hope they don't think that I just got good grades because he liked me or something." I admitted in a whisper. Emily looked at me.

"Aria, you can't avoid that." Emily said.

"People will think what they want to think, but Aria what only matters is what _you _think." Hanna told me.

"Your right." I admitted. Amazing how right Hanna could be.

"I'll be back soon guys. Bye!" Spencer called. She stepped out and we all exchanged looks. Toby had REALLY gotten close to Spencer. It takes a lot to break down walls as thick as Spencer's.

"Aw. Our little girl is all grown up." Hanna cooed. Typical Hanna.

**-Spencer-**

I set off on foot towards Toby's house. It took me about 10 minutes, but once I finally got there, I saw Courtney lounging on the front steps.

"Hello." Courtney said pleasantly looking up at me.

"Um, is Toby here." I said awkwardly.

"You just missed out. He stepped out to get something like 2 minutes before you came out here." Courtney said. Just as she said it, Jenna's face appeared in the window. I knew what she had done to Toby, so I couldn't help looking at her with disgust.

Courtney's eyes traveled to where I was gazing, she looked at me and sighed.

"You know don't you?" She asked.

I could've argued, I could've acted innocent, but instead I said "How?"

"Well, I saw how much disgust you had showing on your face. From that I'm guessing she must've done something to repulse you and…" Courtney said trailing off.

"I found out from… Never mind." I said, I couldn't tell Courtney about A.

She made a motion for me to sit on the step with her. I did as she told me to.

"You know he really wants to tell you." Courtney whispered.

"I know, I just…" I trailed off.

"Feel like he's keeping this from me for no purpose." I explained. Courtney nodded.

"He really wants to tell you, but he didn't know how." Courtney said.

"How would you like him to tell you?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I guess I'd like him to tell me by just… I don't know. Showing up, taking me somewhere and telling me. You know what, I don't really care. I just want him to tell me." I told her.

"Do you want me to tell him to tell you that way? I won't say you know, don't worry." Courtney assured.

"Okay, that would go great. Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Oh look there he is right now." Courtney said, pointing out Toby walking down the block towards us.

"Hey." Toby said smiling. I said hello back. After some small talk Courtney left and Toby sat down next to me and kissed me.

When we pulled away, I said "Aria and her boyfriend want us to come to lunch with them today."

"Sure." Toby said. Then he looked at me and said, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Um, about Aria's boyfriend… Well, he's. He's Mr. Fitz." I said, wincing waiting for his expression.

I don't know what I expected. I think maybe I expected him to leave, since so many people in my life had, but instead he sat down with me.

"Really? Well, what time?" He asked. I smiled at him and gave him a little peck.

"6 I think. We'll pick you up." I said.

"Great. I've got to go. See you then." Toby said, smiling at me before heading in.

I sighed and I thought everything was all right for a while, but of course A ruined it all.

_Darling, You go to the dinner, you will meet your fate. You can't avoid it anymore. XOXO, bitch. –A_

**-Toby-**

I stepped into the house and immediately Courtney sought me out.

"Toby!" She screamed.

"Oh my God, Courtney you scared the crap out of me." I said. Courtney smiled at that.

"Okay, so I used my mystical, magical abilities to figure out how you should tell Spencer about the thing." Courtney said.

I asked her how exactly to do that and Courtney explained it all to me. It suddenly clicked, how I was going to tell her.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I said, running upstairs to my room. I knew what I had to do now.

**-Aria-**

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. It was almost time for me to meet Ezra at the restaurant and I was so so nervous. I had no idea why. I mean, what's the worst that could happen.

I really shouldn't have asked myself that question.

"Really, Aria. Why are you worrying so much?" Spencer asked, coming up besides me.

"I just… I don't know. I guess… Spencer, I just feel weird about meeting him. Like something's going to happen. I have no idea what, but I just…" I trailed off.

"I get what you mean. I feel it too, but were probably just nervous." Spencer assured.

"I think your right. I'm just nervous." I said, shaking the feeling off. But it stuck to me. I couldn't get it off.

"Come on, guys, Emily's got the car running!" Hanna cried from downstairs. I silently thanked God that Hanna wasn't driving… Then we _really _would be in danger.

"Lets go." Spencer said. I agreed and we walked out and into the car.

How I wish I'd listened to my feelings then.

**-Ezra-**

I'd walked into the restaurant; Aria and I had agreed to meet up at. I took a deep breath. Most likely, she would be here, but I couldn't help, but worry.

Just as I thought that, Aria, my angel, walked into the restaurant. Emily followed her, then Hanna, and then Spencer walked in with someone on her arm. I couldn't make out whom exactly it was.

Aria walked up to the table, took a seat next to me and whispered 'don't worry, I forgive you."

I smiled at her just as Spencer, Hanna, Emily and… Toby Cavanaugh? Yeah, Toby Cavanaugh took a seat.

"Hello." They all said quietly. We all made small talk while we ordered.

After the food came everyone seemed to lose himself or herself in conversation with someone else. Spencer and Toby started talking to only each other, Emily and Hanna started arguing over who was the better driver and Aria and I were in our own little bubble.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Aria asked.

"Why did you forgive me so quickly?" I asked. Aria reached down and traced my wrist with her hand.

"Well, because I realized how absurd the idea could sound to someone… And Hanna wouldn't shut up." Aria said, laughing I smiled and grabbed her hand in mine.

"I am glad you listened to her." I said.

**-Spencer-**

"So what's going on?" Toby asked.

"Nothing much, really." I answered, intertwining out hands.

"Anyways, Spencer there's something, I really want to…" Hanna cut off toby.

"I need to use the bathroom." Hanna said. That was our signal. Hanna knew something.

"I'll come with you. Sorry." I told Toby. He smiled and told me to go ahead.

Once we were in the bathroom Hanna turned and looked at us.

"Guys, look at this." Hanna said, showing us her phone.

On its bright screen was a message from A. It frightened me to my very core.

_They're coming for you darlings. –A_

We all looked at each other, than turned around. Behind us were two people dressed in black. Each was holding 2 bags. With a grunt one was forced over my head and I suspected all of the girls heads.

I struggled for a moment, but than was wacked above the head.

And everything went black.

**What did you think of it? The next one will be ACTION-PACKED, and FULL OF DRAMA! I PROMISE. I'm sorry, but my outro can't be too long or I will fail my Geography final. Geography not my finest subject.**

**Oh and please review! I didn't get that many for the previous chapter and I just want to know that people are reading the chapters I put up. Thanks! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I have some really good news though. I PASSED MY IMPOSSIBLE GEOGRAPHY EXAM! THAT TAKES ABOUT 5 HOURS OF STUDYING RIGHT OUT OF MY DAYS! WHOHOOOOO! MR. L I JUST PROVED TO YOU THAT I'M NOT A COMPLETE FAILURE! EAT IT! Okay, I'm just going to shut up now and write. I've been debating this all day, the what Ezra and Toby are going to do, but I know now. Here we go!**

**-Ezra-**

The girls got up and left. Toby and I stared at each other across the table. Each shrugging. What were we going to do? They were girls. I took this as good time to speak.

"So…" I said. That was the thing that came out of my mouth so…

"What's up?" Toby offered.

"The obvious, you?" I asked. Toby slid onto his arms.

"Way to much to put into words." He answered.

"So is that good stuff or bad?" I asked. I mean, the kid looked genuinely happy.

"Mostly good." Toby said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but we heard a scream coming from the direction of the bathroom. We looked at each other. Something passed between us and we knew we should go check on them. In a second, we were up and walking over to the bathroom. We pressed ourselves up against the wall and turned to watch.

For a couple seconds, absolutely nothing happened, but then the door cracked open. Someone dressed clad in black, head to do. I mean he was even wearing a _mask _looked out and motioned for the other guy to come out. In that seconds, Toby and I must've stopped breathing. 4 bags, each looked filled to the top. And each was big enough for a person.

Since the bathroom was right next to the back exit, the people, whoever they were, were able to take the 4 bags out. Somehow, I knew Aria was inside one of those bags. Toby looked into the bathroom and mouthed 'No ones there' to me. That's when I decided to go after them. I motioned for Toby to follow me.

I followed the two out the door with Toby. They didn't seem to notice us. I got into my car. They put the bags into the back of a truck- there truck, probably.

"Come on." I told Toby, motioning for him to get into my car. He hesitated a bit, but then got in. I put the key into the ignition.

"What are we going to exactly do?" Toby asked.

"We are going to follow them, right?" I asked. Toby nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Toby said. The truck started moving and I pushed on accelerate.

**-Aria-**

I woke up groggily. Ow, why did my head hurt so much? Then I remembered what had happened. I sucked in air and stopped myself. If I screamed I'd only get tortured more. I felt a tear drip down my cheek. How could Alison do this?

I knew that there was no proof that this wasn't just some sick psycho after a bunch of random girls. But somehow I knew… I just knew that it was those guys; Alison had ordered to kill us. I just knew. Oh God, please. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

Fear was paralyzing me. I felt someone's hand touch me. I couldn't see, but I knew it was Hanna… Or at least one of the girls. I felt safer knowing that they were awake, but what about Ezra. Ezra. Ezra. Ezra.

Suddenly the car stopped and I was lurched forward. My head hit something hard. Cardboard? Anyways, it hurt like HELL. Suddenly, I was grabbed. Not able to resist it anymore. I started screaming and twisting and turning. I heard, Spencer join me. Then Emily and then Hanna. Someone had to hear us. They just _had _to.

"There awake now." A gruff voice said. Shit.

"Leave. I'll talk to them." Another voice said. We remained in the bags and the

"Girls, do you know why you're here?" The voice asked. When no one answered, I heard a kick and a whimper.

"No." Spencer answered. Lie.

"It seems your little friend, Alison thought you knew a little bit to much for your own good. That's where I come in, girls." The voice said. I was kicked. Ow. Damn, if I _ever _got out of this bag, this guy would have his ass whooped. I'm not exaggerating.

"Now, were here to make sure _none _of that information gets out, capiche?" The voice asked.

**-Toby-**

I couldn't take it. Staying out of that van, as Mr. Fitz and I waited outside. Please, please, let Spencer be okay. God, I am begging you. Please…

"When can we move out?" I asked Mr. Fitz who was also on the edge of his seat.

"As soon as they come out or we hear screaming." He said. I crossed my fingers that the safest one would come first. If something happened to Spencer I don't know what I would do.

"So how did you meet Aria?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be nosy, I was genuinely curious.

"Well, we met in a college bar, she lied and told me she was in college. You know what happens next. I walk into class and she's there. I'm freaking out and she is to." Mr. Fitz exclaimed.

"That must have been really hard… And confusing." I said. He nodded.

"It was. You have no idea." He chucked to himself.

"And you?" He asked me.

"Oh. She was tutoring me and… Yeah." I said. Yeah explained it.

"Must be complicated." He said, grabbing a Cheetos.

"Oh. Yeah. But it's all worth it in the end, you know?" I said. He nodded.

"I know."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then someone exited from the back.

"Go!" he yelled and I ran out.

The truck started driving and Mr. Fitz and I ran and hopped onto the back of the truck. We heard clanging inside. We had to find someway to get into there.

**-Spencer-**

Oh did my side _hurt. _They had kicked us before they left and it _hurt. _A little groan escaped my lips. I waited in stillness. Oh Toby. I hope he didn't think that I ran off. I guess the tip-off would be that none of was around. I sighed tried to find a way out of this bag. It was all I could do… For now.

My hands struggled a bit, but I felt a zipper on the side of the bag. Now how do I get out of this? I tried to find an opening, but it was closed shut.

A little tear escaped my eyes. Why, Alison, why? Why did she want us dead? Now we might never get married, have kids, grow old. Stop! We were going to make it out alive. Suddenly an idea popped.

We were going to stay alive… And I have an idea how.

**-Ezra-**

This door… It wouldn't open. No matter what Toby and I did it wouldn't budge. After a while we finally realized _why _the door wouldn't open.

There was a lock.

"Shit." Toby cussed, kicking the door.

"Do you have a hammer or something like that?' I asked. Toby shook his head no. We were still on the back of the truck. Luckily, no one had noticed us.

"I've got it. Help me get the bumper off." Toby said.

We slowly bent down and grabbed the bumper. It was hard, but when we pushed, it eventually fell off.

"Wait for it. Get off and hide." Toby said. It was kind of hard, but we managed to hide behind a tree on the side of the rode.

"Tim! Look at this!" One of the men in black called.

With the ignition still running, a man stepped out. He was still dressed in black.

"Now, get into the car!" Toby said.

**-Spencer-**

I grabbed my phone and the screen lit up. Light. I flicked it to the side of the bag. There was a small opening. Yes.

I waited until the van started moving again, and then unzipped the bag. Yes. I'm free. Quickly, I moved over to the other girl's bags and unzipped them.

Hanna got out of her bag, coughing. Aria fell out and Emily practically jumped out.

"Shh." I said. Suddenly, a figure from the drivers seat crossed over to the back. We stood, ready for battle.

"Hey." The voice said. I went hard with the bag.

'"Spencer. Spencer. Its me." The voice said. It was so familiar… Then he stepped into he light. Toby.

I lunged myself at him and kissed him. I didn't care that there was a crowd. I didn't care about Hanna's comments. I just cared that he was here.

The truck stopped and we pulled away. Soon Mr. Fitz crossed into the back and him and Aria had a little make out session. Hanna kept making little comments.

"We have to get out of here. I'm pretty sure they're tracking the truck right now!" I told them after our reunions.

"Your right. Come on." Mr. Fitz agreed. We got out of the door and stepped into the hot sun. I had no idea where we were, but I had a feeling we weren't in Pennsylvania anymore.

"Do you guys have any idea where we are?" Emily whispered.

"Were not in Pennsylvania. I think were in Virginia. We passed through a couple of states." Mr. Fitz told us.

"Great." Hanna scoffed.

**-Aria-**

We continued walking for another couple of hours until we realized that we were kind of stranded. Night had come and our phones were all dead or left back at the restaurant. I took Ezra's hand and prayed that we'd be safe.

"Guys were getting nowhere." Emily said.

"Obviously." Hanna said. After hours of walking, Hanna had not been, well, a happy camper.

After a moment of silence, Spencer spoke "Guys, were getting nowhere. Were hungry. Can't we just sleep her and then try to find some help in the morning?"

I was about to disagree, but the more I thought about. The more I realized it made sense. We were exhausted; it was so dark that we couldn't see out hands. Why shouldn't we sleep?

With a sigh, we all agreed. Everyone went to sleep, but me of course. I stared at the stars for a while.

"Its pretty out, isn't it?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. Its so hard to see the stars in Rosewood, but here…" I said trailing off.

"I know, I know…" Ezra said, messaging my fingers. And for the first time, I felt relaxed enough to sleep.

**What do ya think? It took me forever to come up with the right words and plots and sequences for this chapter. So please review! I have to go, must. Study. For. Horrible. Final. Exams. **

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Pretty Little Liars. =)**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! Sorry if it takes me longer to update. I **_**just **_**put up a new story. And it's really hard to update at the same time, but I SHALL STICK TO MY SCUENDULE. Anyways here's the chapter:**

**-Spencer-**

I awoke in the morning, next to Toby on the ground. It took me, like five minutes to process it, but then I realized what had happened. The kidnapping, the saving and all the walking.

Getting up, I looked around. We had stopped in a forest and Aria was supposed to be on watch, but she was slumped across a tree. I laughed a little bit and got up.

Walking around, I scanned the forest. It didn't seem harmful. I mean, sure there were animals, but otherwise there was nothing. I heard a crack coming from the other side of the tree and stepped around. Nothing. Hmm.

Slowly everyone started rising. One by one everyone got up. We all looked at each other with one question: What were we supposed to do now?

"All right lets go and reach civilization." I said, stretching.

"Wait, what if they're still out there?" Emily asked.** I **

"Em, of course there out there, but are we really going to just sit in a forest where no one can see us… if… anything happens." Hanna said.

There was some bickering, but eventually we all agreed to get out of the forest. We retraced our steps and eventually found the road we were walking on.

Toby and I floated towards the back, he took my hand in his and we started talking.

"What are we going to do? We don't have tons of cash on us and were somewhere in Virginia… I think." I told him.

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on getting us a place to stay." Toby told me. I nodded. He was right. That was what we needed right now.

**-Aria-**

We finally got to a town about an hour after we started walking. It was small and quiet, so it was perfect. We found a shabby little hotel and checked into two rooms. The guys in one, the girls in another.

"Okay, lets meet up here an hour from now to discuss what were going to do." Spencer said as we were splitting up. Ezra and Toby agreed and then we turned the knob a stepped into our room.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. ONCE AGAIN, SORRY! I'd add more sorry, but I must go study for my English final is on Monday. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Pretty Little Liars. **

**Okay, so I watched a video of Keegan Allen talking about what character he would like Toby to have a (His words, not mine) 'bromance' with and it was Ezzy! So I will respect his wish and there will be a little friendship/'bromance' with Ezzy and Tobster! Okay, I'll shut up now. Here we go!**

**-Aria-**

Once Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I were in the hotel room we practically all collapsed.

"Ugh. Forest floor. Not a good choice. At all." Hanna groaned. We all nodded in agreement.

"So now what?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I mean, its not like we can go back to Rosewood. They'll be there waiting." I said.

"But its not like we know what to do." Spencer said.

"Ugh. I know that Alison left us messages saying she was sorry, but honestly! What the hell? We were her friends how could she do this to us." Hanna said. We all crawled over to her.

"I know. I know. That's exactly what I was thinking." Spencer said, rubbing Hanna's arms. I think than Hanna was sure that we weren't going to laugh at her, so she burst out crying.

"I… I j… just don't get it. I _k… know _that Alison felt that she needed to, but why? W… We… We were her _best friends, _w…. why woul… would she e… ever want us dead." Hanna voice cracked on the last word.

We all gave Hanna a group hug and nodded against her skin. That was it, I started crying. Then Emily. Then even _Spencer. _

When we pulled away, sniffling I laughed a bit and said "Oh God look at us." We all chuckled at that.

"Come on. Lets get ourselves cleaned up." Spencer said.

"I call bathroom!" Emily shouted. I smiled. As strange as it was it felt like one of our sleepovers- familiar and comforting.

**-Ezra-**

When Toby and I got into the room, we took showers, slept a bit, but then finally started talking.

"How did all this begin?" I groaned.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to, but all I know is that we are now involved in it." Toby said. I chuckled to myself.

"That's for sure." I said.

**Okay, once again I am so sorry all my chapters are so pathetically short. My 'smart' –cough- not really –cough- teachers split finals over like three weeks. And the ones that count for the most are this week. I was going to make this normal, but I'm OCD about schedules. I'm so so sorry. Promise that the next one (or the next couple…) shall be longer. =) =) =) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Thanks for reviewing and putting up with my lateness. =) Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry it took my forever to update!. Not to mention my idiot teachers making finals like three weeks long. But I passed all of them! So, yeah I'll probably update more often now. Lets do this peoples! =) =) =)**

**-Spencer-**

After we all used the bathroom, we had about 30 minutes left before we had to meet Toby and Ezra outside. Lets just say, Hanna can make use of A LOT of things.

"Okay, were in the middle of no where and they have a _radio. _I mean, I can get nothing here." Hanna said, shaking the radio.

"Toss it here." Aria commanded. Hanna did as told, making Emily and I duck as it soared over our heads.

"What are you doing?' Emily asked, as Aria started shaking it.

"Trying to find out where we exactly are." Aria answered.

"Here give it." I said after Aria had many unsuccessful turns.

Aria tossed to towards me and I gave it a couple good shakes. A shaky voice from the radio filled the rooms.

"Good morning, residents of Durham, North Carolina the police has raised alert for 5 missing teens, 4 girls, 1 boy. So keep a look out for anything suspicious. Next on sports news…" We all looked at each other than.

"Crap" Was the first word out of my mouth.

"This is bad, we need to get a move on. I guess were runaways." Emily said, getting up. Hanna tossed a shirt at me.

"Were not runaways, were fugitives. It's more dramatic. And were not running away, chances are we can spend bout a day here, whatever. And we don't have to run away… Just until someone notices us…" Hanna said.

"Great plan, Hanna. Great plan." I joked.

"Shut up. Now put that shirt on." Hanna commanded.

"What… Why?" I asked suspiciously as Hanna chucked a dress at Aria.

"Because, I always carry a spare change of clothes with me and the people here before left some of their stuff. So.." Hanna said throwing a shirt at Emily "Put these on and then we come outside to meet the guys."

**-Aria-**

After Hanna commanded us to change into the clothes we all went outside to meet the boys. We were like 15 minutes early, but we were sick of being in that stuffy hotel room.

"Aria?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to face Ezra. He was staring at me like I was the most glorious thing on earth. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Hey." I said. I looked over my shoulder to see that Spencer had drifted over to Toby, Hanna and Emily was both flirting with someone else. Ezra and me had been left alone, so I ran into his arms and kissed him. Getting steadied by him.

"I should leave you with your friends more often." Ezra said when we pulled away. I chuckled and held him closer.

**-Spencer-**

Toby and I drifted over to the side and talked for a while.

"Ugh! It seems like there's always… Something. Something that has to happen." I groaned, leaning onto his shoulder. He patted my head.

"Do you have any idea why there after you?" Toby asked me quietly. I hesitated fro a bit.

"Yes. T… The night Alison… disappeared we were arguing. I told her I knew her secret. I… It was just a bluff. B… But A…Alison took it seriously. S… She called som… some g…guys and payed them to… Kill us." I said, by the time I finished I was whispering.

"Spencer. Do you know what that secret is?" Toby asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone grabbing a scream. I jumped and turned. Aria was with Ezra, Emily was talking to someone, but where was Hanna. I turned and turned and finally spotted her, but this was different.

Hanna was being shoved into a pickup truck.

**Really really sorry its short. I have two fanfictions that I am currently working on (This one and one for one of my favorite amines.) and it's really hard! But I shall do it. **

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**I'm so; so sorry it took m forever to update. I just didn't know how to write this chapter, because PLL is coming back onto TV in a couple days, so I'm really sorry, but this is the last chapter… for now. I'm going to write a sequel when after the summer finale. Okay, here it is.**

**-Aria-**

We all looked at each other and than ran towards Hanna. In seconds we were shoved into a bag ourselves. I started struggling and screaming for Ezra.

Where were the others, where they okay? Where they trapped in a bag like me? Did they need help? Was Ezra okay? Oh God, please make Ezra okay. Please.

I felt the rumbling of a truck under me and I knew we'd been thrown into the same one as Hanna. Were we going to die? Please no. I struggled a bit, but then lifted the bag up and saw in red lipstick, something that I'd feared.

_You'll never escape me, bitches. –A_

**-Spencer-**

Within seconds, my claustrophobia kicked in. I kept kicking and punching and screaming for help. I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out. I needed to. It was like; the world would explode if I didn't get out. Please, please, God let me get out.

"Spencer, Spencer." I heard the calming voice that I'd longed for. Toby. I stopped kicking and screaming and took a deep breath. We needed to get out somehow.

Just as I thought that the truck lurched to a stop. We were rolled out into the middle of the road. I heard someone unzip a bag.

"You can go. "A gruff voice commanded. Who was that?

"No, I'm not leaving." A voice said. It took me a moment to register that it was Ezra.

"Neither am I." Toby chimed in.

"Kid, don't make it harder than it needs to be." The voice said, I heard the sickening noise of skin on skin contact and then started screaming.

I heard nothing, but a strange voice.

"Dump the bodies in the forest." The voice said, I cried out and felt my head get kicked.

"Shut up!" It screamed. I stifled my sobs… As much as I could.

**-Aria-**

I was still screaming when the truck stopped and we were dragged, bags over our head, in the middle of a forest.

Ezra, Ezra, Ezra. He couldn't be dead, right? He just couldn't. If he were dead, the world would feel different, emptier. It just _had _to feel that way. Right?

I was rolled out from the bag along with Spencer, Hanna and Emily. We were all screaming. I felt someone grab my wrists and bound me to a tree.

"Stay here, bitches." A gruff voice ordered. I could feel Hanna and Emily breathing next to me.

"Boss will be here in a minute." The voice said, I heard his footsteps leave and then the car's engine start up and leave.

"What are going to do now?" I asked them.

"That's for me to decide." A familiar voice asked.

"Alison?" We asked in astonishment.

"No." The voice said, stepping into the light. I made out a black mask and hoodie. "A"

**-Toby-**

I woke up and remembered what happened. The kidnapping the fight. I jumped up and looked around. Mr. Fitz lay on the ground at me feet. I shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mr. Fitz, Mr. Fitz!" I shouted, shaking him. His eyes opened.

"What? Oh my God, we need to find them!" He said, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly.' I said as we ran toward the highway.

**-Ezra-**

Toby and I had been searching for what seemed hours, when we heard a familiar voice.

"Stay here, bitches." The familiar voice said. Toby looked at me and we ducked behind a bush. I peered around. Then I spotted her. My beautiful Aria, tied up to a tree.

"What are we going to do now?" Spencer asked.

"That's for me to decide." Another voice said. Toby and I looked at each other. The girls and the person said something that we didn't notice. We were too busy creating a plan.

**-Spencer-**

"What do you want?" Emily growled.

"To make you miserable." A said, getting closer to us. "And to grant Alison's last dying wish: Kill. You. All" A said, pressing up a knife against Hanna's throat.

**-Toby-**

Mr. Fitz and I must've jumped 10 feet into the air when Caleb Rivers joined us along with a girl we didn't know.

"No time for formalities. I heard Hanna was missing and went searching. I came across her at the hotel and have been trailing you guys ever since." Caleb explained, taking a pocketknife out of his pocket.

"I went along with him. I'm Samara." The girl said, outstretching her hand

"We need to get in there!" Caleb said.

"That's what were trying to figure out!" Mr. Fitz said, turning around.

"Mr. Fitz?" Caleb and Samara asked.

"Long story short: I'm Aria's boyfriend. Now do you two have any idea when to get in there?" Mr. Fitz said.

"How bout…" Caleb said looking up. His eyes widened "Now!" We all jumped up and charged at the person. Caleb tackled them to the ground and I began fighting. Mr. Fitz started fighting as well. Samara ran to untie the girls

**-Aria-**

Samara untied us and just as quick as we were free, A bust up through the fight and pinned me to the ground. I kicked A off of me and rushed to join Ezra, who stood in front of me protectively. **(Awww)**

I looked at the group. I saw Spencer behind Toby **(Aww, again.) **Caleb stood in front of Hanna and Samara stood in front of Emily. **(Double Awww!) **

"You're making a mistake." A said, circling the group. We all turned, but not quick enough. A grabbed Spencer by the hair and pulled a knife up to her throat.

**-Spencer-**

"Move forward and I slit her throat." A said, holding me up. I struggled to get the knife away from me.

Toby's eyes widened when he saw what A was doing.

"Good…" A suddenly stopped talking and was tackled to the ground by someone.

"This is the police, you have the right to remain the silent." The cop said. We gasped. A lifted it is head and I stared straight into the eyes of…

Jenna.

**-Aria-**

Ezra and I sat against the tree as we waited for my parents to come pick me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah. The thing is I've been meaning to ask you something…" He said.

"What?" I asked. **(I'm sensing you guys know what's coming…)**

Ezra got down on his knees and I stopped breathing "Aria Montgomery, I love you and always will. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Of course I will.' I said. I was crying tears of joy. **(I finally did it…)**

**-Toby-**

Spencer and I were talking behind a tree when Mrs. Hastings came up to us and jerked Spencer away from me.

"Get away from her." Mrs. Hastings commanded. Spencer stepped away from her.

"Mom, stop. He protected me and he was there for me when you weren't. So, just stop… okay?" Spencer said walking back to me. I took her hand in mine.

Mrs. Hastings opened her mouth to say something, but stopped "I suppose if he makes you happy. That's okay with me." She sighed and stomped away to talk to a police officer.

Spencer smiled at me and said "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked smiling.

"We won." She said smiling; I kissed her because we did.

**There it is: The ending! I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to finish it before Season Two premiered, so here it is. Nor for the last time –sniffle- please review!**


End file.
